Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer
by IFan
Summary: This is the life of Perseus Jackson when given the powers of the Game, includes stats, dungeons, powers, perks, and more. With the responsibilities and ambitions of having this power, Percy will set out to be the greatest of heroes. Eventual OP Percy/enemies, occasional OC, etc. (ALL suggestions are looked over in reviews, and can be integrated into the story.)
1. Prologue

Life wasn't always fair for Perseus Jackson, even when he was unaware of his unique heritage. The Fates had planned out his life multiple times, from love interests, to major decisions, from if he was raised with the Gods, to raising himself on the streets. Yet the most unique and rewarding path for his life, and the life of others could take was if intervention was done directly, and so, it was done.

It all began with Sally Jackson. She was a smart, independent woman. She was a fierce, wild, and unpredictable women, somewhat similar to the sea. Perhaps this was the reason her heart went out to the sea god when she saw him for the first time. Maybe it was the doings of the fates, or of Eros, yet either way, her decision to start a relationship with the sea god was something that would send ripples throughout the _worlds_. It resulted in the birth of one Perseus Jackson, and the change that would come with him.

Even as he was born, Percy was a strange boy to start out with, even more so then others with similar heritage. He was decidedly weird, in a good sort of way, at least that's what Sally thought of her little boy. Even though Poseidon had told her many things about the life of a demi-god, Percy was different. He wasn't diagnosed with dyslexia, nor with ADHD, and most importantly, it seems like he was a genius. At the young age of 12 months, he was speaking, though barely, and learning at a rapid rate, and he would keep doing so. To Sally this would seem as his godly heritage shining through, after all gods develop quickly, but what Sally didn't know was the hand the Fates had in this. They had finally decided on a path that Perseus's life was going to take, and their plan was slowly being put in place, his early development being just the start. It would be five more years before it would be time to put Perseus on the path with extraordinary potential, and only time would tell what he'd do with it.

And so, with their decision made; life with Percy, was normal for the time being. Well as normal as it could be, until exactly five years past where we see Percy today…

He was very excited as he got ready for the night. Tomorrow was when he turned 6 years old, and he couldn't wait. Even though he had a strange feeling, a premonition of sorts, that something very important was going to happen, he just brushed the feeling off as he got ready to sleep, calling out, "Good night Mom!"

Sally, who was similarly getting ready for bed in turn replied, "Good night Percy, I'll see you tomorrow, now go to sleep."

And as Perseus slept, the Fates were in their domain where they were… plotting. Yes if it weren't for their looks, location and the strange but powerful aura coming from them, one might mistake them for gossiping teenagers... But here they planned the endless possibilities that a single choice could make, the paths of trillions were made from this very spot, and at this moment they were looking at the string of Perseus Jackson, the one who they called a nexus, someone who could bring great change. Tonight was the night the Fates enacted the next step in the plan of guiding Perseus, by giving him the power of the Gamer. Here sat Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

Atropos said, "It is time sisters, it is Perseus's sixth birthday as we agreed, it is time to gift him the power of the Gamer, we cannot wait any longer, less we ourselves face consequences…"

Clotho said passionately, "Come now Atropos, have some compassion, the boy is but six, surely we can wait before we give him such responsibility."

Atropos rolled her eyes at the "compassion" her sister was showing, she knew he was young but that didn't stop anyone before, not to mention she didn't want to piss of _The-One-Above-All_ , who had 'subtlety' decided to endorse the plan, making it impossible to back out, and interfering for the first time since... well, a long time.

"Clotho, you know as well as I that this is the best choice to make at this time…"

Lachesis who was quiet till this point had decided to intercede before they could go into one of their debates, at which point the boy would be turning 7, seriously she felt like a babysitter for divine beings!

Else where, while tending the Hearth, Hestia sneezed...

"Sisters, we have decided on this course of action long ago, we must begin as he sleeps, come now."

As Lachesis said this she took out Perseus's string, representing his life, and what will become of it.

The sisters' fate stood from their little chairs while gathering their powers as they glowed eerily while Perseus's life string floated in-between them. They sent beams of their power into Perseus's string, while chanting in an ancient, and powerful language far older then this world. They sent waves power into the string for what seemed to be hours, before they slowly transformed into their immortal form where Perseus's string finally glowed golden, then a strange aura that was as black as the void itself, before returning to normal.

Lachesis along with her sisters whose eyes were widen slightly in shock simply said. "It is done, he has the power of the Gamer, and something else... It is time to see what he makes of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up at 7am bright and early, yet he felt something was off, and then as he opened his eyes he saw it…

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

Percy closed his eyes; he must be having a wild dream…

That's it, I've decided, no more playing GTA… At least for today. Percy opened his eyes once more and saw the words again, and reached out to touch them, yet his hand just went right through it, like a hologram. As he did this the box rippled and disappeared, at which point he decided he had one wild imagination.

As Percy stretched, and wiped the drool off of his face, he got up off of his bed and stubbed his toe on his night-stand, "OWWWWWWWWW".

' **Ping!'**

Percy jerked up, he must be going crazy, but then he looked up.

 **Skill created!**

 **Skill Physical Endurance, Lvl-1 (5%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased and you take less damage from attacks, if you call stubbing your toe on a night-stand an "attack"…**

 **1% less damage from physical attacks.**

"What in the heck is going on?", Percy thought to himself as he thought of the box disappearing, it did so.

"No, no, no. Today is my birthday, no crazy stuff will be happening to me!" Percy said to himself. Percy thought back to the other strange things that have happened to him in his admittedly short life, like when he saw that weird one eyed dude, or when he saw some weird old ladies staring at him. He decided to think more recently, back to what he did the other day. He played video games with his mother, ate some blue cookies and had a great time, and now he is seeing boxes that make him think of video games…

"Might as well get this over with and do some testing, else it's the asylum for me…" Percy thought, "Uhhh, 'Player!'"

Nothing happened.

"Help screen!"

After multiple more tries his frustration was building up. I wasn't exactly a patient person.

I took deep breath and relaxing, as no one ever got anywhere nor made any logical decisions while angry. After another couple of minutes of experimenting I finally got a response from;

"Status!"

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-150/150**

 **Mana-500/500**

 **Title-The Gamer, Momma's boy(100% affection from mother), Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Level – 2; EXP till level- 50/500**

 **Race-?**

 **STR-3**

 **VIT-1(+5)=6**

 **DEX-2(+5)=7**

 **INT-7(+5)=12**

 **WIS-7**

 **LUC-3**

 **SKILL POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 18$/0D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a ?, and the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… Percy is unaware of who his father is, all he knows is that he is lost at sea. He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

Percy blinked.

He blinked again.

Then he snapped. The last thing he heard was cackling laughter, as he fell back onto his bed unconscious, as if he never woke up in the first place.

The Fates smiled after laughing (madly cackling) to themselves for a few minutes, on and off.

"Yes" The Fates spoke in unison, "This is perfect".

* * *

Percy slowly came to, as he wiped the fuzziness out of his eyes. He woke up the see;

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

"Well" Percy thought, "I guess I wasn't dreaming"

 **For thinking intelligently about this crazy amazing ability you now possess you gained 1 WIS.**

 **WIS-8**

Great. Thinking back to his stats, he was honestly pathetic not counting his WIS or INT, at least for his age, that'll have to change. Now that he thought about this he felt very… calm and accepting about all of this, which was strange, usually he'd freak out, hm…

As he thought this, a box appeared;

 **Skills-**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive)**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind and immune to psychological effects.**

…Well then I guess that explains it. Looking at his other skills he saw

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive)**

 **Grants user a body that allows real life to be played as a game.**

 **Skill: Phyical Endurance, Lvl-1 (5%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased and you take less damage from attacks.**

 **1% less damage from physical attacks.**

As Percy processed this all he realized if what he saw was true… His life was a game, and he was essentially a noob. It hurt somewhere deep inside when he realized that, seriously.

"I wonder what I can do with this, so many ways to abuse the system, if this is actually a game, I could…"

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out more about video games and how to become amazing at them.**

 **Rewards –**

 **250xp**

 **YES/NO**

Huh.

Percy read it and quickly tapped the YES button.

"That's strange" I thought, I got a quest as soon as I thought about something similar to a goal I was setting myself, hmmm…

Experimentation time. I quickly thought of a quest, that'll be going down the stairs to get food with a 1,000,000 experience reward.

Nothing happened.

Oh well, worth a try.

As he was about to go off into his thoughts about his new abilities and his new quest he heard his mother call "PERCYYY, WAKEEE UPPP!"

He looked at his clock and saw it was 9:00am, meaning school started soon, "Damn", Percy thought, I passed out for that long?

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Get ready fast!**

 **Reward- 50xp**

 **Failure-**

 **Mom is disappointed in you on your special day.**

 **Feel crappy all day and be late to school.**

 **YES/NO**

Percy quickly tapped yes and said "COMING MOM!"

As Percy got up, he went to the bathroom and went through his daily routine, brushing his teeth, taking a hot shower, which felt like a million bucks, and singing like there was no tomorrow, (not that he'd ever admit that), and getting ready for the day.

As Percy finished up in the bathroom he quickly walked into the kitchen he heard his mother say;

"Happy birthday Percy! Blue pancakes today, specially made!"

You might be wondering why Percy likes blue pancakes, well he has no idea. It was just instinct one day and hey, what isn't better when it's blue anyway.

As soon as Percy saw his mother he looked at her strangely, luckily she was still cooking.

She had a name above her head, and a level.

Hers read;

 **Sally Jackson - Best mom EVER**

 **LVL-18**

Percy quickly thought of the box disappearing, which dismissed it, and sat down at the kitchen table. As soon as he did so he heard an alert;

'Ping!'

 **Quest completed,**

 **Get ready fast!**

 **Reward-**

 **50xp**

Excited he finished his first quest; he checked his status to see his experience.

 **EXP-100/500**

So he thought to himself, 4/5 of his total before leveling up good, good. As soon as he thought this he heard his mother finish up cooking.

As his mother turned around and gave him a plate of blue pancakes she gave him a hug, saying happy birthday again. As she pulled back she looked into my eyes and I automatically knew I was going to be questioned. There isn't hiding anything from my mother. It must be some secret mother technology…

"Percy, is something wrong?" My mother asked me, sounding quite concerned.

"No mom just had a weird dream that's all." I lied.

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Lying, Lvl-1 (80%)**

 **This represents your ability to tell lies successfully, the less outrageous the lie, the better the chance!**

 **1% chance to not be caught lying.**

"Weird. I'm assuming it's just a one percent bonus on top of how high my typical chance of getting caught in a lie is, for example, saying I'm sick might have a 60% chance of working depending on my delivery and how I act, but with this skill it'd be 61%.", I rambled in my thoughts.

I saw my mother looking at me curiously with a bit of hidden worry in her eyes but I could see she quickly dismissed it, moving on saying;

"What do you want to do on your special day?"

I immediately thought we were going to have an awesome day at the beach, as that's my favorite place to go.

"Let's go to the beach!"

My mother, who obviously expected this, chuckled, "Yes, yes of course, we'll go after school. How could I have forgotten after you asking me to go for the last week."

I blushed, "That so isn't fair, don't you know you can't tease the birthday boy?!", I thought. Then my mind caught up with what she said, "YAYAYA we get to go really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes Percy, finish your food and get ready for school."

I don't think I've eaten my pancakes that fast in forever; I usually like to savor to bluely goodness. Now, I was usually hyper, but now I was excited and hyper, a deadly combo for a 6 year old, my food stood no chance before my might.

As I finished the pancakes up I decided to do as my mom said and get ready for school, who knew what this day would bring about, especially with my new powers...


	3. Chapter 3

In about two minutes with some crazy driving, Percy's mother dropped him off at Yancy, he immediately hurried over to class, as he was almost late. When he got there, he sat down at his desk and took in a few deep breathes. He definitely need more stamina too, so much too do…

"Dang, that was close!", I thought.

The bell rang and seconds later and my teacher, Mrs. Kerr walked in, "Good morning class, today we're going to be reading a version of a book called 'The Iliad', which is an Epic Greek story by Homer."

I quickly looked up at her, and saw her information; she wasn't anything "special".

As soon as I did that though I hear a sound…

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Observe, Lvl-2 (12%)**

 **You're able to see a person's information, depending on what level you are, the higher the level, the more you can see.**

 **LVL2- You can see a person is HP, and Mana.**

"This could certainly be useful.", I thought.

Most of the class groaned at what Mrs. Kerr said but I wasn't surprised, no one liked reading, even if it was about magic, and myths. The only reason I didn't groan as well is because it was Greek, and it came naturally to me.

We were given a small break where Mrs. Kerr was handing out books so I looked around the class and saw kids talking to each other. There I saw a girl, (if you can call her that even) named Nancy Bobofit. She wasn't a good person at all, always being mean to other children, though she avoided me after a verbal smack-down. I observed her and saw her title, health and level;

 **Nancy Bobofit – Thief, bully, overall asshat.**

 **LVL – 4**

 **HP-100/100**

That surprised me; she was level 4 compared to my level 2, I guess it did take a lot of skill to steal stuff and bully kids and not get caught, or maybe the teachers are incompetent? I looked around the classroom I saw that most students there were level 2-5. "Tsk, tsk", I thought, this isn't going to work. _They_ were a higher level than _me_.

"Hm", I thought surprised, as I studied past Nancy's level. "She doesn't have any Mana, that's interesting… Why do I have Mana, yet she doesn't, this required research."

As I was about to stop looking around, deeming these plebs beyond my efforts; I saw a girl in the corner of the room, I quickly observed her, on a gut feeling. She had a sort of air around her that the others didn't.

 **Jamie Northful – Empusa**

 **LVL – 39**

 **HP-3200/3200**

 **MP-1500/1500**

…I blinked three times and looked at her title and HP/MP again, and then gulped. No messing around with her at all. No sir.

"I'm so going to regret looking up what an 'empusa' is.", I thought.

As I reluctantly took a mental note to look up empusa's, Mrs. Kerr had finally finished handing out books for each student on 'The Iliad'. I couldn't help but excited, I was always into Greek myth, but I kept feeling a nagging sensation to not take my eyes off of Jamie. She was more powerful than anyone I've seen so far, and that made her dangerous.

Throughout the period as we went through the Epic Greek poem, I made sure to discreetly keep an eye on Jamie who seemed to be slightly amused by the story if I had to guess. As the period was about to end I heard a familiar sound;

'Ping!'

 **Due to paying attention in class reading you gain +1 WIS and INT.**

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Sneak, Lvl-2 (5%)**

 **The ability to sneak around quietly or to spy without being found out.**

 **5% less chance of being caught by the person you're spying on, depending on the circumstances.**

"This should be useful", I thought.

I heard the bell ring moments later. I quickly gathered my stuff and got ready to leave, as I heard Mrs. Kerr scream at the all of us as we rushed to the door, "Make sure to put the books on the table by the door before you leave!"

I made sure to do such, as I had no intention of staying in the classroom longer then I had too, especially with Jamie. I got weird vibes from her, lucky we had "free time" for the next hour, which is way too babyish, even at 6 years old, but I suppose I shall endure it for the plebs, they needed rest after all… I stretched as I walked around in the hallways before I decided to go to the library to look up what an "empusa" was during my free time.

As I reached the library, I went straight to the librarian for help, as I didn't know where to start to look;

"Excuse Ms., I was wondering if you can help me find a book." I said, as I put my charm on with a big innocent smile.

"Of course young man, what subject are you looking for?" She replied in turn with a smile on her face, I had to make this quick, I could see the look in her eyes. She wants to squeal and hug me for being adorable, and acting all mature.

Shivers ran up my spine, I knew I had to make this fast.

"I was looking for a book on empusa's, it was mentioned recently in class but I don't know what they are, nor what subject they're related too"

"Interesting, that one your age would be looking into Greek Mythology! I will get you a book right away." She replied with a big smile as she hurried off.

As she did so I heard a sound, yet again.

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Persuasion , Lvl-2 (5%)**

 **Your ability to convince someone to do something for you or to see something in your way.**

 **5% chance for them to agree with you, depending on the request.**

"This should be useful, I am assuming it is similar to the system for the lying skill.", I thought. As the message was dismissed with but a thought, the librarian was back with a couple of books.

"Here you are young man; I hope you find what you're looking for."

I gave her a smile, and thanked her as I retreated to sit in bowels of the library, where I wouldn't be interrupted.

As I sat I immediately went through the books looking for information on empusa's, which took a surprising amount of time, but that was mostly because I was reading about other monsters as well. I soon wished I had just skipped to the right page because as I found it I turned ghastly white and gulped.

I was so dead.

"The empousai or empusa are the beautiful daughters of the goddess Hecate and the spirit Mormo. They feast on the blood of seduced men as they slept. Empusa are created by combining together dark magic, animal, and bronze."

"Empousai are pictured as wearing brazen slippers and bearing flaming hair. The name is said to mean "one-footed." This is because they are a one-legged hybrid, with a donkey's leg and a Celestial Bronze prosthetic leg."

"Celestial Bronze, goddess, baby making, what…?" I thought. As I did so I got a quest.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out more about the world YOU are a part of and find out what YOU are.**

 **Rewards –**

 **1500xp**

 **Failure-**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO**

It didn't look like I had much of a choice, I pressed yes. As I did so I remembered I still had a quest to complete in addition to this one. I should get on that soon.

As I put the books away I was lost in my thoughts, "A greek monster is in my school pretending to be a student, and from what I read it she is basically a vampire, but worse."

"This isn't good", I thought. "I need to finish this quest and find out what is going on, and I need to get stronger in case she becomes aggressive. Well, she is a part of Greek Myth so I should get some more books on it, maybe that'll be helpful", I went back to the librarian with huge sea-green eyes, my order for more books was swiftly dealt with, at the slight cost of a cheek pinch and an ear shattering squeal.

5 minutes later;

I returned to my table with 20 books and a giggling librarian acting like I was her favorite person in the whole world.

I quickly read through them, feeling quite lucky I have an amazing memory and reading comprehension speed. As I read, I found more and more information things about Celestial Bronze, and the rarer Imperial Gold, how it was divine metal used kill monsters, demi-gods, or divine beings themselves. The "Mist" and how it covered up things that mortals couldn't understand. How it hide the divine world and could be used to manipulate to mind of the weak, or the strong. How monsters avoided mortals, but are attracted to demi-gods by their "scent" and how heroes kill them, but they never really die as they'll reform in Tartarus and come back. I was completely absorbed in these books and I had a feeling that they were correct, and my instincts are usually on point.

As I was reading the books I didn't notice the _three old ladies_ outside, staring at me through the window smiling, nor would I know they magic'd these books up for me until much later on.

"Well" I thought, "that's one part of the quest done, but who am I, and what part do I play in this?"

I thought back to what I read, monsters usually leave mortals alone, so why would one be here? It had no reason to be in a school. The only anomaly other than the obvious Gamer powers is I have mana, but everyone else other than the empusa does not?

I am not a monster, because that would make no sense.

I've never met my father, but my mother is in love with him, despite his failings as a father.

Gods' love to mingle.

When aren't I an idiot.

…I'm a demi-god, oh crap. As soon as I thought this, I immediately heard a sound, and I knew just what happened.

'Ping!'

 **You gain +2 INT and +1 WIS from reading these books and making a logical conclusion.**

'Ping!'

 **You gain +2 LUC from being so lucky at 'finding' this rare and secret information!**

'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out more about the world YOU are a part of and find out what YOU are.**

 **Rewards –**

 **1500xp**

'Ping!'

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-250/250**

 **Mana-500/500**

 **Title-The Gamer, Momma's boy(100% affection from mother), Hidden genius(+5 INT), Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Level – 4; EXP till level- 50/1500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-3**

 **VIT-1(+5)=6**

 **DEX-2(+5)=7**

 **INT-10(+5)=15**

 **WIS-9**

 **LUC-5**

 **SKILL POINTS-17**

 **MONEY- 18$/0D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… Percy is unaware of who his father is, all he knows is that he is lost at sea. He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

'Ping!'

 **You have leveled up twice, you have gained 10 skill points and 100 more HP!**

"Wow" I thought, this is a lot of stuff to process. My father then, is a god, but who is he?

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out who your father is.**

 **Rewards –**

 **1000xp**

 **Failure –**

 **You will never get claimed publicly by your father.**

 **YES/NO**

I quickly chose yes.

"Hm", I thought, "This means the empusa, Jamie, is after me then, and I'm not close to strong even to defeat her, damn. On the up side, boy am I happy I have a Gamer's mind, otherwise I'd be freaking out."

I quickly remembered the paragraph that I read in the old tomes, saying that once you find out about the mythical world you're scent gets stronger if you're a demi-god.

No, no, no, this isn't good. This meant I needed to be smart about this. I made a checklist;

Get a weapon.

Get stronger.

Found out who my father is, perhaps I have inherited powers that can help me.

Make sure I'm never alone with Jamie.

Time to get started.

* * *

After committing the old Greek tomes to memory I decided I couldn't go back to class as Jamie would be there and would immediately notice that my scent has gotten much stronger, I needed to go to the nurse and get sent home quickly. Even then, I need a way to defend myself, a weapon maybe? From what I read Celestial Bronze is a divine metal, I have no chance of finding it in the mortal world, hell I had little chance of getting it peacefully in the immortal world. My best chance is to go home and search my house in order to find if my father left a weapon or such for my mother, in order to give it to me once I was older. Hopefully he cares enough for that, if not then, well, snapping someone's neck, or crushing their skull usually kills, no matter the race… I should probably keep that to myself, less the adults in the world blame video games for all the violence in the world.

Well, time to play hooky.

I immediately made my way to the nurse while furiously scrubbing my eyes in order to make them red.

Once I got there I walked through the door and said;

"Ms. Ganer, my eyes are burning, and I'm not feeling too good."

In reply she said "Let me take a look young man."

As she inspected my eyes, she asked me a couple of question to which I replied making myself seem to have the symptoms of pink eye. She immediately asked me for my name and told me I was getting sent home as I might be contagious, and I shouldn't return to school for about a week, until I was finished with the medicine just in case. Lucky my mother signed me up for this private school, and as Ms. Ganer is able to write prescriptions even though she is a dumb bimbo, I won't have to go to a real doctor and get caught on my lie.

She told me to sit and wait for my mother to pick me up. I happily did.

While I was waiting I thought of a legitimate backup plan, because I doubt I can get anywhere need a monster to execute my previous excellent ideas, too bad. I thought it might be possible to pray to my father in order to get help if I couldn't find a weapon but that's the last case scenario, as it would bring up way to many questions I'm not ready for, such as where the hell did you find out you were a demi-god. I quickly tuned out the doubt in my head using my Gamer's mind and hoped there was a weapon at home. I needed to prepare for the next step in my plan though, to get stronger. It should be pretty simple to level up my strength, etc. I mean reading can level up my intelligence and wisdom so I could work out for my other stats, and since my mother will be at work most of this week and I will be home I won't be questioned about it. Fortunately I know enough about video games to know that I shouldn't waste my skill points while I'm a low level, boy am I glad I play video games, who would say video games are useless now, ha!

In regards to finishing up the quest, it was number three on my list. It might be difficult but I definitely need to find out who my father is, so I can possibly use some divine mojo or get help if needed. Also on a side note, I needed to kick his ass for leaving my mother alone and making her sad; that's a big no no.

As soon as I got my game plan down I heard the door open and my mother walked in.

I felt as if all this stress from finding out about my father, to everything that happened today, was washed off my shoulders as she came to check if I was OK.

"Perseus Jackson, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good! I know it's your birthday but that's no excuse! You're going straight to bed after taking your medicine. We'll go to the beach another day".

As she said this she was looking over my body fussing like a mother hen, before giving me a hug to make me feel 'better'. God, could I have a better mother.

"Sorry mom, I really wanted to go to the beach" I semi-lied, and that wasn't really a lie, because I really did want to go to the beach.

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lvl 3 (1%)**

 **This represents your ability to tell lies successfully, the less outrageous the lie, the better the chance!**

 **5% chance to not be caught lying.**

I quickly with a thought banished the message while feeling kind of guilty inside for lying, well misleading, my mom. "It's for her protection." I thought to myself as I gathered my stuff and got ready to go home and start my master plan.

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews guys, make sure to write some suggestions down as well for some things you would like to see. The more feedback I get the more ideas I have to write about.**

 **Also for those worried or weirded out by Percy being way to mature, don't be he's half god and his advancement is considerable sped up by the Fates; think of it this way at this age Itachi from Naruto was training to killing people and is a hell of a lot smarter then Percy, at least for now.**

 **Anyway feel free to ask any questions you might have.**


	4. Chapter 4

I would love to tell you my master plan worked out perfectly and I'm now a bawling demi-god, but unfortunately that isn't what happened. As soon as I got home my mother immediately made me go to bed, and decided to take the day off work in order to make sure I was ok, so now I was stuck in my room pretending to sleep.

I sighed and thought, "Might as well get working on my strength training."

I did about 10 push-ups before I crashed into the floor as the strain was too much, hey for my age I think I did amazing.

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Physical Endurance, Lvl 2 (15%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased and you take less damage from attacks.**

 **3% less damage from physical attacks.**

I got up grumbling, physical attacks, yeah right, well at least I leveled up a skill, seconds later I heard another.

'Ping!'

 **Due to your exercising you have gain +1 STR.**

"Well then", I thought, "Time to keep going, I need to get stronger if I ever get attacked."

I did another 5 sets of push-ups, and 2 sets of sit-ups, and jogged in place for a little while.

'Ping!'

 **Due to your continued exercising you gain +2 STR and +1 DEX and +1 VIT.**

"Great, but I'm getting tired, I need more energy, and this Gamer's Body perk can only work so fast, and waiting thirty minutes to fully restore my stamina while amazing is too slow for me." I thought.

Unfortunately I got tired too fast, but what did I expect, I was 6…

I decided to get some water while waiting and chugged it, I felt invigorated and manly so I also poured some water on my head, and what I saw was completely unexpected.

'Ping!'

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your godly father you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

"Whoa" I thought. "This certainly narrows down who can be my father; it must be a water deity. No wonder why I feel invincible while in water. I wonder why I didn't get this boost in the shower this morning hmm… Must be due to me not knowing my demi-god status."

"Hm, my father could be any water deity, it makes sense due to the fact that I love the ocean, and water in general, but how can I be sure. I need to discreetly ask my mother questions." I thought.

I quickly splashed some water on my face again to gain some confidence, and went into the living room to see my mother.

"Hey mom", I said.

"Perseus, you should be sleeping", She replied sternly in turn.

"I know, but I'm not tired, and I can't sleep all day. Can I stay here with you?" I said, as I decided to pull out the puppy dog eyes for this.

"Fine Percy, only because you asked nicely" She replied.

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Persuasion, Lvl 3 (5%)**

 **Your ability to convince someone to do something or see to something your way.**

 **7% chance for them to agree with you.**

I quickly dismissed the message and sat down next to her.

After ten or so minutes of conversation and watching television I decided to bring up what I did while I was at school before I went home.

"Hey mom, today we read a book on Greek mythology, Triton is so cool!" I said, paying careful attention to her eyes, as they say, it's the window to the soul.

"Yes honey I know, he's the god of the Navy." She said, with amusement passing through her eyes.

Ok, I complimenting Triton is funny to her, that meant she thinks he's a crap god or…

"Poseidon is really cool too!" I said suddenly, hoping to catch her off guard, and I did. Panic, sadness and love flashed through her eyes for a brief second, before she turned away and she replied softly, "Yes, he is."

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Observe, Lvl 3 (15%)**

 **You're able to see a person's information, depending on what level you are, the higher the level, the more you can see.**

 **LVL3- You can see a person is HP and Mana.**

'HAHAHA, I'm a genius but doesn't this mean..?' I said mentally.

Coming back to reality I was quite surprised to see observe level up, I guess I was observing her reactions, I also didn't gain anything from the level up perhaps at a higher level? I dismissed the message and went back to paying attention to my mother.

"Why don't you go back to bed honey, I want you feeling better even though you aren't allowed to go to school for the rest of the week. Maybe we can go to the beach if you're feeling better."

"Fine mom, only because you asked nicely." I replied, mimicking what she said previously trying to get her out of her depressed mood.

She giggled, "Very funny Percy, goodnight."

As I went into my room I decided it was official. I was the son of Poseidon.

'Ping!'

 **Quest completed!**

 **Find out who your father is.**

 **Rewards –**

 **1000xp**

I broke out into a big smile, I found out who my father was, and he was a powerful god. Maybe kicking his ass isn't a good idea?

Na, I just need to get stronger.

I decided to check out my stats.

"Status" I said.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-250/250**

 **Mana-500/500**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Level – 4; EXP till level- 1050/1500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-6(+5)=11**

 **VIT-2(+12)=14**

 **DEX-3(+12)=15**

 **INT-10(+5)=15**

 **WIS-9**

 **LUC-5(+2)=7**

 **SKILL POINTS-22**

 **MONEY- 18$/0D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status: Momma's boy(100% affection from mother), Hidden genius(+5 INT), Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX), Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX while in water)**

"Hm. I'm only 450 experience away from leveling my stats have gone up nicely, I've also gained a lot of skill points, perhaps if I do get into a fight with the empusa I will quickly put them in, in order to survive. I quickly look through my status and see that I have a double stat bonus for being a demi-god in general and also being a son of Poseidon. I guess that makes sense considering he's one of the 'Big Three' that being his son gives me more bonuses then normal compared to normal demi-gods." I thought.

I decided to get into bed and sleep, finding out all off this information, about being a demi-god, and my father being Poseidon has put a strain on me, even with my Gamer's Mind and Body.

* * *

I woke up to my mother saying "I'll see you at 8pm Percy, I'm going to work, I hope you're feeling better and make sure to take your medicine!"

As I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times I saw;

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

I quickly dismissed the message with a thought and replied "Alright mom I'll see you later!"

"There are pancakes in the fridge for when you're hungry!" She replied as she left for work.

"This is perfect" I thought. "The house is free and I'll be able to search it for a weapon."

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find a celestial bronze weapon!**

 **Rewards –**

 **A way to defend yourself against monsters**

 **Failure –**

 **Possibly death.**

 **YES/NO**

I quickly pressed yes, I had no intention of not finding a weapon for myself today.

I immediately went into the kitchen and looked through multiple things using observe on them, as it was likely the weapon would be in a hidden form, otherwise I would of noticed a bronze sword already. Ten minutes later, after searching the entire kitchen I could feel my frustration building but I quickly squashed it out with my Gamer's Mind, I had all day, and I wasn't going to fail as the forfeit for this quest was quite shitty.

I moved onto the living room searching through the couch, and in tiny places where a weapon could be hidden but accessible in case of an attack. Sadly I found nothing.

I had to use my brain for this, I couldn't just mindlessly search and hope to get lucky. I thought back to last year when I found my Christmas presents in my mother's room, perhaps she would put it in the same place, as she didn't know I found them. hehehe…

I went into her room and went through her closet where I had found my presents last year and used observe on everything there, sadly though I couldn't find anything. I decided to keep searching her room. I went through her drawers, though I felt like a pervert rummaging through panties etc. but I found something curious all the way at the bottom of her drawer, it was a cheap ballpoint pen sitting under all of her clothes, which was surprising because it was clearly being hidden and had an extraordinary aura around it. I used observe on it and felt triumph, excitement and adrenaline rushing through my veins.

 **Anaklusmos**

 **Anaklusmos or Riptide is made out of 100% celestial bronze and was forged in the fires of Mount Etna and cooled in the River Lethe.**

 **Its dormant form is a pen, and to release its sword simply take off the cap. It is also charmed never to be lost and always appears in the wielder's pocket a few moments later, if it is lost. This blade has a long and tragic history and was originally made by Zoe Nightshade, and is imbued with her immortal essence. As such it's very effective when used by a spirit or child of the sea, due to Pleione, Zoe's mother being a goddess of the sea.**

 **Attack-100**

 **+50% when used against monsters.**

 **+25% when used against divine beings.**

 **+100% when used by a child of the sea.**

I was in complete awe as I picked up the pen. I slowly uncapped it and it suddenly transformed into a 3 foot long celestial bronze blade. It felt perfectly balanced, and had an eerily glow, with a flat hilt and its blade double sided.

I recapped the sword and put it in my pocket, as I did so I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up twice!**

 **Sneak, Lvl 4 (20%)**

 **The ability to sneak around quietly or to spy without being found.**

 **15% less chance of being caught**

 **5% chance to land a critical strike.**

'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find a celestial bronze weapon!**

 **Rewards –**

 **A way to defend yourself against monsters**

"Wow" I thought. I was still in awe of the sword, but I quickly dismissed the alerts after reading through them as I hurried off to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

As I reached my room I quickly closed my door and slammed down my Gamer's Mind in order to clear my thoughts. I had a weapon, I could defend myself, but I actually have no clue how to use a sword, whoops? I need to get some books, or watch a couple of instructional videos on sword fighting before I start training.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I have a week to grind otherwise I'd be dead meat…" I thought.

I then decided that the best thing for me to do was at the current moment was to go down to the pool. I don't believe I mentioned where my mother and I live. We live in New York in an apartment building that I can't imagine we're able to afford; I guess Poseidon must have helped my mother out. Doesn't change the fact I'm going to kick his ass for leaving Mom though. Lucky this apartment building has a public pool, and it's an in-door pool making it quite unpopular with most of the people with live here, which is perfect for me right now. I can work on the godly side of my powers there.

I quickly changed my clothes into a white t-shirt and my bathing suit, I made sure to slip my pen into the pocket of my bathing suit as well, just in case.

I then made my way to the first floor where the pool area was located, and I remembered they also have a public gym for people who live in the apartment building, hmm… I'll have to go there later. I wonder how people will react to a six year old hitting the weights…

I got to the pool area and I opened the door, luckily no one was there, I immediately closed the door and put a chair in front of it so if someone came in, it'd fall down and I'd hear them.

'Ping!'

 **For making a wise and intelligent decision you gain +1 WIS and INT.**

Interesting, I totally make more smart decisions then that, I brushed my teeth today, that's smart, where are my WIS and INT points for that.

I threw off my shirt after my little rant and made sure my pocket was zipped up so Anaklusmos wouldn't slip out… Now that I think about it, how did I know Anaklusmos was translated to Riptide?

'Ping!'

 **By coming to a logical conclusion you gain +1 WIS. Due to reaching 10 WIS and INT you gain a total of 50MP.**

'Ping!'

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lvl-MAX**

 **You have perfect understanding of ancient Greek due to the fact that you're a demi-god.**

"Now this could be useful, I gain Mana by gaining WIS and INT, seems like every 10 levels I get in them I get more Mana, I wonder if it's the same with DEX and VIT." I thought as I jumped into the pool.

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your father being Poseidon, you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

 **Water breathing ability active**

 **+20 STR, VIT, and DEX.**

Percy blinked a couple of times and took in a deep breathe, I should of expected this, I was the son of the Sea God, one of the sons of Kronos, one of the Big Three, of course I can breathe under water as my shock quickly turned into excitement.

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Breathing Underwater, Lvl-MAX**

 **You can breathe underwater just as well as you could above water.**

I quickly dismissed the message with a thought and swam relaxing for the first time in a while. This was his territory; the water obeyed his wishes as he swam around.

 **Skill created!**

 **Swimming, Lvl-5 (75%)**

 **Your speed is 2.5 miles an hour, that of an average swimmer, son of the Sea God? HA.**

I got a little twitch in my eye. Who thought the game would be so sarcastic and so right at the same time; this was the matter of his pride now.

Twenty minutes later;

'Ping!'

You have leveled up your skill due to constant usage!

 **Swimming, Lvl-12 (5%)**

 **Your speed is 6 miles an hour, that of an advanced swimmer.**

"That's right, got nothing extra to say now huh." I thought.

This was good, but not good enough, but he had time to improve, this was good enough for now.

I decided to see what I can do with the water now that I was done swimming around and relaxing.

I went into the swallow end of the pool and slowly lifted my hands out of the water as I concentrated on the water and willed it the cling to my hand and form a ball of water. I then lifted my hands up in awe, "This is awesome." I thought. As soon as I took my mind off of concentrating on the water, the ball of water suddenly burst as I lost control of it.

I repeated the steps and made sure not to lose concentration and I had a legitimate baseball sized ball of water in my hand, I just started laughing as I juggled it, this was amazing. I let the ball of water go and let it drop into the pool as I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-1 (87%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 20 MP (MP = Mana) per minute.**

I quickly got excited as I checked my status to see my current MP.

'Status'

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-2300/2300(Due to being in a body of water)**

 **Mana-2490/2550(Due to being in a body of water)**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 4; EXP till level- 1050/1500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-6(+25)=31**

 **VIT-2(+32)=34**

 **DEX-3(+32)=35**

 **INT-11(+5)=16**

 **WIS-11**

 **LUC-5(+2)=7**

 **SKILL POINTS-25**

 **MONEY- 18$/0D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

Shit. Holy shit.

Percy totally forgot about the bonus he got to his HP and MP when he was in a body of water, or just covered in it in general as he dismissed the messages.

As soon as he realized what this meant he got a grin like the caught that caught the canary. "Time to grind." I said aloud, eyes sparkling.

I quickly decided to continue practicing my Water Manipulation skill.

And so I did again and again ignoring the alerts of leveling up and solely concentrating on the water and what I could do with it, hardening it to the point it was like iron, to making random shapes. I bet if someone walked in I'd look like Katara from Avatar, I thought randomly.

About an hour later he finally stopped exhausted, and looked at his Water Manipulation level.

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-6 (21%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 14 MP per minute.**

Percy smiled another weapon in his arsenal in case it's needed.

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant use of MP you gain +1 VIT and DEX.**

I just smiled again and dismissed the alert. I jumped out of the pool and went to get my stuff as I was about to put my shirt on I realized I forgot a towel, hm.

"I could control water; can I just remove the water on me?" I thought.

I concentrated on the water that was in my bathing suit and on my body and threw it back into the pool, as I smirked, and mumbled "Awesome, though unsanitary."

I quickly threw on my t-shirt and made my way to the door, to get back home.

As I reached my apartment, I quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind me and as I walked in I saw Jamie… SHITTT!

"Hey Jamie, hehe what are you doing here" I asked nervously, fiddling with my pocket ready to bring Riptide out in an instant.

"Perseus Jackson, who knew…" She mumbled.

As she was talking to herself in surprise that I was the one who she smelt I quickly observed her again.

 **Jamie Northful – Empusa**

 **LVL – 39**

 **HP-3200/3200**

 **MP-1500/1500**

As soon as I finished reviewing her information I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up twice.**

 **Observe, Lvl-5 (5%)**

 **You're able to see a object/person's information, depending on what level you are, the higher the level the more you can see.**

 **LVL5- You can see HP, Mana and stats and info.**

I observed her again.

 **Jamie Northful – Empusa**

 **LVL – 39**

 **HP-3200/3200**

 **MP-1500/1500**

 **Race-Empusa**

 **STR-29**

 **VIT-45**

 **DEX-33**

 **INT-10**

 **WIS-7**

 **LUC-21**

 **Jamie is a servant of Hecate who has gone rogue because of the taste of demi-god blood and flesh. She serves a new master now.**

 **She currently wants to eat this demi-god she tracked to this apartment and she's surprised it's Perseus.**

 **Kill to gain 1500 experience points.**

Shit, shit, shit. Think, think! She's strong and fast but she's dumb maybe I can trick her or distract her.

"Jamie, did my cousin invite you over? He has been staying here for the last week, so you can wait here till he gets back." I said, putting on my best smile hoping this would work. From what I read, since I am in a place where the "scent" is heavy she won't be able to tell it's me who's causing it, hopefully she'll think it's my "cousin" who isn't here right now, after all she never noticed me having a heavy scent before.

Jamie looked up confused but replied quickly not wanting to be suspicious, "Yeah I'll just wait here; it's a nice place you have here…" As she looked around and stopped turning her back to me, and looked outside the window, entranced by the view of the city.

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive Jamie's ambush, and defeat her!**

 **Rewards –**

 **?**

 **?**

 **2500 experience**

 **Failure –**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO**

I choose yes with a thought and got ready to make my move.

"This is my chance." I thought. I slowly and quietly walked up to the table and grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it over my head, and the rest on the floor, as I knew I stood no chance if I didn't use my powers.

'Ping!'

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your father being Poseidon, you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

 **+20 STR, VIT, and DEX.**

I dismissed the messages and quickly, but quietly rushed up to her and uncapped Riptide and slashed at her chest, unfortunately you don't get to that high of a level without being skilled. She quickly turned around, fortunately for me, not fast enough as I slashed her entire arm off. Holy crap, how did I do that?

'Ping!'

 **Skilled Created!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-1 (45%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **5% more damage when using swords.**

I dodged her as she pulled out a dagger and slashed at me angrily, with a snarl on her face.

I dodged, lucky with my boost from my powers I was slightly faster and more agile then her. I squinted at her, seeing through the thick layer of mist pass the illusion of a little girl to that of a empusa. I mumbled, "UGLY ALERT!"

'Ping!'

 **You have detected bloodlust, and have gained a new skill!**

 **Detect bloodlust, Lvl-1 (20%)**

 **You will be able to detect bloodlust directed at you.**

 **Twenty foot limit, will tell whose directing it.**

"Well great, I really didn't realize…" I thought sarcastically as I dodged another slash by Jamie.

I quickly used my Water Manipulation skill and threw a small and hardened spike of water at her eyes in order to distract her so I can get another slash in.

'Ping!'

 **New abilities unlocked under Water Manipulation!**

I quickly dismissed the message, "I'll read it later." I thought.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Jamie screamed, "I'll kill you and suck the blood out of you and your family!"

That got me mad, I didn't even notice I had a sea-green aura with specs of black in it growing around me as I ran towards her with clear rage and adrenaline flowing through my veins and slashed at her head, she deflected it with her dagger, but I quickly parried and slashed at her stomach landing a hit, unfortunately she kicked me back and and slashed at my chest in the process, all while screaming in pain. Impressive, I'll admit though she was totally shit getting owned by someone more then thirty levels below her.

I winced at my wounds, this was bad. I quickly observed her to see how much health she had left.

 **Jamie Northful – Empusa**

 **LVL – 39**

 **HP-1200/3200 (-50 per second due to bleeding)**

 **MP-1500/1500**

 **Race-Empusa**

 **STR-29**

 **VIT-45**

 **DEX-33**

 **INT-10**

 **WIS-7**

 **LUC-21**

 **Jamie is a servant of Hecate who has gone rogue because of the taste of demi-god blood and flesh. She serves a new master now.**

 **She currently wants to kill Perseus and kill his family for attacking and injuring her.**

 **Kill to gain 1500 experience points.**

"You made this personal." She said, "I'll kill you with my bare hands." She said.

Damn, she still has a lot of health left despite the bleeding effect, and she kicked me with her celestial bronze leg, injuring me badly.

I checked my HP and MP.

 **Health-1100/2300(Due to being in a body of water)**

 **Mana-2420/2550(Due to being in a body of water)**

Dang, I needed to end this. I needed to get her mad, make her sloppy.

"Ha! I said, I thought empusa's were supposed to be hot, you look worse than a cyclops!" I said this knowing empusa's pride themselves in being seductresses; insulting her looks would get her mad. I expect this would work for most females now that I think about it...

'Ping!'

 **Skilled Created!**

 **Taunt, Lvl-1 (50%)**

 **You can cause your opponent to lose focus and their cool and make them do something stupid.**

 **5% chance to work**

She screamed in rage and ignoring her wounds ran towards me which was exactly my plan, I immediately manipulated the water from my previous attack to grab her foot causing her to fall forwards while I lunged towards her holding my sword upright making her fall straight on it, putting it straight through her skull. I took a deep breath as she turned to gold dust, and left loot behind. Sweet.

"I win bitch." I said aloud.

'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Survive Jamie, and defeat her!**

 **Rewards –**

 **?**

 **?**

 **2500 experience**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up trice!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-4 (5%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **20% more damage when using swords.**

'Ping!'

 **You have gained +2 STR, +1 LUC!**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up twice!**

 **Physical Endurance, Lvl-4 (15%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased, and you take less damage from attacks.**

 **7% less damage from physical attacks.**

'Ping'!

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-7 (5%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 13 MP per minute.**

 **Special abilities –**

 **Able to make spikes of harden water (500 damage, 100MP per spike)**

 **Able to make a water shield (150MP, able to block arrows and such)**

'Ping!'

 **You have leveled up twice! You gain 10 skill points.**

As I read the last message I was surrounded by a golden glow and when it died out I was fully healed, "Interesting" I thought, "When I level up, I get fully healed, good to know."

I looked around the room and fortunately only the living room coffee table was flipped over during our fight, so I had little to clean minus the golden dust and blood which I can wash away with water. I walked forward to check the loot I got;

Money- 250$, 25D

Items-

Celestial bronze dagger

Book on Mist Enchantments

"Cool," I thought, "as I observed the book I got from her."

 **Book on Mist Enchantments**

 **This book was originally made by Hecate, and was stolen by Jamie before betraying her to her new master; it contains tutorials on how to use the mist _including how to hide one's scent_.**

"Holy shit, this is perfect for me." I thought.

I decided to check my status and use my skill points I earned, I was extremely lucky not to die there, she didn't even use her magic/MP once, and that's only because she wanted to rip me apart with her bare hands!

'Status' I said.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 6; EXP till level- 1000/3500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-2(+5)=13**

 **VIT-2(+12)=14**

 **DEX-3(+12)=15**

 **INT-11(+5)=16**

 **WIS-11**

 **LUC-6(+2)=8**

 **SKILL POINTS-37**

 **MONEY- 268$/25D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

I decided to put 17 points into STR, 6 into VIT, 5 into DEX and the remaining 9 into LUC, as that's probably the main reason I survived this fight in the first place. I double checked my status to make sure I didn't make any mistakes.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 6; EXP till level- 1000/3500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-19(+5)=24**

 **VIT-8(+12)=20**

 **DEX-8(+12)=20**

 **INT-11(+5)=16**

 **WIS-11**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 268$/25D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

After everything was done, stat wise, I started to fix up the room and put it back to normal so my mother wouldn't be suspicious. I started cleaning the floor and walls with my powers over water then throwing it out the window, probably hitting some random guy, oh well.

After I was done, I sat down on the coach and reality just hit me, I just killed my first monster, and I felt giddy. Luck or not I still killed it and now I have a way to hide my scent and a tutorial, hand written by Hecate herself on how to use to mist!

A huge grin was planted on my face as I went into my room with the book in my hands…

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I got some good ideas on how Percy will meet Artemis and possibly the Hunt as well. Also, we'll be following most of the story line, but obviously not in the same way, the main events will be similar, ex. The lighting bolt being stolen.**

 **As for a couple of questions you guys asked, no sadly I won't be making Artemis mortal as a punishment for something she did, Percy and her are going to meet when she's a goddess.**

 **I'll think about the saves/reloads as well but I'm leaning against it, I'll kind of ruin the story if Percy can just reload anytime something goes wrong.**

 **Make sure to keep leaving reviews guys, it is encouraging and makes me want to write more.**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I reached my room I immediately closed my door and locked it, just in case my mother were to come home early.

I quickly jumped onto my bed and opened the book I got from the empusa and skipped to the part on how to hide your scent, I'll read the other stuff at a later date. It read;

 **To hide ones scent, one can be a novice at the Mist, and potion making. Even if you are a master, you can only hide one's scent for so long. As said person gets older it'll be virtually impossible to use the Mist to hide a demi-god's scent. The age where it'll become useless is about 13 years old.**

 **Directions:**

 **Blood of the user**

 **Blood of one of the parents (godly parent will cover scent for till about 13 years old, mortal will last till about 10 years old)**

 **Mix all together with element closely tied to user in a cast iron pot (not celestial bronze as that'll interfere with the potion)**

 **Let rest for one night under a full moon immediately after making the potion.**

 **-Cost 2000MP, 1500HP**

Crap, that's a lot of MP and HP; I need to make sure I'm in a safe area when I do this.

My blood is easy. An element would obviously be salt water, which I can grab from the pool, as it's filled with salt water, can't get purer then that, and then getting my mother's blood, yikes. Looking down at the final direction I can leave the finished product out on our terrace during the full moon, hidden behind my mother's small garden so she won't notice it.

As I looked back at the directions I thought; "This should be easy; the only hard part is getting my mother's blood…"

I quickly put getting my mother's blood out of my head for now; I'll deal with it later, as the next full moon is in 2 days, I hopefully have more than enough time. "I should get the other materials ready and save my mother's blood when an opportune moment comes up." I thought.

With my plan set, I needed to hide this book, I wonder…

"Storage" I said aloud.

Hmm… Thinking back to RPG games I've played. "..Inventory" I again said aloud.

A greenish box appeared in front of me, great. It seems like it has infinite space. I quickly threw in my mortal money, drachmas and the Book on Mist Enchantments and dismissed the box.

Just to test it out, I quickly thought of my inventory and it popped up, then I reached in the greenish box and thought of pulling out my book, after I pulled it out and looked it over, I immediately put it back, and thought, "Good it works, this should be helpful."

I then unlocked my door and went into the kitchen looking for an old cast iron pot, which my mother shouldn't miss as she uses that non-stick stuff now. I quickly found the pot I was looking for and gave a quick smile, my mother was a hoarder in some ways, she never threw anything out.

I went to the sink and washed out the pot to make sure nothing in there would interfere with the potion I'll be making. After doing that I placed the pot into my inventory and got an empty water bottle from the recycling bin and made my way downstairs after making sure I had Riptide in my pocket. I quickly reached the pool entrance and opened the door to the pool area. I then filled up the water bottle with salt water from the pool, using my powers to purify it fully and make it pure salt water, to make sure nothing in there would interfere with the potion I was making. Perhaps I was being a bit paranoid, but I couldn't care less. This had to work perfectly; it was for my safety and my mothers'. I then put the bottle of salt water into my inventory and got moving.

I made my way back upstairs to our apartment and made my way to the front door. As I got there I quickly opened the door and locked it behind me. I got out my mental checklist out and looked over what else I needed. I had the pot, I had my blood which I can get "from the source", and I had an element that was significant to me, salt water. The only thing I was missing was my mother's blood.

Luckily I still had 2 days left until the full moon.

I decided to just chill out and grind out some water manipulation levels until my mother got home, which should be in a couple of hours.

2 hours later;

I heard another 'Ping!'

It was getting quite annoying to be honest, but it was worth it as each time it happened I leveled up.

I quickly looked up and looked at my current level and bonuses;

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-9 (85%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 11 MP per minute.**

 **Special abilities –**

 **Able to make spikes of harden water (500 damage, 95MP per spike)**

 **Able to make a water shield (140MP, able to block arrows and such)**

Good. I had been practicing making spikes of harden water and water shields in case I ever needed to use those, it'll be good to actually know what I'm doing rather than going with the flow. As I finished up my train of thought I decided that was enough training and cleaned up my little mess (the entire living room was soaked) throwing it out the window again. "It's ok though, I recycle so it makes everything even steven." I thought.

I looked up at the clock to see I still had about an hour to kill. I decided to do something with that time, rather than sit here and do nothing.

I quickly went to where we store our video games and did something that most people would cringe at, I took out the instruction manual for the many RPG games that we had. I skipped the controller instructions part and looks for the tips and tricks area. I was actually quite surprised to see that there was actually useful information in here. Unfortunately I found out most of this stuff by experimentation, for example my inventory and status. As I read through the manual some more I found something interesting, it read;

 **Many people don't realize that you're able to grind out certain stats by using simple methods such as solving a puzzle, which will give easy WIS and INT points.**

 **In addition you should try to make sure not to waste your skill points in skills that can be leveled up easily, for example STR. LUC in contrast is hard to level up and it is much more efficient to use skill points there.**

Hm, this is good to know, as I was getting lost in my thoughts I heard something…

'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out more about video games and how to become amazing at them.**

 **Rewards –**

 **250xp**

Huh, forgot about that quest…

I decided to check my status to see how much experience I needed to level.

'Status' I said aloud.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 6; EXP till level- 1250/3500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-19(+5)=24**

 **VIT-8(+12)=20**

 **DEX-8(+12)=20**

 **INT-11(+5)=16**

 **WIS-11**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 268$/25D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

I still need quite a bit more experience to level, oh well, I'm in no rush. As I finished up reading the manuals I heard the door open and I turned around to see my mother walking in.

I smiled, "Hi Mom".

"Percy, how are you feeling?" She said as she rushed up to me giving me a hug and being overbearing, I acted like I was annoyed, while secretly I was just as happy to see her as she was to see me.

"I'm feeling better Mom, how was work?" I asked.

"It was fine; I got you a little surprise because I know you aren't feeling good." She told me with a sly smile.

I responded by making puppy dog eyes at her trying to get whatever presents she had for me, and as usual she gave in.

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has been leveled twice!**

 **Persuasion, Lvl 5 (0%)**

 **Your ability to convince someone to do something or see something your way.**

 **10% chance for them to agree with you.**

As I dismissed the message my mother went into her purse and pulled out something that made me grin like a mad man.

Blue candy.

"*SQQQUEELLLL*" I so didn't squeal, I just made my joy audible.

I quickly attacked the candy as my mother just laughed softly at my antics.

'Ping!'

 **Blue sour worm: Food**

 **Restores – 1MP**

"So food helps restore MP, and probably HP too if it were more healthy. Good to know." I thought, as I ignored the rest of the messages while eating the candy.

"So what did you do today" She asked me as she went into the kitchen to make food, as she did so I immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Perseus! Why didn't you eat your pancakes" She demanded sternly.

Well I couldn't tell her I forgot because I was busy grinding and killing monsters. I quickly made up an excuse saying "I ate cereal Mom, I was going to eat the pancakes for lunch but I decided to go swim and forgot about it."

"Well, I'm making dinner now so this is your breakfast tomorrow." She sighed.

I just smiled and accepted it, no need to make this worst then I already made it. Now that I think about it I haven't had to eat in a while, maybe it's the Gamer's Body's effect?

Probably.

As my mother was cooking I was watching TV and decided to tune into the instructional channel and found a sword fighting tutorial episode. "This is good." I thought. I can learn how to use Riptide correctly, and get stronger so I can defend myself. I can't always rely on my powers, I needed skill.

I paid most of my attention on listening on what the instructor was saying making sure that tomorrow I'd practice this all. On the other hand I was paying attention to my Mom cooking, hopefully she'll nick her finger as bad as that sounds. Unfortunately she's an expert cook and it's not likely it'll happen, so reluctantly I used the water that was on the blade of the knife to shift its direction and cut my mother's finger a little.

"Whoops!" She said, "I'll be right back honey."

As she went into the bathroom I quickly paused the TV and went into the kitchen. As I got there I remembered something that I learnt before, blood was over 70% water, hopefully that'll be enough for me to collect a couple of drops. I quickly focused on the blood and willed it in a small cup. It resisted but I was able to get it and I quickly placed the cup into my inventory.

As I went back to the couch I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **New ability under Water Manipulation.**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-9 (85%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 11 MP per minute.**

 **Special abilities –**

 **Able to make spikes of harden water (500 damage, 95MP per spike)**

 **Able to make a water shield (140MP, able to block arrows and such)**

 **Able to control blood(250MP, only works on blood already spilt, not blood in someone's body.)**

"Interesting" I thought. "So many uses, especially if I'm in a dangerous situation without any water."

As I finished up my thoughts on the uses of blood in battle, I unpaused the TV just as my Mom walked back into the kitchen to start cooking again with a bandage on her finger. I felt kind of guilty once I saw that but I quickly used my Gamer's Mind to crush that as it was needed for both of our safeties plus it'll heal in a day or two.

As I quickly put that thought out of my head I finished up the episode and heard my Mom call out, "Dinner's ready Percy, come here."

I got up off the coach and walked into the dining room and sat down across from my Mom.

"Smells good" I said.

My mother just smiled at me and put me some chicken and salad. Curiously I observed it and saw;

 **Chicken breast with salad: Food**

 **Restores – 50HP and 50MP**

I guess my hypothesis was correct; this is a good way to regain MP and HP if I need to do it passively.

As I ate it my mother and I chatted about random topics. As we finished up my mother said "Percy get ready to go to bed and tomorrow I'm only working part-time so I'll be home at 1PM and we'll be able to go to the beach."

I gave a big smile "Awesome!"

"Chop, chop she said, go to bed." She said unable to resist mimicking my smile back.

I got up and rushed off to room, "Good night Mom!" I yelled as I closed my door.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys and make sure to keep leaving reviews, follows and favorites, motivates me to write me.**

 **To answer some of your questions Percy will be able to manipulate the Mist, and eventually use Magic but the Magic part will be a quite a bit away. He'll also be able to control Ice, and Vapor, I don't see why not as it's basically water, also in this chapter I included blood. In regards to pee/sweat I mean sure but I probably won't use that in the story.**

 **Also, Iliad in first grade might have been a bit advanced but kids usually like the mythology stuff and the teacher read the book aloud while the students followed along, (which was supposed to be inferred.) so I think it's fine for the current setting.**

 **Just a small update as well, school has started recently so instead of updates being pretty much every day I'm going to push it back to around every 3-5 days, because of this I'll be sure to make sure the word count quite a bit longer, don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy stretched as he woke up, and rubbed his eyes, opening them up to the customary;

'Ping!'

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

I looked over to the clock to see it was 6am, ew. I've noticed that I have needed less and less sleep now that I've become The Gamer, and I don't like it. I used to be able to sleep till 3pm, now I can't. I might sound childish, but I am one, so ha.

I groaned as I got up and I went into the bathroom, and went through my daily routine; I quickly brushed my teeth then hopped into the shower.

5 minutes later;

"AND I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE OHOHOHOH"

45 minutes later;

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. "Ah nothing like a 'quick' shower to brighten up the day."

As I walked into the living room I saw my mother sitting on the couch with a sly smile, "Percy, who knew you had such a wonderful voice and such a strong pair of lungs" She said trying to hold back her giggles as I blushed beet red.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said as I ran into the kitchen to kill the blue pancakes from yesterday. Even though I'm not hungry, I am always up for food and it's a habit anyway.

I quickly warmed them up and sat by my mother saying "Why are you awake so early Mom?"

As soon as I said that I knew I shouldn't of, she immediately had that sly smile on again ready to tease me. "Well I couldn't just sleep through that wonderful singing could I?"

I just looked down, red again, and went to get my pancakes from the mircowave. I quickly went to the back to sit next to my mom and said;

"Sorry for waking you up Mom, I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to take a short shower."

Again she looked like she was holding back her laughter, again. "You were in there for close to an hour Percy…"

"Mom! What is it make fun of Percy day!" I said in an annoyed voice. I liked long showers, especially since I can practice my powers in there, "I should be really close to a level." I thought offhand.

"Hehe, whatever Percy. I got to go to work at 8am today, and like I said yesterday, I'll be home at 1pm sharp so get ready to go to the beach, and pack three days' worth of clothes." She told me with a smirk.

I quickly deciphered her meaning and said with a big smile, "Montauk?"

"Yes Percy, Montauk, same cabin as always, three nights. Consider this your birthday present and a little extra because you weren't feeling good a couple of days ago." She told me starting out with a big smile and ending in a small scowl, she obviously knew that 'pink eye' wasn't contagious after 1 day of medication and was pissed off at the school doctor for telling me not to come back for a week.

"Yah awesome!" I said enthusiastically, as I quickly gave her a hug trying to get her mind off screaming her head off at the nurse. It worked.

She quickly gave me a hug back saying "Thank you Percy." With a knowing smile, knowing exactly why I hugged her; damn did she have to be so smart? At this rate I won't be able to hide that fact that I'm a demi-god from her. She continued saying "now I have to get ready for work, so eat your pancakes and get ready for our little trip."

As she walked off I ate my pancakes I thought about what I should do for the day. I quickly realized that the full moon was tonight, and I had to find a good spot that was hidden at the cabin to let it rest in the light of the full moon, so I had to make the potion sometime tonight in order to let it rest outside overnight. "Lucky I had discovered my inventory." I thought. "Without it this entire plan would have gone down the drain and I'd have to wait a month to make the potion again, with my scent getting stronger every day." Now that I thought about it, we were leaving the safety of our home, which is covered by the mortal "scent" of everyone else living in our apartment building. The only reason Jamie found us was because she followed my scent home close enough to be able to sniff through the mortals and find which apartment we lived at. Now that we were going to Montauk I was practically leaving a trail to where we were going and we might be attacked on the road.

Due to this, I quickly decided to spend most of the day practicing with Riptide. After watching the instructional video on sword fighting I had a pretty good grip on some moves, and hopefully I'll level up my Sword Mastery skill just in case I run into a monster and needed to defend my mother and I. With that thought I quickly felt some panic seep into my head as I might be putting my mother in danger, but I quickly stamped that out with my Gamer's Mind. I'll defend both of us, as long as we get to Montauk safely no monster would dare come attack me by the ocean, and now that I thought about it they shouldn't be able to find me either as my scent would be covered up by the ocean. Thank the gods my father was Poseidon so my scent was similar to the ocean.

As I finished up my pancakes I heard my mother walked up behind me and give me a hug, "Goodbye Percy, I'll see you soon." She told me.

"Bye Mom" I replied in turn as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

I instantly ran up to my room and pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the blade. Anaklusmos was engraved on the blade itself, barely visible unless you closely examined it.

I tested out a few moves and surprisingly it felt completely natural, almost as if it was an extension of me. After going through a couple of warm up moves I decided to test out some fighting styles I saw in the instructional video that I watched. As I did so I couldn't help but get a feeling similar to when I was in water, everything faded away from me as I practiced with my blade.

Around 10 minutes later;

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-5 (45%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **25% more damage when using swords.**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant training you have gained +2 STR, +1 DEX, and +1 VIT.**

I quickly dismissed the message. I was drenched in sweat, I really had to work up my stamina, it's only been like 10 minutes and I was exhausted. How was I supposed to stay in a fight, and win with such terrible endurance. I went over to my desk and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it, and I was about to dump some on my head but decided not to. "I can't always rely on water being there to save the day when I'm tired. I'll work through the pain." I thought.

I immediately got back into my stance and started to practice again, ignoring the burning of my muscles, working on my stance, and making sure my swings were precise. As I did this my thoughts were trailing off as my body went into auto-pilot. RPG games usually have dungeons and the stuff; I need to find one because no matter how much solo training I do, I need a real opponent, not to mention getting loot would be useful.

I spent the next two hours or so practicing my sword skills and making sure I was able to defend, surprisingly I only leveled up once, but I guess that is to be expected now that I am getting higher in this skill particular skill.

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-6 (45%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **30% more damage when using swords.**

'Ping!'

 **You have gained +2 DEX from training and being agile while doing so.**

I smiled as I dismissed the messages.

I decided to check out my status;

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 6; EXP till level- 1250/3500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-21(+5)=26**

 **VIT-9(+12)=21**

 **DEX-11(+12)=23**

 **INT-11(+5)=16**

 **WIS-11**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-6**

 **MONEY- 268$/25D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

"Looking better" I thought, "but I was still quite a low level, I definitely needed to kill more monsters and such, as Jamie gave a crap load of experience, I'm sure that other monsters will be similar."

As I cleaned myself, removing all the sweat, I decided I might as well start packing for my trip. As soon as I thought about it I couldn't help but feel excitement, Montauk was my favorite place to go and my mother's too. She always said she met my father there. Honestly I guess that made sense considering he was the god of the sea.

Reminiscing back to when we went there last year I decided I had a perfect place in mind to leave my potion out in the moonlight, afterwards I can get rid of my scent for a couple of years at least, and hopefully I'm actually able to defend myself and not just count on luck.

I went up to my closet and grabbed 5 pairs of shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, and some underwear. I also grabbed my bathing suit, and toothbrush. I threw all of that stuff in my backpack and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Well I'm set." I thought with a giggle.

I stretched as I sat down on the coach, I was really tired from sword training. I decided to take a break from all this training while I waited for my Mom to come home, so I watched some TV. Flipping through the channels I immediately found something that caught my attention, a documentary of the deep sea. I changed the channel to it and found a huge shark swimming through the ocean while the mortals stayed back watching it. I had stars in my eyes. "I had to meet one of those" I thought with a smile.

As I watched TV I got absorbed into it until I heard my mother come home, it was a bit early, but whatever.

"Percy, are you ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yep!" I said in turn.

"Alright, we'll leave in about thirty minutes while I get ready." She told me with a smile.

I nodded my head and sat back on the couch sighing. When my mother says 30 minutes, that's code for 1 hour and 30 minutes, not that I expected anything less, as I saw she wasn't ready to go on a three day trip yet, she wasn't even packed!

As I did so I decided I was bored with watching TV and went into our small book collection and picked out a book on Greek Mythology.

I read about the Nemean lion, and the Hydra, to the Minotaur, and random monsters that were considered legends. I quickly read through the stories about them and made sure to commit it to memory. Unlike the mortal readers who read this, I had a legitimate use of knowing their weaknesses, hopefully I'll never have to know them though.

'Ping!'

 **You gain +1 INT for reading and understanding the book and +1 WIS for deciding to remember powerful monster's weaknesses.**

I dismissed the message and went back to reading.

I read through the Greek legends and myths found myself laughing at the drama that the gods showed. "I wonder if they're like this in real life" I thought.

As I continued reading I mumbled "Make sure to note never to piss off the gods or compare myself to them, they seem to be the vindictive type according to almost every story…"

I heard thunder boom in the background, as I stifled my giggles, perhaps I shouldn't have said that out loud. Nah, drama queens.

As I finished up the book I heard my mother say "Come on Percy, it's around 2pm, we should get going." As she walked into the living room with a medium sized bag filled with a bunch of stuff. "Looks like you finished in record time Mom, only 1 hour!" I said sarcastically, to which she just laughed and went back into her room to make sure she didn't forget anything. I looked at the bag she placed near me and saw something curious, a container that had an inner shine to it. I squinted my eyes at it. "Huh?" I thought surprised. There is mist covering it up as I focused on it some more I broke through it and then observed it

 **Canister of Nectar and Ambrosia:**

 **The food of the gods.** **Nectar and Ambrosia is used as a healing drink/food when someone is injured. Demigods can drink/eat it, but if they have too much of it, they are in danger of being incinerated. Humans can't drink/eat it at all without being incinerated. It is said to taste like the user's favorite food.**

 **+25% MP and HP – Per one serving (Only one serving per 6 hours).**

Interesting. My father must of prepared my mother even more than I expected. I got a warm feeling in my chest at the fact that he cared for us.

I decided to leave it as is, as I had no use for it at the moment, and my mother will probably notice if I took it.

A couple of minutes later; I finished up day dreaming as my mother came back into the room and put some more stuff in the bag, "Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yeah mom, let's go." I replied.

We left our apartment building minutes later and went out to our car. It was nothing special but I didn't really mind.

I sat in the front seat after a moment of debating with my mother about it, she just seemed to give in, probably hoping the mist would cover the fact that a 6 year old was in the front seat. Probably will too…

The drive there was about 4 hours long, so we chatted about random stuff about an hour and a half in we decided to stop for food, we went to a Wendy's that was off the side of the highway, yum…

2 and half hours later;

"No monsters attacked, perfect." I thought as we reached our cabin.

"FINALLY! FREEDOM!" I said out loud to myself as we were finally there. That didn't stop my mother from giggling.

"Oh so dramatic Percy, it was only a 4 hour drive." She told me smiling.

I just nodded my head still doing a happy dance. We were in front of the cabin we usually go to when we go to Montauk. I could hear the beach in the background, I couldn't wait.

"Come on Mom!" I said, as I grabbed the bag she packed and threw on my backpack and ran to the cabin. Thank god my STR level was decent otherwise this would suck.

As we reached the cabin, I quickly searched the bag and pulled out the electric stove for my potion. As I finished taking it mother followed shortly behind me and scolded me for taking both bags by myself, to which I just ignored smirking. She replied by smacking the back of my head jokingly.

My mother unlocked the door to the cabin and we walked in. We immediately set out to cleaning the cabin, no one likes dust and spiders, even though we aren't Athena's descendants, ha as if. As we went about cleaning I looked out the window and saw the ocean and saw my mother behind me. She seemed to have lost 10 years, her eyes the same color as the ocean, her hair shining. She was always like this when we came to Montauk, and I guess I could see why she attracted Poseidon.

"Beautiful view isn't it, Percy?" She told me.

"Yeah…" I replied wistfully.

"Why don't you go out onto the beach while I finish up cleaning the place, I'll be out in a little bit." She told me smiling.

"Really?" I asked with a big smile, making sure she wasn't teasing.

"Yes really, don't go too far away from the cabin." She told me sternly.

"Yes Mom" I replied, rolling my eyes at the obvious, but I refrained from commenting less I draw her wrath on me.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my bathing suit, and immediately went outside;

"I'll see you in about 20 minutes Percy." She told me before turning around and smashing a spider with her slipper.

"Alright mom" I said, as I was walking away she hit another spider, "Savage" I mumbled. Obviously I didn't say that low enough as my mother giggled and smirked at me.

I blushed and ran outside and made my way to the beach. As I reached the water, I walked onto the shore and let the waves hit my feet, the water was pretty cool, but I couldn't care less. It was perfect for me. As I let my mind wander I realized I had about 20 minutes to myself, which was something that I had to use wisely, as during these trips we are usually together, and this might be the only chance I get to start making the potion. In addition it's about 5:30pm, and sunset is at around 7pm, meaning I have about 3 or so hours before I need to leave the potion out in the light of the full moon.

I quickly looked around me and saw that no one was watching, as I opened my inventory, I quickly reached into it and pulled out what I needed.

As I took out everything I needed, I was surprised to see that my mother's blood was still fresh. Interesting, it looks like my inventory holds stuff in perfect condition as well. This could be useful in many ways, before I got lost in thought I quickly went back to the task in hand. I opened the Book on Mist enchantments and re-read the instructions;

 **To hide ones scent, one can be a novice at the Mist, and potion making. Even if you are a master, you can only hide one's scent for so long. As said person gets older it'll be virtually impossible to use the Mist to hide a demi-god's scent. The age where it'll become useless is about 13 years old.**

 **Directions:**

 **Blood of the user**

 **Blood of one of the parents (godly parent will cover scent for till about 13 years old, mortal will last till about 10 years old)**

 **Mix all together with element closely tied to user in a cast iron pot (not celestial bronze as that'll interfere with the potion)**

 **Let rest for one night under a full moon immediately after making the potion.**

 **-Cost 2000MP, 1500HP**

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Successfully make the potion to suppress your scent!**

 **Rewards –**

 **10000 experience**

 **You have 5 years of your scent being hidden.**

 **Failure –**

 **Death of your mother and yourself.**

 **YES/NO**

I read over the quest and winced at the failure penalty but still pressed yes, I had no intention of failing.

Hmm, I guess I should get started and do this now.

I grabbed the cast iron pot and took out a portable stove, which I snatched from my mother's bag. She bought in-case she wanted to make some food I guess. I quickly turned it on and looked around once again to make sure no one was watching. As I was waiting for the pot to heat up I felt quite nervous, what if I mess up, but I quickly squashed that we my Gamer's Mind, no time for doubt now.

Once the pot was warm, I decided to get started. I took out Riptide and make a small cut on my finger, dripping 12 or so drops of my blood into the pot. I then took the cup that had my mother's blood and dumped it in there. Finally, I took out the bottle of salt water and slowly dumped that into the potion and stirred it with a wooden spoon. As I did such I started to feel a tug at my gut, the same feeling I get when I use MP, and I started to feel weaker, as that started to happen I immediately emptied the rest of the bottle of salt water that I didn't need over my head, in order to get the boost from being in a body of water, so I had enough MP and HP to go through with this.

'Ping!'

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your father being Poseidon, you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

 **+20 STR, VIT, and DEX.**

As soon as I heard that ping, I felt strength rush back into my veins and slowly the tugging on my gut got stronger and stronger, until it suddenly stopped. I dropped down to the floor breathing hard. I stayed there for a bit relaxing from the drain of HP/MP. Finally I looked up at the potion. It had a layer of mist so thick, I don't even think someone who is clear sighted could see through it. I peered into it and saw it was bubbling, and I quickly took it off the flame and picked it up. I then opened my inventory and placed it in there until the full moon was out and I was ready to do the next step. As I put it in my inventory I quickly started to clean up. I turned off the stove and refilled the bottle of salt water from the ocean and put it back into my inventory. I also disposed of the cup as I had no use for it. I quickly picked up Riptide where I left it on the floor and recapped it, putting it in my pocket. As I looked around to make sure I didn't leave anything out I took a deep breath.

"Time to get into the ocean, it should help restore my strength." I thought. As I took off my shirt I decided to check my status, to see how much HP/MP I had remaining;

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 6; EXP till level- 1250/3500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-21(+5)=26**

 **VIT-9(+12)=21**

 **DEX-11(+12)=23**

 **INT-12(+5)=17**

 **WIS-12**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-8**

 **MONEY- 268$/25D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

Interesting. The bonuses I get from being in a body of water ran out as the water I poured on myself dried out, but I was still as good as new even after spending 2000MP and 1500HP. Good to know.

I walked into the ocean and as I walked in I hear a 'Ping!', Curious, I looked up and saw;

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your father being Poseidon, you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

 **+20 STR, VIT, and DEX.**

I blinked.

I blinked again.

I slowly said out loud, "…Status".

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-2300/2300 (Due to being in a body of water)**

 **Mana-2550/2550 (Due to being in a body of water)**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 6; EXP till level- 1250/3500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-21(+25)=46**

 **VIT-9(+32)=41**

 **DEX-11(+32)=43**

 **INT-12(+5)=17**

 **WIS-12**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-8**

 **MONEY- 268$/25D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

Hm, I specially remember testing this by pouring water over my head multiple times after using my MP up, but I never got the full bonus again. As I thought about it I realized it was because I was in a different body of water, giving the bonus again.

"That is so broken but, I need all the advantages I can get." I thought with a smile.

Looking back over my stats I found myself quite impressed that I progressed so much in such a short period of time. As I thought that I went deeper into the ocean and submerged myself, after making sure my mother wasn't out on the beach yet.

'Ping!'

 **Water breathing ability active.**

"No really…" I thought sarcastically.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. It was beautiful down here. I saw some fishes swim up to me;

"Son of Poseidon", "Prince" They said over and over again. I was surprised, I could understand them, and they called me a Prince, but I guess it made sense, being who I am. I wonder if I can talk to sharks, like the one in that documentary…

Before I could get lost in that train of thought I quickly responded to the fishes;

"Yes I am, I'd appreciate if you don't tell any other sea-life that I'm here or know who I am. My mother doesn't know that I know about my heritage, so I can't be seen talking to you either." I said sadly. I instinctually knew that they understood what I wanted, even if they couldn't understand all that I said.

The fishes quickly complied and they somehow bowed, don't ask, and swam away. I immediately surfaced and made my way to the shore.

That was interesting.

I just decided to have fun in the water as I saw my mother come out and set up beach chairs for us and sit down and open a book. Oh well I thought, I'll just have fun by myself!

2 or so hours later;

"Ready to hop in Mom?"

"The water is freezing Percy, of course not!" She told me, and looked at me like I was crazy. I already could tell that she was joking.

"Come on Mom, it's not that bad. You'll get used to it, come on, you don't want me to drown you do?" I said with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

Luckily she didn't notice it, as she was trying to suppress her giggles at the thought of the son of Poseidon drowning.

"Very funny Percy, I'll go in the water tomorrow, come on now we'll make a campfire and roast some marshmallows." She said with a smile.

I sighed, I'll get her in the water tomorrow, I wanted me some marshmallows.

"Ok Mom, but you're getting in tomorrow!" I said as I made my way to the towel she had placed on a beach chair for me.

I quickly looked up to see the sun was going down. I needed to be ready when the moon came out, but I still had time.

As I sat down my mother and I got some firewood and started to make a fire, as soon as it got big enough we took out the marshmallows. While we were roasting them we talked about my mother's parents, and what they were like, and how they unfortunately passed away, and as usual she tells me stories about my father. Even though I knew who my father was I didn't get tired of hearing her describe what he was like. As she finished talking about him, we just relaxed by the fire enjoying the moment, occasionally talking about random stuff. As I saw the moon start to come up I tensed and quickly relaxed due to me slamming down my Gamer's Mind.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I lied.

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lvl 4 (5%)**

 **This represents your ability to tell lies successfully.**

 **10% chance to not be caught lying.**

I quickly dismissed the message as I heard my mother say, "Alright honey."

I got up off of my chair and made my way to the cabin, as soon as I got out of my mother's sight, I quickly made my way to secluded area that was open to the moonlight and was surrounded by trees and bushes so I could hide my potion. I quickly opened my inventory and carefully grabbed the cast iron pot, making sure not to spill anything or burn myself as I slowly put it down and made sure it was hidden, but was still getting the light from the full moon.

As soon as I was finished I slowly walked away making sure not disturb anything and hoped that the thick mist surrounding the potion already would be enough to deter any animals or mortals from that area.

I quickly made my way back to the campsite and sat down.

"Back" I said.

We talked for a bit more but then she asked me something that made my blood freeze.

"So, when did you find out you were a demi-god?" She asked me casually, as if it were an everyday thing.

Oh fuck.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guy** **s, make sure to leave more and to favorite and follow. It gives a lot of motivation to actually write more.**

 **To answer some questions; I probably will make it so he'll eventually be able to control blood in someone's body, depending on their level so he won't be able to control a god or something.**

 **And about this story being similar to The Dark Gamer, yeah I could see that but then again most Gamer stories are quite similar but we have a completely different plot from The Dark Gamer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:**

 _I got up off of my chair and made my way to the cabin, as soon as I got out of my mother's sight, I quickly made my way to secluded area that was open to the moonlight and was surrounded by trees and bushes so I could hide my potion. I quickly opened my inventory and carefully grabbed the cast iron pot, making sure not to spill anything or burn myself as I slowly put it down and made sure it was hidden, but was still getting the light from the full moon._

 _As soon as I was finished I slowly walked away making sure not disturb anything and hoped that the thick mist surrounding the potion already would be enough to deter any animals or mortals from that area._

 _I quickly made my way back to the campsite and sat down._

" _Back" I said._

 _We talked for a bit more but then she asked me something that made my blood freeze._

" _So, when did you find out you were a demi-god?" She asked me casually, as if it were an everyday thing._

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

That was all I could think as my mother looked up from the campfire waiting for my response.

I started to panic, but quickly slammed down my Gamer's Mind and decided to just tell the truth, minus the fact that my life was a game now... I had a feeling that I shouldn't tell anyone that.

"I found out a couple of days ago. How did you find out that I knew?" I asked curiously, and worried at the same time. Would she be mad at me for hiding this? She must have noticed my reaction, as the angry drained out of her face, though it still held a certain fierceness, she answered;

"I saw you talking to the fishes and breathing underwater a while ago. I also noticed that the weapon your father gave me, to eventually give to you, was missing, and I saw some golden dust under my coach." She said, ending with a playful glare, but hidden behind that was worry, and a bit of hurt that I didn't tell her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mom, I just didn't want to worry you. I wanted you to be safe" I said.

As I said that she got up, and walked over to hug me, teary eyed. After a couple of minutes she started to tell the full story of how she met my father. I didn't interrupt her as I realized she was just trying to process that I had certain secrets which she wished I never found out about, and this was her way of coping.

"I know I told you this bunch of times, but I guess I should tell you the full story Percy. I met your father right here on this beach; I'm sure by now you know what Mist is?" She asked curiously.

I nodded my head and she continued; "Yes well, I can see through the mist. I am what you call a clear-sighted mortal. The first time I saw your father, he was walking around the beach playing with his trident as if it was a toy and wasn't an extremely powerful weapon used to fight titans." She said with a small laugh. I joined in as I imagined that as well.

"I walked up to him and we started talking, he immediately knew that I could see who he really was, and well, we just hit it off from there. A couple of years later you were born, and due to the divine laws that the gods must follow, less they face severe consequences, he had to leave. He was forbidden from interfering directing when it came to you, which unfortunately included visiting you in any capacity "She finished off sadly.

I just nodded my head after processing her short retelling.

"I guess this is where I have to send you to camp, Poseidon said this day would come but I didn't expect it to be so soon." She said miserably.

I just hugged her and decided to tell her about Jamie with a few edits so she wouldn't kill me with the strength of her hug.

5 minutes later;

"And as I destroyed her I got a spoil of war from her. It was a book she stole from Hecate when she betrayed her for her new master. It had information on how to use the mist to hide one's scent till the age of 11, I'm in the process of making the potion now. You don't need to send me away to this camp, what is that by the way?" I asked quickly, hoping that she wouldn't kill me for fighting a monster and almost getting killed, and also because I was quite curious about this camp.

My mother didn't say anything for a few minutes just hugging me and pulling herself together;

"We are going to have a long chat Perseus Jackson about your adventures, but for now I'll settle for what you have told me." She said sternly, with worry clearing shining in her face. She continued; "The camp I was talking about is called Camp Half-Blood. It is a safe-haven for children of the gods, protected from all monsters, unless invited in. You would be trained there, on how to defend yourself and on how to use your powers, by Chiron, the legendary trainer of heroes." She wiped her eyes and continued as if what she said next hurt her, which it probably did; "For the 'weaker' gods and goddess," She said with a scoff, as if they were not weak at all, which I have to agree with, as I'd assume most are still very powerful. She continued saying; "They only send their kids there over the summer, but your father is Poseidon. He is powerful, and so is your scent, due to this you might have to stay year round. When your father told me about this, at first he wanted me to send you off to camp immediately, for my safety and yours, even though it would bring great sadness to me, I admit, I should of agreed but I was stubborn and selfish. You were my baby and I would not be parted from you, and I told him so, and after arguing for days, he gave in. He helped me get an apartment in a place, which in his words, "reeked of mortal", so it would cover your scent until you became older, at which point I would have to send you to camp." She said.

"But you said this potion, would block out your scent completely for five years?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes Mom, but after that the potion won't work anymore, and my scent would come back acting as if it were a beacon in the middle of the sea, " I said honestly, not wanting to give her false hope. Seeing her face though, I quickly continued; "At that point though I would be 11 years old, hopefully during that time I will have become strong enough to the point where I only need to go to camp over the summer." I finished trying to make her feel better.

She just smiled sadly; "I know what you're trying to do Percy, but you know as well as I do that you are powerful. Your father said you might be the most powerful of his children, he could see it in you. I know that by the time that potion runs out you'll be hunted by monsters, and it won't be safe for you to live outside of camp."

I just gave up on the argument. I knew that I couldn't lie to her about that, so I took a different approach to try to make her feel better.

"That might be true Mom but we still have years to go until we reach that point, why don't we forget about it for now?" I said.

Her face soften a bit as she let it go to worry about it at a later date but then she looked at me smirking evilly, "So Perseus, why don't you tell me about your all of your 'adventures' so far…" She demanded.

I gulped. Might as well get this over with, as I regaled the tale of how I guessed I was a demi-god, and found books in the library that explained the Mist, things about demi-god's scent, etc. – She gave me a weird look when I told her about that, but didn't comment. I told her about how I thought my growing scent might attract monsters now that I knew who I was, so I faked pink eye and got sent home and how I searched the house for a weapon, just in case I was attacked and needed to defend myself, and so on.

As I finished up telling her what happened in the last few days, while editing some things out, like the things relating to this strange Gamer ability I finished by explaining I had made the potion a little while ago, and that by tomorrow I should be scent free for the next 5 years.

When I was finished with my own retelling, she spent a lot of time scolding me for not telling her about all this before and coddling me from random stuff as if it'd turn into a monster and eat me, then went back to scolding me. As she finished yelling at me some more, she took a deep breath;

"I forgive you Percy, but know this; you can always come to me if you need to talk. I'll always be your mother, even when you leave for camp." She told me seriously. As we sat there for a couple of more minutes my Mom looked at her watch, saying; "Come on now, it's getting late; let's get back to the cabin and get ready for bed."

"Alright Mom." I said happily, glad to finally get all of what happened these last few days off of my chest, and the fact that she wasn't mad at me, and had forgiven me just made it all that much better.

The only down side is that she'll be a tad bit overprotective now, but I thought; "At least I will be able to train openly and she'll support me with it… Huh, she'll probably encourage it."

As we got up, we picked up our chairs and put out the campfire, and grabbed all the food, etc.

Making sure we got everything, we made our way to the cabin and got ready for bed.

"Good night Mom." I said quietly as we settled in our beds after putting everything away.

"Good night Percy." She replied back as I slowly zoned out.

* * *

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes as I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

I groaned and dismissed the message. I stayed still for a few seconds and stretched. I checked the clock near my bed side and it was 4am. Sigh… If there is one thing I hate about this Gamer power is that I now require less sleep and food, what's a young man to do, oh the horror!

I got out of bed as quietly as possible making sure not to wake up my mother and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly went through my morning routine but decided to skip out of my shower, as the ocean was less than a minute away. That made my morning routine about 5 minutes, huh, who knew. As I finished, I left the bathroom and looked outside the window in the main room. "The sun hasn't gone up yet, it should still be another two or so hours before it comes out, and then my potion will be ready." I thought excited.

This is good. I will be scent free and I will be able to do a lot more stuff. I realized then that I had nothing to do so I decided to go outside and walk on the beach in front of the cabin, and maybe take a quick dip in the ocean. Maybe I could talk to some more sea creatures?

As I got into my bathing suit and making sure I had Riptide, I immediately wrote a note telling my mother what I was doing then went outside and made my way to the ocean, still grumbling about how unfair it was I was "forced" to get up this early.

A few minutes later I reached the ocean. It was beautiful at night to be completely honest. Even though we were on a private beach that was exclusive to the people who rent out the cabins, we were still in New York, The Big Apple, meaning everything here was lit up completely by tall buildings, even if we weren't in the city. In a way I was glad, as I could still see the water clearly with the combination of the lights and the moon.

As I finished taking in the sights, I took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the ocean, as I took off my t-shirt and ran into the water;

'Ping!'

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your father being Poseidon, you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

 **+20 STR, VIT, and DEX.**

I just ignored the message, dismissing it casually as I went deeper into the water. As I kept walking I considered praying to my father. In a way it could be really beneficial to me, as I could ask for tutors in my powers and sword play, etc.

In a completely different view though, he was a god. I couldn't be sure he wouldn't just smite me for daring to ask him to meet/talk to me, even if I was his child. Though most myths show the gods, especially Poseidon being extremely protective and caring for their kids, I don't know if it was worth the risk. I had to think on this.

I broke out of my thoughts as I realized I was quite deep into the ocean now, and I unconsciously willed the water currents to keep me afloat as I kept walking.

I couldn't help but think that was awesome. I dropped my control of the currents and let myself sink into the water, completely relaxed.

I saw many sea creatures come up to greet me as I swam throughout the ocean. I didn't mind going this deep into the sea, as it shouldn't take long to get back, considering I could use my powers to get back quickly. As I got deeper and deeper into the sea I noticed that I could still see perfectly. "I guess this should have been obvious." I thought, laughing a little at myself.

As I was laughing I saw a tiny glow out of the corner of my eye, something akin to the glow Anaklusmos has, but less… intense.

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Go on an adventure and make it back safely.**

 **Rewards -**

 **5000 experience**

 **Possible treasure!**

 **Failure –**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO**

With my curiosity peaked I pressed yes. I swam over in that direction, with the light getting stronger as I got closer. When I finally got close enough to get a real look at what it was, I noticed there was a huge sunken ship here, and the glowing part was coming from within, from what it looked like.

"This is completely awesome." I said aloud, unable to even restrain myself as I took in the ship.

I was about to go straight for the shiny light, but I immediately scolded myself mentally. "Idiot!" I said quietly. I should look around and make sure this isn't a trap or ambush, even if I was in my father's domain, not everything is friendly here. As I discreetly swam around the ship I saw nothing but some harmless sea creatures and algae growing on the side of the ship, along with that I notice that the ship was from the time period of Ancient Greece, with the crest of Sparta on the side on it.

"Interesting, very interesting." I thought as I deemed the area safe I decided to swim into the hole into its hull and make my way up.

'Ping!'

 **You have gained +1 INT and +1 WIS for making smart choices during your adventure!**

With a smile I just dismissed the message as I reached the hull of the ship.

I quickly walked in and noted that many of the things in here have decayed quite a bit. "That's to be expected, to be honest I'll be lucky if anything useful survived." I thought glumly.

As I searched the hull I found some common things such as swords, and spears, which I didn't even believe was worth storing in my inventory due to the damage that it sustained from being underwater for so long, but I decided to observed them before making a decision;

 **Rusted Greek spear;**

 **A basic spear used by the "grunts" of the Spartans. It's design was simple yet deadly in the hands of a skilled user.**

 **Attack-15 x DEX**

 **Durability-0/10**

 **Rusted Greek xiphos;**

 **Double edged, onehanded straight short sword. It was used as a secondary weapon for many Greek armies, and was classically around 50-60cm long. Though it's thought that the Spartans used blades as short as 30cm long.**

 **Attack-25 x STR**

 **Durability-0/10**

As I looked through the rest of the stuff there I noticed how rusted they were,"How unfortunate." I thought as I grabbed a Xiphos. I wished it was restored to its previous glory, I would love to stock pile these; never know when they might be useful.

As I thought this I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Restoration, Lvl 1(25%)**

 **Your ability to restore a weapon, by using your powers or with your ability of forging.**

 **10% chance to restore normal weapon back to its prime, depending on damage.**

 **Cost- 200MP, depending on power of weapon.**

I blinked, this was interesting. I wonder why I was able to repair the sword from simply a wish, as I wasn't a child of the Smith god or anything related to his domain. After some thinking I came up with an idea; "Ah, the damage dealt to the weapons were from the sea, but I am the son of the sea, of course I was able to restore the weapon with my powers, but it seems this skill takes it a step further, a surprising and extremely useful bonus..." I thought.

As I finished my train of thought, I quickly examined the sword, it looked brand new. I looked at the stockpile of weapons and smirked and laughed, "Bring it on." I said out loud.

Ten minutes later;

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up multiple times!**

 **Restoration, Lvl 8(5%)**

 **Your ability to restore a weapon, by using your powers or with your ability of forging.**

 **80% chance to restore a normal weapon back to its prime, depending on damage.**

 **5% chance to restore a divine weapon back to its prime, depending on the damage.**

 **Cost- 120MP, depending on power of weapon.**

As I dismissed the messages, I quickly checked my inventory to see how many weapons I had. I skipped pass the things I already knew and I had, and saw;

Greek sword – 7

Greek spear – 4

Hm, no wonder why I was feeling tired, that took about 1700 MP from me, lucky I still had some to spare. I decided that was enough weapons though, I needed to save my MP just in case a fight was to break out.

I quickly closed my inventory and with one last gaze around the bottom level of the ship I decided to go go top side into the area that had sunk in, where the glow was located at.

Quickly swimming out of the hole in the hull I made my way up to deck and looked around. It didn't look like there was anything special so I headed straight for the hole that the glow was coming from.

As I reached it, I looked down to see a chest which was cracked open. It seemed like the sea had rusted the lock enough to the point where it broke open by itself. "Well that makes it easier for me." I thought.

I swam down to it and slowly opened the chest and saw gems and jewels, along with silver and gold. Like any human being I got excited at the site of riches, but it didn't explain where the glow was coming from… I quickly digged to the bottom of the treasure and saw the reason; there was drachmas.

Ten minutes later;

I took a seat near the chest satisfied. Looking at my loot I couldn't help but smile;

-210 gold coins

-120 silver coins

-12 emeralds

-2 rubies

-100 drachmas

Interesting that there were drachmas in the chest, I'm assuming there were a couple of demi-gods on board, or it was just looted from other ships and the mist made it look like gold coins. As I slowly got into my thoughts I quickly realized something felt off. I felt like I was being watched, and my instincts haven't failed me yet. I quickly stopped looking at my loot and kicked up out of the hole using the currents to set me down on the deck, simultaneously uncapping Riptide.

As I slowly looked around in a defensive position I heard the creaking of a unsteady wooden plank behind me and felt movement in the water, I quickly used my powers over water to push me to the side, and turned around Riptide ready to slash, and a harden water spike forming in my other hand ready to be launched.

As I turned I saw a great blue whale and I instantly lost concentration, making the spike dissolve back into water. How in the name of all that is holy did I miss a huge ass whale sneaking up and spying on me? I felt like shit, so I sulked, fortunately not for long as I suddenly heard a voice in my mind boom;

"I am sorry my lord, I did not mean to startle you." The great whale said somehow looking slightly amused while bowing its head slightly, in apology.

I quickly recovered from my mini-depression, "It is of no consequence great one. What is your name if I may ask?" I said while using observe on him;

 **Jerry, Mythical Great Blue Whale**

 **Lvl-?**

 **HP-?**

 **MP-?**

 **Race-Great Blue Whale**

 **STR-?**

 **VIT-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **LUC-?**

 **Jerry is a former high ranking warrior for Poseidon and is blessed with magic through his ancestors'. Jerry is feeling sorry he snuck up to the son of Poseidon.**

 **He is curious about Perseus, as it has been a long time since a son of the sea has been born.**

I relaxed a little. He was a former soldier of my father.

Looking at the rest of his stats I couldn't help but think, "This guy is strong; note to self, don't piss him off. "

"My name is Jerry young lord." He replied to me, lifting his head.

"I have never seen a Blue Whale before. You're huge." I blurted out.

He seemed amused by this just chuckling, but he turned serious in an instant. "Young lord, it is not safe to be out here, alone and at such a young age. Many creatures stir, young lord, dangerous creatures." He told me seriously.

I bowed my head, he was right. I was not smart coming out here. If Jerry were not friendly he would easily defeat me. He wasn't like Jamie who I was able to kill due to her neglect, stupidity, and overall bad skills. I couldn't even see his level or stats with observe, that's how high of a level he was.

"Come young lord, I'll escort you back to the shore, or as close as I can get to it, it is my duty." He said seriously.

Gratefulness rose up in me, I smiled. "I thank you, and you are correct. I shall be more careful next time." I replied honestly.

"Come, hold on to my fin." He told me.

I did so feeling a rush of excitement," I can cross this off my bucket list." I thought offhand.

He gave a massive push forward as he swam;

"It shall only be about 5 minutes or so before you must go on your own, young lord." He told me.

I just nodded and started conversation, asking questions about the sea and such, apparently he was 572 years old, and was blessed by my father himself to live a long peaceful life for his faithfulness and bravery in battle to him.

As we finally reached the point where he could not go further, he told me, "Call for me with your powers if you are ever in trouble young lord, I shall answer if it's within my power." I thanked him once again and swam off smiling.

As I swam closer to surface I could see that the sun was beginning to rise and that meant that my potion was ready, I made a mental note to check up on the potion when I reached land.

Taking a deep breath, as I broke to the surface I couldn't help but think that this was a successful adventure. I gained a friend and an ally, and I found treasure, which could be very helpful in the future. "Not to mention I finally got to explore the sea." I thought with a feeling of contentment.

Quickly reaching the shore I found my cabin and started to make my way there, drying myself using my powers. As I walked there I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Go on an adventure and make it back safely.**

 **Rewards -**

 **5000 experience**

 **Possible treasure!**

'Ping!'

 **You have leveled up!**

I dismissed the messages and decide to deal with the level up in a bit.

I wanted to check on the potion before dealing with anything else. I quickly passed by the cabin and went into the bushes, finding the spot where I left my potion yesterday night. I observed it, hoping I did it correctly;

 **Scent suppressor;**

 **A potion created by Hecate and made by Perseus Jackson that can be used to block the scent of a demi-god for a maximum of 10 years, with an age limit of 13.**

 **-Blocks scent for 5 years**

 **-One dose**

Surprised, I quickly stamped that thought out, "Obviously if the mistress of all things magical made this potion it would last two times longer. DUH! The only reason I did this well on my first try is probably do to my Gamer powers; so OP." I thought dumbly.

I quickly looked down at the cast iron pot and used my powers to slowly pull up all the liquid, even though it put up a powerful resistance due to its mystical properties, I managed to lift it and trailed it slowly into my mouth. As I finished I started to feel a burning sensation starting from my stomach and spreading through my entire body, but weirdly enough, it wasn't painful. It was… strange. A few moments later I heard multiple;

'Ping!'

 **Your scent has been suppressed for 5 years!**

'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Successfully make the potion to suppress your scent!**

 **Rewards –**

 **10000 experience**

 **You have 5 years of your scent being hidden.**

'Ping!'

 **You have leveled up twice!**

I quickly dismissed all of the messages with one thought going through my head "YES!" I did it.

I was safe for a long time now, this was very good…

I decided the next thing I wanted to do was to check my status to see what level I was;

"Status." I said firmly.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 9; EXP till level- 1000/8500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-21(+5)=26**

 **VIT-9(+12)=21**

 **DEX-11(+12)=23**

 **INT-13(+5)=18**

 **WIS-13**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-40**

 **MONEY- 268$/125D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

With a smile I decided to keep my skills points saved for now.

I dismissed my status pop-up and I quickly picked up the cast iron pot and put it in my inventory. I then made my way back to the cabin, as I opened the door I saw my Mom reading my letter;

"Percy, I read your letter, did you have fun?" She asked me.

"I sure did, the water was great!" I said with a cheeky smile, not wanting to retell my adventure just yet.

"Good honey, good." She told me while heading towards the bathroom.

I just exhaled softly, relieved. Even though she knew that I knew who I was, I didn't want to get her worried. I jumped on my bed and laid down, "It's time to start the grind." I thought…

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, as always, make sure to leave favorites, follows and more reviews. It gives me motivation to write!**

 **As for making the stories longer, I'll be sure to work on that.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-300/300**

 **Mana-550/550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 9; EXP till level- 1000/8500**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-21(+5)=26**

 **VIT-9(+12)=21**

 **DEX-11(+12)=23**

 **INT-13(+5)=18**

 **WIS-13**

 **LUC-15(+2)=17**

 **SKILL POINTS-40**

 **MONEY- 268$/125D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself for some strange reason, but still encouraged him to learn as much as he could. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in first grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

 _With a smile I decided to keep my skills points saved for now._

 _I dismissed my status pop-up and I quickly picked up the cast iron pot and put it in my inventory. I then made my way back to the cabin, as I opened the door I saw my Mom reading my letter;_

" _Percy, I read your letter, did you have fun?" She asked me._

" _I sure did, the water was great!" I said with a cheeky smile, not wanting to retell my adventure just yet._

" _Good honey, good." She told me while heading towards the bathroom._

 _I just exhaled softly, relieved. Even though she knew that I knew who I was, I didn't want to get her worried. I jumped on my bed and laid down, "Time to start the grind." I thought…_

* * *

2 days later;

"Percy wake up!" I heard my mother scream for the tenth time. Even though I wasn't sleeping I didn't want to get up, that'd mean we are leaving…

I groaned and opened my eyes;

'Ping!'

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

I dismissed the message with a thought, stretching and ignoring my mother as if still sleepily as I looked at the clock nearby; "It's only 11 in the morning Mom!" I said sounding whiny, not that I cared.

"Perseus Jackson, get your butt up or I won't let you train when you get home for a week!" She said sternly.

That got me moving. These last couple of days has been good on us as my mother has finally accepted that I knew about my status and was already actively encouraging me to be the strongest I could be. She is already talking about signing me up for a martial arts class and a swords play class. That should be really helpful. As I thought about all this, I made my way to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, and going through my daily routine, minus the shower. I quickly made my way into the main room of the cabin and started to throw all my stuff together as my mother was basically done and waiting for me.

As finished packing all of my stuff and got ready to go back home, I thought; "It's been a couple of days since I took the potion which suppresses my scent and it's been working well." The main reason I decided to just relax for the rest of our small trip was because I wanted to make sure the scent suppressor "settled" and also have fun with my mother without worrying about all this demi-god stuff. As I reminisced on the carefree fun we had on these last couple of days I heard;

"Percy, I'll be in the car!" My mother said, as she walked out of the front door.

I broke out of thought, "Let's see" I quickly thought; "I had my clothes, backpack, Riptide, and the rest of my stuff in my inventory. I'm good to go."

I walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind me and went into the car. I opened to backseat and threw my backpack in and then sat in the front seat. My mother didn't even argue this time, she just sighed and said; "All ready to go Percy?"

"Yeah Mom." I replied as she started up the car and we slowly made our way out of Montauk talking about inconsequential things, and how I was going to spend my 'scent free time' on the way home completely missing the three old ladies watching us as we drove out of Montauk.

* * *

The Fates sat on top of a hill, slowly weaving, and cutting what seemed to be strings of yarn. They sat there for what seemed to be hours later from when the Jacksons had drove by; and one of the fates finally picked up a thread of string that glowed bluish green with specs of black, the fates own powers imbedded in it.

"The boy grows strong, yet he is still weak for what he must face." Lachesis commented.

"Yes, yes." Atropos said impatiently as she looked at a string in her own hand, waiting to cut it.

After a moment of silence as the fates worked Atropos spoke again, while simultaneously cutting the string in her hand of a mortal whose time was up somewhere in Alaska, innocently asking Clotho; "Soon we shall introduce ourselves, yes?"

"No, he is too young, too weak. He must find his own path before with interfere directly. We still have much time." Said Clotho, quickly, but tiredly, as if they've had this conversation a billion times.

"Come now sister, stop playing with Clotho, we shall meet him when he is ready." Lachesis who was in the middle of them said suppressing a smile as well as a sigh at the constant bickering she had to endure. "Yes, soon he shall meet us." Lachesis thought as they continued on with the work of Fate all while keeping an eye on Perseus Jackson.

* * *

And so 4 years passed...

Time is truly an interesting thing. I remember when this all started on my sixth birthday, I became the Gamer.

Now I'd like to think I'm still the same, but I've changed a lot. When my mother and I got back from our little trip she went all overprotective mama bear on me, not that she wasn't already showing signs at Montauk and decided to put me in multiple martial arts, fencing, swordplay, and a bunch of other classes so I would be able to defend myself in case I was ever attacked. In addition to this she got me a private tutor in all things Greek and Rome. Athena would be proud of my knowledge... Though I was a bit annoyed at the fact I had so much more work to do, I can't say it didn't pay off;

I now stood 5'2 and was built like a wall of muscle. Lucky for me, I didn't look like a body builder, one I was too young to be built like that, and two; martial arts made sure I stayed lean, and built for speed. My skin no longer had its natural tan, but almost a copper color from the constant exposure to sunlight during my swords play class. Overall I looked more like I was 14 or so, rather than 10 years old, going to 11, and if you toss in the amount of maturity I had, I was probably your average teenager… if you don't count the fact that I'm a demi-god with strange Gamer powers of course. I still haven't figured out where I got them from either, quite annoying.

Anyway, luckily for me, the scent suppressor still works like a charm, and I should be able to hold out against monsters when it runs out... Key word is should. The bad part about being in NYC is that finding dungeons is impossible considering, at least from what my mother told me; Olympus was just nearby. That meant I haven't seen any monsters that I could safely engage without drawing the attention of the Gods onto me. I just had to go off what my status told me, and compare it to the late Empusa I killed and hope I would be strong enough to face what's to come;

'Full Status' I said.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-5800/5800**

 **Mana-3300/3300**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 21; EXP till level- 1500/55000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-48(+5)=53**

 **VIT-43(+12)=55**

 **DEX-48(+12)=60**

 **INT-42(+5)=47**

 **WIS-49**

 **LUC-45(+2)=47**

 **SKILL POINTS-128**

 **MONEY- 968$/225D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself so he doesn't attract monsters. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in sixth grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

 **Skills;**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive)**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind and immune to psychological effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive)**

 **Grants user a body that allows real life to be played as a game.**

 **Breathing Underwater, Lvl-MAX**

 **You can breathe underwater just as well as you could above water.**

 **Swimming, Lvl-20 (5%)**

 **Your speed is 10 miles an hour, that of a supernatural swimmer.**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-25 (85%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 5 MP per minute.**

 **Special abilities –**

 **Able to make spikes of harden water (500 damage, 50MP per spike)**

 **Able to make a water shield (120MP, able to block arrows and such)**

 **Able to control blood(200MP, only works on blood already spilt, not blood in someone's body.)**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-14 (45%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **70% more damage when using swords.**

 **Restoration, Lvl 8(5%)**

 **Your ability to restore a weapon, by using your powers or with your ability of forging.**

 **80% chance to restore a normal weapon back to its prime, depending on damage.**

 **5% chance to restore a divine weapon back to its prime, depending on the damage.**

 **Cost- 120MP, depending on power of weapon.**

 **Lying, Lvl 12 (5%)**

 **This represents your ability to tell lies successfully.**

 **45% chance to not be caught lying.**

 **Persuasion, Lvl 18 (0%)**

 **Your ability to convince someone to do something or see something your way.**

 **65% chance for them to agree with you.**

 **Physical Endurance, Lvl-32 (15%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased, and you take less damage from attacks.**

 **25% less damage from physical attacks.**

 **Taunt, Lvl-1 (50%)**

 **You can cause your opponent to lose focus and their cool and make them do something stupid.**

 **5% chance to work**

 **Detect bloodlust, Lvl-6 (20%)**

 **You will be able to detect bloodlust directed at you.**

 **Fifty foot limit, will tell whose directing it and why.**

 **Sneak, Lvl 12 (20%)**

 **The ability to sneak around quietly or to spy without being found.**

 **45% less chance of being caught**

 **15% chance to land a critical strike.**

 **Observe, Lvl 21 (15%)**

 **You're able to see a person's information, depending on what level you are, the higher the level, the more you can see.**

 **LVL21- You can see a person is HP and Mana. In addition you're able to see what a person things of you, and what they're thinking of doing.**

Looking over my stats I was semi-happy I got this much done over 4 years while still having a fun childhood and enjoying my scent free period. As I looked over my stats I debated mentally whether to use the rest of my skill points I had gained from reaching level 21, I had only used some of them on my LUC stat as there isn't a 'steady' way to level that up.

"Nah" I thought. "I'm better off just saving them until I need them urgently, as the higher level I get, the harder it is to level a stat up."

Looking further down I checked up on my skills and smiled happily. I had done a lot of work in order to grind them up, but I was still unhappy that some of my skills were very low level due to the fact that I can't exactly grind certain things without finding monsters. Oh well, that'll change eventually.

Looking back at my level, I smiled a little. I found that doing menial quests over the last couple of years had been helpful in getting experience and had been worth it too. I found that when I reached level 10 I started to gain 500HP and 250MP each level now that I was pass the "beginner" stage, I guess, no complainants' though. It was a real bonus as I was just training to get my level up, to gain a little HP and MP so I wasn't such as 'squirt' as my marital arts teacher liked to call me, though I was almost positive he called me monster behind my back... As I finished looking over my status I shook my head to get rid of my remaining sleepiness and stretched and as I got off my bed I saw the customary;

'Ping!'

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

Ah. If there is one thing that is awesome about that is I can train as hard as I like, and wake up brand new the next day, I mean, how awesome is that?

Looking at my clock I realized it is only 6am.

"Ugh." I said out loud. If there is still one thing that hadn't changed is I hate that I require pretty much no sleep; I just do it to rest my mind. I bet Hypnos hates me now…

I got up and dropped to the floor doing push-ups, and getting my blood flowing in general.

Finishing up my small workout; I fixed up my bed and made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get ready for school. I still go to Yancy which is a good thing if you ask me, as the teachers there are super lenient. I guess my mother expected me to be a trouble maker which I can't say I blame her for as most demi-gods aren't exactly the easiest children. Either way; I just keep my head down and make sure I get through my classes and draw no attention to myself, just in case, as I don't want to be found by anyone from the mythical world just yet.

As I left the bathroom I threw my dirty towel and clothes in the laundry hamper and made my way to the living room and sat on the couch zoning out while watching TV. As I did, I thought about what I was going to do during the day. Even though I had a good thing going on, I was beginning to get a bit restless. My classes at school were utterly boring, and the tutors my mother got me are starting to slow down as I've reached a point where they couldn't do much more to increase my knowledge, unfortunately…

I guess I could always self-study. I haven't looked through the book on Mist Enchantments as most of the things in there are rituals, or potions that are useless for me at the moment, and basic ways to manipulate the Mist, which I should get to soon. It could be extremely helpful. My mind made up, I opened my inventory and pulled out the book on Mist Enchantments and skipped through all the rituals and potions that I had no use for, though some were interesting, I had no use for them at the moment… Finally I found the chapter I wanted, it read;

 **How to manipulate Mist for dummies:**

 **To be able to use the Mist you must first understand what it is. The Mist is a supernatural force maintained by yours truly, Hecate, that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, Gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend.**

 **Demigods and mythical creatures such as Satyrs can all see through the Mist at most times (though sometimes the Mist is strong enough to fool even demigods), and manipulate it to a certain degree. Under proper instruction, advanced users such as Gods or those powerful enough can use the Mist for extraordinary means. An example of this is when we (the gods) pulled together to wipe from the memories of both the Greek and Roman demigods about the existence of each other to stop them from waging war, and to stop us from changing constantly from our Roman and Greek forms.**

 **Now that you are aware of some of the history and power of the Mist, here is what you must to in order to begin;**

 **Focus on the area around you while concentrate on your godly power. Do not be discouraged if you do not see anything the first time, relax and try again.**

 **Once you find it you should know immediately .The Mist is aptly named as it looks like mist. You should be able to see it clinging on all things, living or not, naturally flowing waiting to be harvested by those able to.**

 **Now, once you do this, try to make an illusion out of the Mist. Focus your will over the Mist and imagine something within your mind, should your willpower be strong enough then imagine will appear from the Mist and fool those who are not powerful enough to see through it. Beware though, the more powerful the person you're trying to repel, or trick, the less likely you'll be able to fool them.**

As I kept read through the chapter I was a bit surprised to find out about the Roman gods being the same as the Greek ones, just a spilt personality but it explains why my mother made me take Roman and Greek mythology classes. Hm, I must talk to her about this, she has obviously been holding out for some reason though I can understand as this is a problem I do not want to do with right now...

As I finished reading I decided I would try to manipulate the Mist as it was obviously a powerful force, even if you were only powerful enough to affect mortals.

I quickly went through the steps and relaxed. I took out Riptide and uncapped it, as from what I would assume since this is a mythical object it will have a thicker layer of Mist around it making it easier to see.

I focused on it while concentrating on my godly power just as the book said and immediately saw the Mist, a smoke like… thing surrounding Riptide heavily, and the rest of my house, as I looked around had a thin layer of Mist as well.

"Well, I must be a natural; I did it on my first try." I thought proudly. Thinking back on it, it must be because I'm a son of Poseidon, and the Mist is similar to water mist even if they are completely different in practice.

Getting my thoughts back on topic, I decided to put away Riptide and try to make an illusion now that I can see the Mist surrounding the room, even if it was thin.

I closed my eyes concentrating again; I quickly imagine a plate of blue pancakes and forced my will onto the Mist while imagining it in my mind. Opening my eyes I saw a plate of blue pancakes, which looked just as if my mother made it, even the smell was the same! Unfortunately I lost focus as I got lost in the smell of the pancakes and the Mist illusion fell apart. Crap, well at least I know that I shouldn't lose focus…

'Ping!'

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Mist Control, Lvl-1 (25%)**

 **The user's ability to manipulate the Mist to create illusions, or even remove memories.**

 **Limit- Mortals**

Interesting, as I get stronger in Mist Control, I might be able to fool even the Gods. This could be extremely useful, but that's a long ways away. Mortals are good enough for now. If one were to see something I don't want them to see, I can quickly use the Mist, should save me a lot of trouble.

Stretching again, I looked at the time and saw it was 7am, and I needed to get my Mom up as I got to be at school by 7:40am.

Walking into her bedroom I quickly shook her awake saying; "Mom, it's 7am, you got 40 minutes to get ready." I said quietly.

She opened her eyes groaning, and said in an almost whiny tone; "Do I have too…"

Sigh, she does this every morning. I guess I know where I got my love for sleep from.

"No Mom, you don't have to, but that'll mean I won't go to school today." I said with a cheery voice, smiling.

That got her moving. No parent wants their child to miss out on their education, even if said child didn't need it.

"Fine Percy, I'll get you back for this." She said with a playful glare for waking her up.

I just chuckled and made my way back to the living room to chill as she went to the bathroom to get ready to drive me to school.

Just thinking of school made my mind roar in protest at the boringness of it. I've done all that I can do in the mortal world to advance but I'm starting to run out of options, as I have a lot of knowledge on Greek and Roman history; my swords play can't get better from my current teacher, nor can my martial arts. The best place to learn would be Camp Half-Blood, but that'd mean leaving my mother, which would make her unhappy.

"Ugh, stupid feelings." I mumbled.

I decided that a compromise can take place. The date right now is June, which means my birthday is just a couple of months away, and I'll be turning 11, which is when my scent will be blaring out.

"Perhaps I can convince my mother to send me to camp a bit earlier, even though she'll be reluctant, it's for the best. I needed to get stronger, not just for my life, but for hers as well..." I mused.

Sighing again, I decided I'll talk to her after school about this.

My mind drifted back to school; I only had about two weeks left I told myself, trying to get rid of the annoyance of having to go to school. 'Stupid dumb school, I'm the son of a god! Psh mortal school is for chumps, plebs, nubs!...'

5 minutes of mental ranting about school later;

…'idiots!' As I finished my rant I felt much better, and started to put my shoes on while my mother just got out of the bathroom and told me to get ready to go.

And such begins another day of a boring life, though I had a feeling that was going to change soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites guys. Sorry for the lateish chapter, I was busy with life, and school and stuff. Next chapter will be when he gets to camp and things got moving.**

 **To answer some questions, no Percy won't be going to Hogwarts, but don't worry I plan to use some elements of Harry Potter in this story, but there won't be a crossover or mentions of Hogwarts/Harry Potter in the story.**

 **Good idea, that Percy should get a pet. I'll be sure to include that soon. I like the idea.**

 **Percy now is 10, almost 11 years old, previously he was about 6. I'll like to point out that even though Percy was six, his development was being pushed forward by the fates so you can't really consider him to be six, but yeah.**

 **Finally, don't worry there won't be slash, at least not with Percy, and even if there is it'll probably be an offhand mention, ex. Apollo '** **experimenting** **'.**

 **If you have any questions just pop them in the reviews and I'll be sure to answer them next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on Perseus Jackson and the Life of the Gamer;

 _Just thinking of school made my mind roar in protest at the boringness of it. I've done all that I can do in the mortal world to advance but I'm starting to run out of options, as I have a lot of knowledge on Greek and Roman history; my swords play can't get better from my current teacher, nor can my martial arts. The best place to learn would be Camp Half-Blood, but that'd mean leaving my mother, which would make her unhappy._

" _Ugh, stupid feelings." I mumbled._

 _I decided that a compromise can take place. The date right now is June, which means my birthday is just a couple of months away, and I'll be turning 11, which is when my scent will be blaring out._

" _Perhaps I can convince my mother to send me to camp a bit earlier, even though she'll be reluctant, it's for the best. I needed to get stronger." I mused._

 _Sighing again, I decided I'll talk to her after school about this._

 _Bored, my mind drifted back to school; I only had about two weeks left I told myself, trying to get rid of the annoyance of having to go to school. 'Stupid dumb school, I'm the son of a god! Psh mortal school is for chumps, nubs!...'_

 _5 minutes of mental ranting about school later;_

…' _idiots!' As I finished my rant I felt much better, and started to put my shoes on while my mother just got out of the bathroom and told me to get ready to go._

 _And such begins another day of a boring life, though I had a feeling that was going to change soon._

* * *

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I thought to myself. It was 9th period, the last class of the day, and I was literally just waiting for it to finish. I was staring at the clock along with the rest of the class, not even trying to be discreet about it, while the teacher was droning on about the importance of algebra.

Sigh.

"Only 5 minutes to go, does he have to torture us?" I said out loud, louder then I meant to.

Most of the class giggled while the teacher just glared at me, but it seemed even he couldn't stop his lips from twitching upward into a small smirk.

"Perseus, Math is very important, it will help you in the future. You just have to endure this for a couple of more weeks, even though we finished our final I expect everyone to try their hardest…" He told the class and I, very seriously.

"I know Mr. Williams, sorry about my comment." I said, trying to be sincere. He was just doing his job…

He just nodded semi-convinced and told us to pack up and chat for the next couple of minutes before class ended, as the lesson was finished.

The students around me got into a group and went into their gossiping mode. Sigh, kids… Ironic isn't it, that I am the same age, yet so different even from my fellow demi-gods, I'd assume I'm different.

Before I could get dragged into their conversation about which girl had the biggest rack, the bell rang.

"Thank god." I thought. You'd think at 11, hormones didn't kick in yet, well too bad because that's exactly when we start to get curious…

Grabbing my backpack and my water bottle I quickly made my way through the hallways to the lobby of the school, making my way outside looking for my mother's car.

As I saw it I walked up the front seat with a smile trying to hide my nervousness. I wanted to bring up the situation with Camp, but I was nervous she might get upset.

Sighing, I opened the door and sat down, saying "Hey Mom, how was your day?".

"Very good Percy, I started a new novel." She told me happily while chatting all about it. I slowly zoned out, as us men do when women talk; thinking about how our life changed for the better as soon as she found out I was a demi-god. After we got home from our little vacation, I gave her the solid gold coins, along with some other loot I had gotten, making up a lie saying I got it from a treasure chest I saw while in the ocean, which had given us enough money for my mother to pay for my tutors, along with her being able to quit her job and start writing books, which was her dream. Unfortunately I only had enough gold coins for a couple of years, but luckily my mother's books had become very popular in a short period of time, which I can't say I was surprised about. They were awesome. Due to this we had enough money live comfortably for a long time. As she finished talking I broke out of my thoughts I quickly used my Gamer's Mind to suppress my emotions then spoke…

"Mom, we have to talk about Camp." I told her.

She looked kind of shocked that I had said that, but quickly replied, "What about Camp honey?".

"Mom, I know you're trying your hardest to make sure I am able to defend myself, getting me help on swords play, and mythology etc., but I've learned everything I can in the mortal world." I said quietly.

I saw her wince but I kept going.

"I want to go to Camp over the summer Mom. I know it's a couple of months early then what was planned but I don't want to risk you getting injured if something goes wrong." I said, ending with no room for argument.

As I said this we pulled up into our parking spot at our apartment building, and she turned to face me.

I could see the emotion in her eyes going from sadness, angry then determination to make me stay, but as soon as she looked at me, I saw it switch to resignation. She knew this was coming, and unfortunately for her I inherited her stubbornness along with as she often said my fathers'.

"I can see that you made up your mind Percy." She told me with a sigh, while turning off the engine and getting out of the car, gesturing for me to follow along.

As I got out of the car we walked silently to our apartment, her only saying that we'll get home, then talk privately.

As we walked into the apartment and closed the door after I went in, she just gave me a hug and said;

"Come know honey, today is Friday. It will be best if you leave at the end of the weekend, I'll call the school and make sure everything is set up, and you should still pass as you have taken all your tests already." She told me rambling.

I was confused, I would have expected her to have argued with me and at the very least try to spend as much time with me until school ended and I went to camp…

Curious; I voiced my thoughts.

She just smiled and told me;

"Honey, I've been selfish for a long time keeping you here. I can see that you surpassed the skills of many of your teachers long ago. I understand, you want and need to be stronger and you can't do that here." She told me.

I just blushed. I wasn't that obviously bored was I?

Yeah I probably was…

Sheepishly I rubbed my head while she kept talking.

"But I expect you to visit often, and learn how to Iris Message to contact me every week." She told me seriously.

Iris messaging, Roman gods? My mother has been keeping somethings to herself. I definitely need to know this information before I go to Camp. With that thought in my mind I went straight into interrogation mode.

"Mom… You got some s'plaining to do…" I said.

* * *

10 minutes later;

"…And you have to say 'Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me…', and say a name, and you show be able to speak to whoever you say, assuming they accept the message.

Interesting.

"Thanks Mom, is there anything else you're forgetting to tell me." I said sarcastically.

As I said that I saw a flash of guilt cross her face and she sighed muttered, "Might as well tell him now…"

"Percy, you're powerful. There is a reason why we must hide so carefully, not just because of the monsters. There was a prophecy, your father told me this, making sure I understood the risks of having a child with him. It goes like this;

 _A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _And see the world in endless sleep._

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze._

She finished, giving me a minute to process this.

I just nodded dumbly while quickly using my Gamer's Mind to go over each line.

A half-blood of the eldest gods, that's my father, Zeus, and Hades.

When I turn 16, the world will go into an endless sleep? Does that mean death?

Hero's soul is reaped by a cursed blade, great. Whose weapon in Greek Mythology is able to injure souls again… I need to research this.

And finally Olympus to preserve or raze.

…

"We are hiding from Zeus aren't we?" I said realizing this after the last line. I was a direct threat to Olympus as a whole. I can't exactly blame him.

"Not just Zeus honey. There is more too this." She said softly.

"World War II was in fact a huge fight between the children of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and the children of Hades on the other. After dropping the atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima, Japan surrendered, thus ending World War II on both the mortal and divine side, leaving Poseidon and Zeus's children as the victors." She sighed, but continued;

"The events of World War II resulted in the pact of the Big Three, which prohibited the brothers from having half-bloods, because their children were affecting the course of history too much. It was decided more demigod children of the Big Three would be dangerous for the mortal world, but from what your father told me, this was just a cover story. The prophecy that I told you about was given during this time, so he along with your uncles Zeus and Hades swore an oath to never have half-blood children again."

"So you think the prophecy is about me?" I said shocked at what I was hearing.

She just smiled softly and said; "Not at first honey. Many years ago Zeus was the first to break the oath, resulting in his daughter, Thalia. Hades; who was furious as he wasn't exactly willing to take the oath in the first place, sent an army of monsters after her and she was killed protecting some other campers sacrificing herself to save them before reaching Camp. As a final blessing for his child and in hopes she could one day be saved; Zeus made her into a magical pine tree, which put her in stasis, but also used her to strength the barriers which prevent monsters from entering Camp Half-Blood. You are, at this time the only child left who can fulfil the prophecy." She finished softly.

I just sat there thinking for a few minutes, and I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind; "So two of the most powerful gods in Greek Mythology are out to get me huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

She just scowled and slapped the back of my head but not before I saw a quick smile.

"Percy, you will have a terrible, but great destiny. The threats that can destroy Olympus are very powerful, you are going to need all the training and information you can get. I'm not telling you this for nothing, especially since your father forbid me to tell you this, he only told me because of my nagging..." She said.

"Why don't you think for a while and I'll go make some food for us." She told me softly after a couple of more minutes of silence while getting up from the couch, which we ended up on somehow, and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch, leaving me to think.

Well. Thank you once again Gamer's Mind, otherwise I'd be freaking out.

Going back to the beginning of our conversation I thought about the prophesy again. I had to defeat a threat which can 'raze' Olympus. There have only been a few entities capable of pulling of such a feat. The first thing that came to mind was Typhon.

"I'll come back in a little bit Mom and we'll talk again." I called out while heading to my room.

Without waiting for a reply I entered my room and took out a huge book on Greek Mythology, and found Typhon. I paled as I read it.

" **Typhon (also known as Typhoeus) is the last known and most powerful child of the earth goddess Gaea, and is also known as the "Storm Giant" or "Father of all Monsters." His wife is Echidna and his father is the Protogenoi Tartarus. He is especially hated by Aeolus, because when he is defeated, thousands of Venti are released, thus making the master of the winds's job vastly more difficult. He is the single most powerful foe the Olympians have ever faced."**

" **Thousands of years ago, after the First Olympian War, Gaea was enraged at the defeat of the Titans (her children), and of how they were locked away in Tartarus. She attempted revenge by sending her last and most powerful child, the great monster Typhon, to destroy the Olympians. Typhon alone is the greatest foe the gods ever faced, even mightier than the Titans themselves.**

 **Having never anticipated such a rival, the gods were quickly forced on the defensive and they eventually went into hiding, except for Zeus, who was frozen with fear. Gathering his senses, Zeus struck Typhon square in the chest with the tremendously powerful Master Bolt at point blank range, but Typhon merely stumbled, then shrugged it off. He knocked Zeus out of his chariot and held the poor god in a strong grip. Typhon tore out Zeus's divine tendons, greatly weakening him, and hurled him away. Hermes and Pan met Zeus and formulated a plan. Pan began to play soft music, which calmed Typhon and fell asleep. The gods stole the tendons and attached them to Zeus, who was massively grateful. Zeus then attacked Typhon and severed the monster's fingers with the Master Bolt. Zeus subsequently lifted and hurled Mount Etna on top of his foe, successfully trapping him. Ever since, Typhon's raw power itself caused lava to ignite from the mountain's top in the form of a volcano. After the defeat of her most powerful child, Gaea admitted defeat and fell back to sleep, allowing the gods to rule Olympus without interference ever since."**

Oh fuck. Does it look like I have the Master Bolt, one of the most powerful weapons in Greek Mythology, and the ability to pick up freaking mountains! Hopefully the threat I must face isn't Typhon, but the alterative isn't much better; The Titans.

Flipping to their page in the Greek Mythology book, for a refresher I read something that made me pale even more;

" **Kronos is the King of the Titans and one of the most powerful children of Gaea. He is arguably one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Kronos is the Titan Lord of Time, Evil, and Harvest. His Roman counterpart is Saturn."**

Skipping Kronos' history as I already know that I saw something that grabbed my interest;

" **Kronos' main weapon is his Scythe. The Scythe is six foot long, blade curved like a crescent moon, with a thick handle wrapped in leather. The blade of the scythe is made a mix of tempered steel, Celestial Bronze and Adamantine. It is Kronos' symbol of power. It was gifted to him by his mother Gaea to dethrone his father, Uranus. His own son, Zeus later used it to cut Kronos into one thousand pieces and banish the remains to Tartarus. Afterwards, Zeus gave the weapon to Hestia to hide, as she was the only one who he could trust with such a task, because he believed the weapon too powerful. "**

" **The Scythe had the ability to release enormous amounts of energy into a person, 'severing their soul from their body' with a single touch. The scythe was even able to destroy the most powerful of immortals, such as Uranus, Kronos' father. Its other powers were only known to the Titan King."**

…Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I remembered; " _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap"_

KRONOS?!

I didn't even notice the room darken as I thought this…

The crazy dude who ate his own kids? The guy who is my grandfather, albeit I'm sure my father, uncles and aunts had disowned him, and vice versa…

"I have to fight him?" I muttered weakly.

"Well look on the bright side Percy, it's not Typhon…" I said seconds before fainting, Gamer Mind or not, knowing your destiny is to fight the most powerful Titan Lord, the King of the Titan and formerly the King of the Cosmos to save the world and Olympus from destruction is not something you find out every day.

* * *

I woke up seemly seconds later;

'Ping!'

 **You have passed out in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

As I dismissed the message I suddenly remembered what happened minutes ago.

I had to think this out logically, I quickly used my Gamer's Mind and put everything into an objective view. Kronos is millennia's old, I needed to get much, much stronger and fast to be able to even fight his weakest lackey.

First thing is to get in contact with my father once I get to Camp. To fight a powerful immortal being, you need to be given help by another powerful immortal being. Hopefully he is able to help me…

In addition to this, the Titan King probably has many allies, I needed my own. Camp Half-Blood seems like the place to start as well. It's a good thing I pressed my mother to tell me this, otherwise I'd have been completely unprepared.

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive and complete the Great Prophesy; saving the world from destruction.**

 **Rewards-**

 **50M Experience**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure-**

 **Seriously? What do you think, the world goes back to the so called "Golden age"…**

 **YES/NO**

I quickly pressed yes, smiling at the rewards. I would do this, if not for what would happen if I failed, then for the potential rewards.

"Percy, foods ready." I heard my mother say as soon as I pressed yes.

I quickly made my way back downstairs and sat in the chair near the island in our kitchen as my Mom put me food.

I decided to be blunt and went straight to the point as she served me food.

"I have to fight the Titan King don't I." I said. She obviously had much more time to research this along with my father to get answers from, and if I found it that fast, she definitely would know.

She just winced and nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately." She said, while muttering something along the lines of stupid fates…

I tried to get angry at her for not telling me sooner, but I couldn't. I mean who would tell a 6 year old who just found out he was a demi-god that he must face the Titan of Evil.

"I see why you didn't argue when I decided to go to Camp early." I decided to say.

She just nodded as she ate another bite of pasta.

"Do the Gods know about who's raising?" I asked seriously. This was important.

Again she just nodded her head and said; "The Gods know he stirs, from what your father told me, but they are trying to delay it as much as possible. It was expected that Thalia would be the one to fight him, but she is currently… incapacitated, as you know."

I expected as much.

I just nodded and continued to eat; ignoring the message saying I gained 50HP and MP from eating food.

Stretching as I finished my mother asked; "Do you have any more questions Percy?" As she picked up the plates, etc.

"Not right now Mom, not right now." I said absentmindedly, while thinking deeply about the future.

* * *

2 days later;

I was in the shower trying to relax before I get to Camp Half-Blood. It was Sunday and I packed up what I needed into my backpack and made sure to stock even more stuff I might need in my inventory, to be honest I could probably feed an army for years with exquisite cuisine that only the highest class people could eat; thankfully I had enough money stashed away to purchase it from extremely talented chefs throughout the last couple of years.

Sure I might be a little paranoid, but that doesn't really hurt anyone, does it, and it's not like the food/supplies is being wasted?

I had stayed up most of last night touching up on my swords play, while my mother got in contact with the school to tell them an emergency came up I won't be attending the last two weeks of school. She also made sure to cancel the remaining tutoring sessions I had, as I would be going to a place where I would learn much more then I would from them.

I couldn't help but smile. Even though I had a huge destiny, I was finally going to Camp Half-Blood. I'd see other demi-gods. I'd see the legendary trainer of heroes, Chiron. Lastly, I would get to contact my father. I had decided it was the best way to make sure I would survive the fight against the Titan King.

Finishing up my shower I quickly used my powers to dry myself off and threw on my clothes. It was about 7am and my mother should be getting ready soon to make our way to Camp. Unfortunately that means a very long drive, as the camp is near the end of Long Island, past even Montauk.

I heard my mother enter the bathroom and had some spare time so I decided to use my skill points as I was going into an unknown area.

I quickly opened up my status;

'Status'

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-5800/5800**

 **Mana-3300/3300**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 21; EXP till level- 1500/55000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-48(+5)=53**

 **VIT-43(+12)=55**

 **DEX-48(+12)=60**

 **INT-42(+5)=47**

 **WIS-49**

 **LUC-45(+2)=47**

 **SKILL POINTS-128**

 **MONEY- 968$/225D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself so he doesn't attract monsters. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in sixth grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

I went through my stats and decided to give myself a nice upgrade, just in case we run into monsters on the way to Camp.

After putting them in I opened my status again;

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-5800/5800**

 **Mana-3300/3300**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 21; EXP till level- 1500/55000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-60(+5)=65**

 **VIT-50(+12)=62**

 **DEX-50(+12)=62**

 **INT-50(+5)=55**

 **WIS-50**

 **LUC-63(+2)=65**

 **SKILL POINTS-80**

 **MONEY- 968$/225D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a smart kid but his mother asked him not to draw attention to himself so he doesn't attract monsters. He's a momma's boy. He currently goes to Yancy, and is in sixth grade, not that he needs to be there at the rate he's learning anyway… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

Satisfied with increasing my base stats to at least 50 each, and increasing my luck by around 18 skill points I decided to not use the remaining 80.

'Ping!'

 **Due to achieving 50 stats in VIT, STR, DEX, INT, LUC and WIS you have gained new perks!**

Please choose 2 out of these new perks as a reward.

 **Speed Rush- Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 50HP per minute. Present speed: 22 miles/per hour.**

 **Lucky Charm- You get 10% more critical hits on top of your current bonuses.**

 **Telekinesis- Ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- As long as you can imagine it, you can move it.**

 **Weight limit- 25 pounds**

 **Regeneration- Increases ability to regenerate MP and HP**

 **+100 HP and MP per minute.**

Oh shit. This is cool. When I reach 50 in my stats I gain the ability to get a perk, so when I get a 100 I'll get even better perks?

Interesting.

Looking over everything I took Lucky Charm out of the running, it just wasn't as cool as the others. In addition, though Telekinesis is awesome it wasn't practical at the moment, I really want the Speed Rush perk and the Regeneration perk, it seems like they were made for each other. With one last sorrowful look at the Telekinesis perk I chose the Regeneration and Speed Rush.

'Ping!'

 **Active Perks;**

 **Regeneration- Increases ability to regenerate MP and HP**

 **+100 HP and MP per minute.**

 **Speed Rush- Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 50HP per minute. Present speed: 22 miles/per hour.**

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at these new perks. I will be able to use the Speed Rush perk without any down sides due to the Regeneration perk, and in addition I gain 100MP a minute as well, which can be lifesaving in a fight.

With a huge grin on my face as I thought about all the possibilities', I heard my mother call out;

"It's time to go Percy!" She yelled from the front door.

I just nodded my head I definitely need to try out these new perks. Camp should be perfect to do it at, along with all the other things I can do there.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. Definitely will be going to Camp next chapter.**

 **Also to answer some of your questions;**

 **Percy will be paired with Artemis, but don't worry, he won't fall in love at first sight. He will also, odds are, have a couple of girlfriends along the way. Also, I do plan on introducing drakons, not dragons though. Unless I change my mind sometime later, no dementors as well.**

 **Also Percy having a pet drakon might be hard to fit into the story, but I will most definitely work on it. I might be putting a spin on the idea in "Percy Jackson and the Game" where he can make enemies he defeats into his servants.**

 **Also just a side note, Zeus won't be an asshole. Even though he is paranoid and kind of a man slut; I think he's pretty cool.**

 **If you have any questions make sure to leave them in the reviews. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Perseus Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

 _ **Active Perks;**_

 _ **Regeneration- Increases ability to regenerate MP and HP**_

 _ **+100 HP and MP**_

 _ **Speed Rush- Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 50HP per minute. Present speed: 22 miles/per hour.**_

 _I couldn't help but smile as I looked at these new perks. I will be able to use the Speed Rush perk without any down sides due to the Regeneration perk, and in addition I gain 100MP a minute as well, which can be lifesaving in a fight._

 _With a huge grin on my face as I thought about all the possibilities', I heard my mother call out;_

" _It's time to go Percy!" She yelled from the front door._

 _I just nodded my head I definitely need to try out these new perks. Camp should be perfect to do it at, along with all the other things I can do there._

* * *

With everything that I needed set, I followed my mother outside the apartment building.

As my Mom got into the driver's seat I turned around and took one last look at the apartment building and I couldn't help but feel sad. I was leaving here, my home, for a long time, and most importantly, I was leaving my mother.

With one last gaze at the building, I opened the front seat door and sat down.

"All ready?" I heard my mother ask me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said with a smile, making sure to not show any negative emotions that might trigger her. Even though we decided that it'll be best for me to go to Camp, these last couple of days have been hard. My Mom would randomly break down crying when I mentioned something about leaving. I'm pretty sure she's on her period, pregnant or both.

I probably should shut up now before she learns how to read minds and goes all crazy on me…

Turning to look at her, I saw her face. I admit, I didn't do a good job hiding my thoughts. Bad job on my part since she was tearing up. I just gave her another smile and made a gesture with my hand, and giving her a look saying 'It's ok, I'm really ready, let's go.' Apparently I wasn't that good at covering up my emotions from my mother after all…

* * *

Two hours later;

"Percy honey, we're about 2 and a half hours away from Camp, we're going to stop at a gas station, why don't you go buy some snacks over at the grocery store right next door." My mother told me with a smile as she woke me up from my 'power nap'.

I just groaned in reply as she handed me twenty dollars and left the car. Even though I didn't have dyslexia and ADHD like other demi-gods didn't mean I wasn't the picture perfect ADHD poster boy. Part of the reason I went to sleep was that I couldn't sit still for most of the ride, and now I'm going to have to endure the remaining 2 and a half hours as I probably won't be able to fall asleep again…

Opening my eyes I saw;

'Ping!'

 **You have slept in the front seat of your mother's car while she was bored out of her mind driving, what a good son. HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

"Haha. Very funny." I said to myself quietly as I dismissed the message.

I took the money and opened the door, while rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes.

Looking around I saw the gas station we were parked at and saw my mother waiting in line to pay the cashier for the gas; the line was like 7 people long. Sigh… Might as well go to the store and get some snacks then.

Making sure I had everything, including Riptide, I started to make my way to the grocery store but as I was walking in I couldn't help but have my eyes wander across the street behind me. There I saw the strangest thing, three women were sitting in front of a fruit stand in a secluded area weaving a huge pair of socks, as they were directly staring at me.

Creepy or what.

I reached for Riptide and observed them;

 **The Three Fates;**

 **? !? ?! ?#! ?#?! ?#?! ?#? !?#?**

Shit.

I looked at them bewildered. I didn't even know that Observe couldn't work, it didn't even show question marks for their stats and level; it just acted as if they were just beyond me, and I can't exactly say I'm surprised. I'm sure if they didn't allow it I wouldn't have seen their names.

As I kept staring at them I felt to sudden urge to walk and greet them. I walked across the street; looking both ways of course, and made my way to their fruit stand and grinned at them, hiding my nervousness; "What can I do for the Moirai?" I said seriously, surprising even myself with my boldness.

They just stood there and continued weaving for what seemed like an eternity but finally one of the Fates looked up at me.

"Cheeky is he not?" She said as she kept on weaving without even looking down.

"Risky as well, to walk up to us." Another Fate said, as she looked up.

"Yes, yes very risky, but this is why we are interested, is it not?" said the Fate nearest to me, as she finally looked up.

I looked at them calculatingly, examining each one of them, not with my powers but with extreme scrutiny.

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos." I said minutes later, noticing some of their unique features.

"Smart as well, good, very good. Perhaps we made the right decision after all." The newly identified Atropos said.

"I don't understand" I said, still reeling over the fact I was standing next to the weavers of Fate itself.

"Well then, let's get straight to the point shall we yes?" said Lachesis.

With Clotho continuing; "Yes, we shall. You use our powers well young Perseus." She said, as she looked at me with a piercing gaze.

My jaw dropped.

"Y-you?" I said, my mouth still wide open, "wha-why?"

"A story you need not hear now." Lachesis answered with an edge of finality to it.

I, being as stubborn as I am, was about to glare at them, but I decided otherwise, it probably wouldn't be the best idea pissing off my… patrons?

I looked back up at the Fates and they just had an amused look on their face, as if they knew exactly what I was about to do.

I just pouted. Stupid mind reading immortals…

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I looked back at the gas station and saw that my mother was still on line. Good.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I said sighing.

Atropos just raised her eyebrow; "What makes you think we need anything from you, that we cannot do ourselves?" she told me.

I just quirked my eyebrow back at her.

"You called me smart milady, don't insult me. You wouldn't be here unless you needed something." I said cheekily, not minding if I was crossing a line I shouldn't cross. They did need me for something after all, from what I've gathered.

I heard her grumble, "Had to pick the one who talks back…"

I just smiled innocently.

Clotho had no such restraint and laughed, she clearly hear what her sister said as well.

"Well I have a feeling this is going to be fun." She said humorously.

After a couple of moments of silence she continued;

"You are correct Perseus; we are in need of your services. The Titan King rises again, and the Titan war will begin again, but you know this." She told me seriously, all humor leaving her voice.

I just nodded, and gestured for her to continue. She obviously didn't come here to tell me something I already knew.

"Powerful as you might be, you are not prepared to face the Titan King anytime soon. Back in the olde days it took the combined efforts of the Big Three to defeat their father in combat, though there are now certain restrictions on immortals in the mortal plain, you still do not have the power, or skill to defeat Kronos, so will help you. We know you have plans to contact your father for training." She said, as they all finished saying; "We will allow this." They said, with a tone I hadn't quite heard before, one that spoke of authority and oozed enormous command. I felt a ripple of indescribable amount of power leave them as I felt something change but also conceal something within me.

Shocked; I smartly said; "Huh?"

"You did not think you could get around the Ancient Laws without anyone noticing without our help now did you." Clotho said with an amused smile on her face again.

I just muttered; "No. The rule states that I cannot directly interact with my Father, so I would have learnt from Neptune, not Poseidon assuming my father agreed when I contacted him, thus I would have avoided detection from the other Gods, hopefully."

With semi-shocked look on her face she just smiled and said, "We did pick a smart one…"

As she said this I couldn't help but think back on what they were here for;

"You didn't just give me these powers for the Titan King." I stated.

Lachesis answered again by just nodded but said nothing else; they had already spoken on the matter.

I just sighed. I would find out eventually.

Finished, they said in unison; "We shall see you again, but this is goodbye for now Perseus Jackson…" and with that said they slowly faded away as if they were never there in the first place.

I just stood there for a second but quickly shook myself out of my shock of meeting the Fates. I saw my mother start paying for the gas and I made my way back to the car slightly jogging to make sure she didn't even see me leave.

"Strange." I thought. "I was sure my conversation with the Fates took more than 4 minutes." as I looked at the digital clock.

They must of manipulated time. It's not exactly out of their sphere of power…

Thinking back on it, I started to remember times where things were too opportune…

When I found completely accurate books on Greek Mythology was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Those sneaky little old ladies!" I mumbled, leading to thunder rumbling loudly in the sky.

Sigh, and dramatic too.

I heard something from behind; my mother open start filling up the tank I started to think back on the conversation. I now know who gave me my powers, but only a little bit of the reason why… I also have permission to learn from my father directly, with the power of the Fates protecting and concealing me it makes my plan much easier, all I have to do is get my father to agree…

In addition, I just met the FUCKING FATES!

Sigh, my life is complicated, but strangely I wouldn't have it any other way.

I heard the driver seat door open and my mother sat down, smelling slightly of gasoline. Ew.

"You didn't get any snacks Percy?" She asked me.

Crap, I knew I forgot something. I said a quick "Yes Mom." and turned into the 'backseat' to grab it, and quickly got some chips from my inventory.

Showing them to her she just smiled and said; "Alright let's get going."

Taking a silent breathe of relief I relaxed into my chair and tried to get back to sleep. There was no way I was sitting here doing nothing for 2 and a half hours…

* * *

Two and a half hours later;

"…Percy, PERSEUS!" I heard as I suddenly woke up to see my mother shaking me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Finally." She exclaimed dramatically.

"You only said my name three times." I said drily. I was basically daydreaming in a half-sleep state, sigh; I was so close to that lucid dream state.

She just humphed' at me, disappointed she couldn't make up a story to tease me about…

After a few moments of silence of driving, if you can call what my mother is doing driving, she broke the silence saying softly with a hint of sadness; "We'll be there in a few minutes honey."

I just smiled confidently at her, trying to silently reassure her that this was for the best.

As she turned back to drive I looked out the window. It was an amazing, not a cloud in the sky. Apollo must be happy as well, seeing as it was about 85 degrees, the perfect beach temperature. Looking around some more I noticed how nature flourished here; surprising considering we were still in New York.

As we took a left I saw the ocean emerge from out of the trees, I just gazed at it smiling; my mother noticed but didn't say anything.

Suddenly after a few more minutes of driving we reached a hill, with a huge pine tree near the top; "Thalia", I thought as I squinted, trying to see through the thick Mist that covered the Camp.

Slowly my mother slowed the car down near the edge of the hill and turned off the engine.

She turned to me smiling, and looked like she was memorizing me, just in case she didn't see me again; and hugged me.

"I'll miss you sooooooo much Percy, you have all your stuff right, Riptide, your books, oh; do you have the food I got you?!" She started rambling.

I just hugged her back, knowing exactly why she was reacting the way she was. To be honest, if I didn't have the Gamer's Mind perk, I'd be reacting the same way.

After a few minutes my mother quieted down but still stayed hugging me until I finally said;

"It's time for me to go Mom." I said sadly.

She just looked up at me with red eyes; when did she start crying?

"Oh Percy, please promise me you'll be careful. Don't do anything stupid." She said insistently, demanding a promise.

"I promise I won't do anything that I don't think is needed." I promised carefully with a hint of sarcasm, what? She was asking the impossible.

She just shot me a look, knowing my play on words and hearing my tone but seemed resigned to what I had said.

"Oh gods help me. I had to have a trouble making child." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear, I just laughed and pulled her into another hug, not suppressing my emotions with my Gamer's Mind.

"I'll miss you Mom, I swear this won't be the last time you see me. That's a promise." I said seriously, staring into her eyes; making sure she sees I'm sincere.

She just nodded happily and smiled, as if she knew that I would stop at nothing to see her. Only if she knew how close she was. I won't lose my mother for a reason like this, I'll get it fixed. I'm sure Hecate has a permanent way to suppress the scent…

'Ping!'

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Get Hecate to suppress your scent permanently.**

 **Rewards-**

 **No scent**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure-**

 **Death**

 **You won't see your mother ever again.**

 **YES/NO**

Surprised but not exactly displeased, I accepted the quest. Giving her one last hug I stepped out of the car and started to make my way up the hill. As I got close to the top I turned around and waved at my mother as she made a u-turn and started making her way back home; not before I could see her tear-stricken face though.

As sad as I felt I had to keep going. It wasn't goodbye forever anyway. I made my way to the top of hill; to Thalia's Pine Tree. As I reached it I observed it, interested in its properties;

 **Thalia's Pine Tree**

 **Lvl-?**

 **Hp-?**

 **Race-?**

 **Thalia's Pine Tree is the pine tree on the very tip of the Camp Half-Blood. As Thalia Grace laid dying after her wound from her fight to save her friends, her father Zeus, sent a mighty lighting bolt infused with magic that created Thalia's pine tree to not only save his daughter but to stop something similar to what happened to his daughter from happening again. It created a barrier to protect lost demigods and to keep Camp Half-Blood a safe place from the monsters trying to kill them.**

 **Thalia is currently in a dormant state, in a stasis, unaware of the passage of time.**

Reading through her information I couldn't help but smile. It seems like the King of the Gods has a heart after all.

Looking past Thalia's tree to see the rest of Camp, I instantly saw a half man, half horse; a centaur walking in my direction with a bow slung around his shoulder in a relaxed state, but ready to be pulled at a moment's notice.

Chiron.

As he reached me he spoke;

"I don't believe I've seen you before Mister?..." He said, trailing off at the end with an expectant look on his face.

I simply told to truth, no need to lie.

"My name is Percy Jackson. My mother dropped me off here, she explained what she could; and told me my scent was getting stronger and I needed to be trained." I said.

He seemed to take in my words and observe me closely, with deep brown eyes, that seemed to have untold wisdom and experience.

"I guess that would make sense, seeing as he's THE immortal trainer of heroes." I thought with a mental facepalm.

After a few more moments he relaxed his shoulders and his stance, seeming to find what he wanted.

"Ah, my apologies, you can never be too careful. My name is Chiron." He told me with a smile.

I responded by simply raising my eyebrow and looked into his eyes, as if to say, no really?

He just chuckled, and said quietly, thinking I couldn't hear him; "Dionysius is going to love you."

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Percy." He said louder, with a genuine smile.

He gestured me forward to enter camp as he started to talk;

"I know you said your mother told you somethings, but I'll be able to answer any questions, and I'll give you a tour of the Camp." He told me.

I nodded and said; "Let's get started."

As we walked into the center of Camp I saw a small girl, sitting at the Hearth, poking it with a stick. I would have thought she was but a demi-god but I could feel her aura from here, tending the Hearth hmm; it was Hestia. Duh. I made a mental note to speak to her after the tour.

As we kept walking I saw a husky dude, like a surfer, that had hundreds of eyes all over his body. He stood leaning against the back of what seemed to be a very dangerous lava climbing wall watching the people climbing it.

…Argus. Interesting.

I asked Chiron about it; "Is that the Argus, servant of Hera?"

Semi-surprised that I knew such a thing, as he wasn't exactly popular he replied; "Yes, he is the Argus, I'm surprised you know about him." He said with an unspoken question.

"My mother made me actually try to learn about Greek Mythology in school." I told him, not wanting to mention the tutoring thing, or the genius thing. Might be kind of hard to explain…

"Your mother must care for you a lot." He told me, smiling warmly, which I returned.

"Yes she does." I said quietly as we made our way deeper into the camp. I looked around; across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, the tallest of which was host of Thalia's tree.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

Chiron noticed my reaction and just chuckled and nodded.

Looking at the more "populated" areas I saw buildings, designed in ancient Greek architecture; which was to be expected, but these looked like it came right from Greece itself! There was an open-air pavilion, and amphitheater, a circular arena, which all looked like they were made days ago, with their white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

Nearby I saw a few kids were wearing bright orange playing in a nearby sandpit, with a volleyball; along with some kids shooting at an archery range, and Pegasus's flying in the air.

Taking in the sights I didn't realize we had reached a building.

As we reached the front door I saw down at the end of the porch; two people sat. One was obviously a satyr the other though, I had no idea.

I looked at Chiron questionably, wondering why we weren't on the tour.

He replied; "I want to introduce you to our director first."

Ah. So that's who he is…

Chiron who was now in a wheelchair now, which he somehow did without me noticing, rolled up in front of them saying, "Hello Grover" to the Satyr and nodding at God.

As I followed I saw the Wine God, I wasn't terribly impressed, considering he could take any shape he wanted. He was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hairs so black is was almost purple. He looked like a cherub who'd turn middle-aged in a trailer park.

He wore a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt, and looked like he could out-gamble almost anyone.

"Oh, and who's this?" Asked Dionysus to Chiron as he saw me.

"This is Percy Jackson." Chiron saw as he turned to me and smiled. His eyes had a mischievous glint as he started to deal in myself, Dionysus and the satyr.

"Ah good. We have four for pinochle now." He continued on.

He offered me a chair to the right of Dionysus, who looked at me with his watery eyes that were bloodshot and sighed.

"Very well, I guess I must say it. Welcome to priso-I mean… Camp Half-Blood." He said miserably.

"Uh, thanks." I said, as I tried to stifle my laughter.

As Chiron dealt out the cards he and Dionysus got sucked into a conversation in hushed tones.

I turned to the Satyr; Grover I think, and decided to introduce myself. I've never had a non-human friend…

"My name's Percy." I told him with a small smile; as I observed him.

 **Grover Underwood, Satyr Protector**

 **Lvl-31**

 **HP-2000/2000**

 **MP-500/500**

 **Race-Satyr**

 **STR-21**

 **VIT-55**

 **DEX-43**

 **INT-23**

 **LUC-12**

 **Grover is dream is to one day find the great God Pan, who was lost long ago; but first he must successfully rescue a demi-god to get a searchers' license.**

 **He currently is excited to meet Percy and feels like he could be a good friend.**

"Mine's Grover." He said, as we got into our conversation…

10 minutes later;

"No really!?" Grover said as I finished my story of how my entire class mysteriously fell into a huge aquarium when I was younger.

"Yeah, I totally had nothing to do with it though." I said innocently.

He just laughed loudly.

I didn't notice that when I was telling the story I had gained the attention of Chiron and Dionysus who both were trying vainly to stifle their laughs.

"Very well Perry; let's play pinochle, you do know how to play, yes?" Dionysus told me after a few moments.

"Of course, Porky." I told him, with a small smirk. If he wants to play that game, go ahead.

Chiron and Grover's eyes opened in alarm but Dionysus just smirked but with odd glint in his eyes as if surprised by my sheer gall.

"Good." He told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by mortals."

I heard Grover talk after Dionysus was finished with his little speech;

"Eh Mr.D," He asked timidly, "if you are not going to eat it, can I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Huh, oh alright."

As Grover took the can he took a huge bite out of it and looked at me in awe, wondering why I wasn't blasted into nothingness yet.

"Mr.D?" I said, he allowed them to call him that, but Grover was surprised I called him "Porky"?

"Yes, yes Perry. I rather people not use my name in vain." Dionysus said self-importantly.

I just laughed. Free ammunition.

"Very well Dionysus. I can see how that might be annoying." I said with a smirk and a spark of amusement in my eyes as I saw him lean back in his chair with a hint of shock in his eyes, along with Chiron; while Grover just ate the can, mournfully, as if planning my funeral.

After staring at me for a few seconds he started to crack up.

"Oh joy. This is going to be fun." He said as he waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

Holy awesomeness.

I must of looked awed because Dionysus just looked at me smugly as if he was a wealthy heir bragging to his potential friends.

Chiron though barely glanced at it and said with a hint of warning; "Mr.D, your restrictions."

Dionysus just looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

"Dear me." He looked up at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

A net of thunder flashed in the clear sky.

Mr. D just ignored it and waved his hand again. The goblet turned into a can of diet coke and he just sighed unhappily as he took a drink.

Chiron saw my confused look and explained;

"Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"Seriously?" I said, staring at Dionysus with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time; Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years. The second time well- she was just so pretty and I couldn't stay away. He sent me here. To Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you." He said while pointing at me dramatically, wanting to get a rise.

"'Be a better influence', Father said, 'Work with youths rather than tear them down'. Ha! So unfair." He finished pouting.

I just laughed and said sarcastically; "How savage."

Dionysus just nodded seriously, as if he had the same thoughts.

As we went back to our game of pinochle I decided to observe Dionysus.

 **Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness**

 **Lvl-?**

 **Hp-?**

 **MP-?**

 **Race-Olympian**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **Dionysus is the God of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. After chasing after an off-limits wood nymph twice, Zeus punished him by putting him in charge of Camp Half-Blood for 100 years. During this time, he is not allowed to drink wine (so instead drinks several liters of Diet Coke) or grow grapes for wine, even though he does use his powers on other plants such as strawberries which helps with Camp Half Blood's expenses as their cover name is Delphi Strawberry Service. His Roman counterpart is Bacchus.**

 **Dionysus is currently entertained by Percy. He likes Percy and hopes he doesn't become a stereotypical Hero considering he has a low opinion of them, due to what happened to his wife.**

Huh, he likes me. Interesting. Not exactly a bad thing to have a godly ally, especially an Olympian.

As I had been reading his bio; I didn't notice I was staring into his eyes. He had a king of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this plump little man was only showing the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of madness, battle lust, people with mental diseases along with a multitude of other things.

Note to self – Don't piss him off.

"Interesting." He said impressed, with a hint of respect that I withstood it.

Chiron intervened as he deduced what happen.

"Dionysus, he just found out about his heritage. Such an act isn't needed." He said sharply.

Dionysus just waved him off.

I spoke up cutting of Chiron is scolding; "It's alright Chiron. That was… interesting."

It was too. I'm sure if I was just a normal demi-god I wouldn't have been able to look into his eyes as long I did, at least without going crazy; it must be the Gamer's mind.

Chiron who didn't wait for Dionysus reply for me just showed his hand and won the game, leading to a groan from Dionysus and stifled laughter from Grover; and got up and told me it was time to start the tour.

Wonderful.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys.**

 **To answer a few of your questions; Artemis is his pairing, but it'll be some time before they meet. Also he will have some mini-quests but yeah, haven't decided. He will follow most of the "main" story line quests as well. And no, I probably won't be adding other mythologies other then Roman for now, though I will be mentioning them.**

 **Also, the new schedule is; I'll be posting a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday, so look forward to that on your weekend.**

 **Make sure to leave favorites, follows and reviews guys. It's really encouraging to see feedback, and makes me want to write more.**

 **** Made some small edits.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Perseus Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

 _ **Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness**_

 _ **Lvl-?**_

 _ **Hp-?**_

 _ **MP-?**_

 _ **Race-Olympian**_

 _ **Str-?**_

 _ **Vit-?**_

 _ **Dex-?**_

 _ **Int-?**_

 _ **Wis-?**_

 _ **Luc-?**_

 _ **Dionysus is the God of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. After chasing after an off-limits wood nymph twice, Zeus punished him by putting him in charge of Camp Half-Blood for 100 years. During this time, he is not allowed to drink wine (so instead drinks several liters of Diet Coke) or grow grapes for wine, even though he does use his powers on other plants such as strawberries which helps with Camp Half Blood's expenses as their cover name is Delphi Strawberry Service. His Roman counterpart is Bacchus.**_

 _ **Dionysus if currently entertained by Percy. He likes Percy and hopes he doesn't become a stereotypical Hero considering he has a low opinion of them, due to what happened to his wife.**_

 _Huh, he likes me. Interesting. Not exactly a bad thing to have a godly ally, especially an Olympian._

 _As I had been reading his bio; I didn't notice I was staring into his eyes. He had a king of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this plump little man was only showing the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of madness, battle lust, people with mental diseases along with a multitude of other things._

 _Note to self – Don't piss him off._

" _Interesting." He said impressed, with a hint of respect that I withstood it._

 _Chiron intervened as he deduced what happen._

" _Dionysus, he just found out about his heritage. Such an act isn't needed." He said sharply._

 _Dionysus just waved him off._

 _I spoke up cutting of Chiron is scolding; "It's alright Chiron. That was… interesting."_

 _It was too. I'm sure if I was just a normal demi-god I wouldn't have been able to look into his eyes as long I did; it must be the Fates' gift's doings._

 _Chiron who didn't wait for Dionysus reply for me just put down his cards and won the game, leading to a groan from Dionysus and got up and told me it was time to start the tour._

 _Wonderful._

* * *

As Chiron and I made our way down the stairs from the porch of the Big House, I believe is what Chiron called it, we officially started our tour.

As we started to walk Chiron looked a bit troubled and said; "You shouldn't encourage Mr. D like that Perseus. It is a dangerous thing to test a god." He told me seriously, as he stopped walking to face me completely.

I just bowed my head. He was correct of course, but I had a feeling the way I acted was correct; I wouldn't repent.

Chiron just started at me piercingly and seemed to know what I was thinking, as he sighed resigned.

"So," I asked trying to make conversation and learn somethings, but still act 'normal'; "Mount Olympus, there is actually a palace there, in Greece?"

Chiron chuckled; "Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece, but we shall not get into that now. As for your question, I believe you mean the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do. "

He continued saying; "The gods move with the heart of the West…"

I interrupted here saying questionably. "Heart of the West?"

"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization', is what we speak of. Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands and thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated, and even then, they would survive. Look at the Titans; their domain, thrones, etc. all destroyed or taken over by the Gods, yet they are still alive, and powerful . The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know-or as I hope you know-the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on-but the same forces, the same gods."

I had to stifle a giggle here, Chiron must be rambling that he didn't even notice that what he said could start a massive war between us and the Roman demi-gods. I chose not to mention it.

"So they always travel with Western civilization?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, yes. The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in our United States. Look at the symbol of the President, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not-and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here, located at the top of the Empire State building." He explained with great passion.

My mind processed all this; it was curious, very curious.

"Come now, enough with my rambling; let's give you the tour." Chiron told me enthusiastically.

As we went back to the 'front' of camp, Chiron pointed out the volleyball pit, where several move campers seemed to have joined in to play from when I last saw it. Taking a closer look at the campers, most were older than me. The satyrs were huge, compared to Grover. Interesting.

As Chiron was distracted by one of the campers calling his name, I looked back at the Big House. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized-four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched by it.

"What was that Chiron?" I asked him, as he was following my line of sight, admiring the Big House, after he was done dealing with the camper.

His smile faded as he saw what I pointed to, and said; "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No, not a single living thing." He told me, seemly not willing to say anymore.

I got the feeling he was telling the truth…

'Ping!'

 **Skill created!**

 **Lie detection, Lvl 1 (10%)**

 **The ability to tell if someone is being truthful.**

 **5% chance to catch someone in a lie.**

Huh, cool. Haven't gotten a new skill in a while, this should be useful.

"Come along, Percy." I heard Chiron call out to me as I ran up to catch him.

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers that looked like Dionysus-his kids probably-were picking berries, along with many satyrs.

Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It gives us some extra money in the budget, a perk of Mr. D being here, " he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort. "

He said Mr. D and his kids, to a lesser extent had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

I just nodded my head as if I didn't know this from reading Dionysus's bio.

We kept taking in the scene as I watched the satyr start playing his reed pipes. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire.

"Cool, can Grover do that?" I asked Chiron curiously.

Chiron seemed to sag a little and said; "No, unfortunately Grover isn't very good at woodland magic yet. He has other dreams, big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill. "

"He hasn't been given a chance to rescue a demi-god yet?" I asked.

Here Chiron gave a visible wince.

"He was given a chance, but eh… things went wrong, not that Grover could have done anything to prevent it. Sadly Olympus knows; I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age…" He said rambling a bit at the end.

I smiled warmly at Chiron. He truly cared for those under his care.

Catching up to what he said I just blurted out; "Small for his age; how old is he?"

"Oh just twenty-eight."

My jaw dropped.

Chiron who found this scene funny just laughed and explained.

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years." He told me as if it were normal.

"Oh the horror." I said in complete seriousness feeling genuine sadness for satyrs having to grow two times slower…

"Quite, " Chiron agreed drily with a small smirk. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and as I said, not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream, to find Pan. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair, " I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly, and said quietly; "That isn't my story to tell Percy."

Still wanting to know, but understanding where he was coming from, I just nodded, and made a mental note to ask Grover.

After a few more minutes of walking with Chiron telling me a few tidbits about certain things we reached the woods.

As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine no mortal had ever stepped foot on it to ever pervert it. Which was probably true…

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed. "

I just looked at Chiron with a raised eyebrow and a incredulous look on my face; waiting for him to see what was wrong with that sentence. He didn't know I had Riptide, and I didn't plan on revealing it for no reason. It was a nice advantage to have.

Chiron who finally noticed my look; went over his words mentally and I could see him come to the realization that I did as he blushed slightly.

"Erm yes, no. I don't suppose you do have a weapon; well I'll get that fixed, a size five should do." He told me muttering, embarrassed.

I just nodded whilst chuckling. Ah making people uncomfortable. So fun.

"I'll make sure to get it to you before the Capture the flag game, which is played every Friday night." He told me.

I thanked him as we kept walking around. So the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights; all while Chiron was giving me little tips about what I should expect from each area.

"Ah yes. Here is the mess hall." He said.

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Greek columns on a hill overlooking the sea. Beautiful. There were a dozen stone picnic tables with designs on them all representing different gods. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" I asked him.

He seemed to not have wanted to be embarrassed again as he went into an in-depth explanation about how the barrier around Camp protects us from outside forces, including rain.

Good to know.

Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large gold number above the door, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dot-ted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. The Hearth. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered as Hestia still sat there tending it. As I looked at her, she suddenly turned around and looked at me. I found myself smiling and waving at her. She looked shocked that she had been noticed; but put on a warm smile and waved back at me as she turned back to the hearth with a small smile on her face.

"Definitely need to speak with her. She'll make an amazing friend if she'll allow it." I thought to myself, while suppressing a feeling of sadness as I felt her aura of family and comfort as we continued on.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them, arrogant much?

Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera." I stated to Chiron as I caught up to him after gazing at the buildings for a little.

"Correct." He told me.

We passed the first and second cabins and went on to the next. On the left of cabin one, was cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long, low and solid, practical and made for comfort.

The outer walls were made of a rough gray stone, studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs came from the depths of the ocean floor. I couldn't resist the urge to poke my head inside. This was my fathers' cabin.

I heard Chiron exclaim; "Wait Percy!"

Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down.

It was awesome, unfortunately I only got a glance before I was pulled out by Chiron he seemed to take me in again, calculatingly, observing me closely.

Oh shit, I probably shouldn't have done that as I saw realization spark in his eyes.

Damn… My mother always told me I looked like a mini Sea God. I just had to bring attention to myself.

Preparing myself for what Chiron was about to say, I straighten up and relaxed my shoulders; but to my utter surprise he just scolded me and told me I shouldn't enter a cabin like I did unless invited, or I had a death wish.

Ignoring his scolding; mostly because he was right, I thought; "Interesting. It looks like he will keep my heritage to himself for now."

"Good looks Chiron", I thought mentally.

As Chiron finished his rant, I mean… scolding he sighed and said; "Come along Percy."

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers, unlike the first couple of cabins, which were empty.

Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared.

Ares' kids.

We kept walking I asked a question I had on my mind.

"We haven't seen any other centaurs, do they live around here? " I questioned.

"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here. "

Interesting, what makes Chiron so much more… different than the other centaurs?

Thinking it would be rude to ask; I just stayed quiet.

We just kept walking and Chiron explained whose cabin was for what god; until we reached number 11.

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was a caduceus.

Hermes.

"Here is where you will stay until claimed." Chiron told me quietly as he led me to the front door.

The Patron of travelers makes sense that this would be the place I'd stay.

Opening the door, I peeked inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls. The cabin's inside was much nicer then outside. It looked like it was magically expanded to fit all of the unclaimed campers in it, each with their own separate bunk-bed; though one would wonder why there were so many unclaimed campers…

I walked in but Chiron didn't go in, choosing to stand outside rather than go through the hassle of bring his wheelchair in. He somehow switched back into his centaur form without me noticing, again! Sigh… When the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully, and he gave them a nod.

"Well, then." Chiron said to me. "Good luck Perseus, I'll see you at dinner. We'll set up your schedule for the tomorrow then."

He trotted away towards the Big House as I waved goodbye and turned back to the kids in Hermes' cabin.

They stood there staring at me and I was starting to feel a bit weird, so I said the first thing that came to mind to ease the tension.

"So… hi." I said dumbly- definitely on purpose, trying to make them laugh. Honest.

It looked as if I succeeded as some of the older kids stifled their laughter from my smart commentary.

A guy who was about eighteen, and looked pretty cool stepped forward to me. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

He held out his hand for me to shake saying; "Names' Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and counselor of the cabin."

I shook his hand and introduced myself as well; saying, "Ignore what Chiron said, my name is Percy Jackson, not Perseus." I said slightly annoyed that Chiron used my full name, especially since I didn't even mention it to him yet. Stupid immortal centaur…

Luke just chuckled and showed me where my bed was. He pointed out a section of the cabin near the back that had the top bunk free. There was a simple pillow and sheet there for me to use. I was thinking about setting down my backpack but decided not to. Hermes was the God of thieves after all. I'll just throw it in my inventory when I'm alone.

I looked around at the campers' faces. Most of them had completely different features; from eye color to body proportions, but some looked very similar to Luke. "Must be children of the minor gods and goddesses. They all must stay here, even if claimed." I thought darkly while mentally facepalming at the Olympians' stupidity. Minor Gods may not be as powerful as them but surely they deserve a cabin for their children…

I mean if there is one way to get on anyone's bad side, it's to hurt their children in any way, not mentioning it probably hurts the minor Gods and goddesses' pride to not have a cabin; sigh even Mom figured this out and she's a mortal that has never been here…

As I looked at my bunk, Luke asked me a question;

"So determined or undetermined?" He asked casually, as most of the kids in the cabin eavesdropped.

"I don't know my godly parent yet, if that's what you're asking." I said.

He just nodded and said;

"Don't worry, you'll eventually get claimed. Most of the children of minor gods will stay in Hermes' cabin while if your parent is on the council you will move in with your siblings." He told me reassuringly.

I just nodded having figured it out already.

Luke who was being called over by some other camper across the cabin told me if I had any questions to ask him and walked away to deal with the younger kid that was calling him.

I climbed up to the top bunk and tested out the bed.

Decent.

I quickly hopped off my bed and told Luke I was going exploring. I made my way out of the Hermes cabin. First things' first is to get rid of my backpack. I walked out of site from Hermes' cabin and made my way to an even more secluded spot near the side of the cabin and tossed my backpack in my inventory.

As I did that I stretched my back groaning. Even though it was barely heavy, wearing a backpack is annoying…

Walking back to the center of the camp trying to think about where to go; I caught a glimpse of the Hearth, and I decided to speak to Hestia now rather then later.

I made my way towards the Hearth in the center of the field to the huge stone-lined firepit. Makes me wonder why Hestia takes the form of a child to tend to it, it was much bigger up close, surely it would be easier if she were bigger? As I got closer to where Hestia was sitting I couldn't help but have the feeling of comfort, hope and safety come over me as Hestia's aura started to affect me even more then before. As I got near her, she turned and saw me again with a warm smile on her face. She must have sensed me coming.

As she turned around I got a good look at her up close, and to say blown away was an understatement. Hestia was beautiful and perfectly proportioned, with eyes that were intelligent and wise, and she radiated power. Even for a goddess, she was sweet-looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown flaming eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. She wore plain, modest dresses and appeared to never use makeup, judging from her looks. She also had a delicious scent of wood smoke and toasted marshmallows I caught a whiff of. It is no wonder my father and Apollo were once enamored of her…

"Hello milady." I said quietly as I took a seat near her, next to the Hearth.

She looked surprised at the fact that I knew she was a goddess, even more so then when I actually noticed her, which in turn surprised me who couldn't notice her?

"There is no need to call me milady Perseus, you are my nephew." She told me with a warm smile that filled me with warm after overcoming her shock.

"Then call me Percy please." I blurted out, blushing slightly seconds later.

She just gave a warm laugh and nodded in acceptance.

"Very well Percy." She said.

"Now, how did you recognize me?" She asked me curiously.

I just laughed softly.

"How could I not recognize one of my favorite goddess, and one of the most powerful goddess on Olympus, not to mention the eldest?" I said.

She seemed delighted in my answer and granted me a laugh that seemed to brighten up the whole Camp, and everyone's mood in turn. Everything seems so alive from such a simple act. "So cool…" I thought offhand while soaking in the effects.

"Many people would disagree with your opinion." She told me still smiling.

"Well, the first part might be my opinion but the rest is fact, you cannot deny that." I declared.

She just nodded, with a soft chuckle.

"So what brings you to the Hearth, Percy?" She asked me.

"I'm here to make a new friend!" I said smiling at her.

She just laughed as we started to make conversation. She told me stories about the beginning of the Gods' rule, and times in Ancient Greece, etc.

* * *

A hour and a half later;

After talking and laughing for a 'little' while along with trading some stories, Hestia finally asked another question.

"Why don't you tell me why you are actually sitting here Perseus." She asked me sternly, as she could tell I was avoiding the real reason why, even if I didn't want to admit it.

A couple of seconds later I could feel myself cave under her stern look.

"The Hearth is a symbol of home. Even though I just got here, I already miss my mother." I said softly as I confided my main reason for seeking her out ever since I noticed her.

She seemed to understand perfectly as the flames of the hearth seemed to turn warmer, and turn even more richly red, if that was possible…

"It is not unnatural to feel said things Percy, but do not let them hold you back. You yet have many things to accomplish, and family is always there when needed." She finished warmly.

Feeling confidence surge back through me from her words, I smiled at her as I cleared my head. That was why I came to camp earlier then I planned, to get stronger, she's right. I have much to accomplish.

I got up to stretch and as I was about to say goodbye and thank you, I noticed some sadness in her eyes.

Curious and sort of worried for my new friend, I used observe on her;

 **Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth**

 **Lvl-?**

 **Hp-?**

 **MP-?**

 **Race-Olympian**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **Hestia is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea. She is the original virgin goddess, and her domains are, the hearth, fire, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. She received the first offering at every sacrifice in the household. Her Roman counterpart is Vesta. She is one of the most powerful goddess in Greek Mythology, even though she prefers to stay peaceful, like her Mother Rhea. Hestia's sweet, earnest, and helpful nature also ensured that it is difficult/impossible for any of her family, or anyone in general to become angry with her, again, similar to her Mother Rhea's presence.**

 **She is currently very happy speaking with her nephew but upset that he might not speak to her again, as not many people visit her very often.**

Ah. She is feeling lonely. That won't do.

"Thank you for your help Aunt Hestia. I'll be sure to stop by when I can." I told her warmly, delighting in how the sadness in her eyes vanished and was replaced by happiness when I called her Aunt, and told her we'll speak again soon.

"Anytime Percy." She told me smiling happily.

I ran out towards to beach wanting to check it out while waving goodbye at her shouting, "I'll see ya later!"

As I reached the beach I couldn't help but realize something that I didn't before; she knew I was her nephew and I confirmed it by calling her my Aunt- which meant she knew I was a child of the Big Three. Damn, I should have been more careful.

After a few seconds of contemplating, I thought; "Eh, whatever. Hestia wouldn't give away that information recklessly. I trust her."

As I finished my thoughts I started walking along the beach and I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. It was untouched by the taint of humans, just like the forest, and looked completely natural and unpopulated.

I stared into the sea, getting lost in my thoughts again, not expecting anybody to have been staring back at me. I blushed slighting as I noticed two teenage girls sitting near the shallow part of the beach. They wore jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair gloated loosely around their shoulders.

They bowed their head slightly in my direction and giggled as I blushed a bit more.

Hot...

"Naiads", I thought.

Huh, should have expected it after everything.

Waving back to them I turned around and made my way back into Camp. I decided to check out some things in more detail, considering I had nothing else to do today.

I found the metal shop, where children of the Smith God were forging swords and shields, and many other things- I should learn that eventually, perhaps I can craft my own weapon? Perhaps it's also a good place to level up my Restoration skill?

I also passed by the arts and crafts room, and went by the lava climbing wall again. Staying slightly away from it, just in case.

After walking around for what seemed to be hours, I bumped into a child of Hephaestus, named Charles Beckendorf, who preferred to be called Beckendorf. He was physically imposing; and had muscles around his body made him very intimidating, but once you got past that you could see a kind-heart, hardworking guy. After talking for a bit you could see that clearly.

He even asked me to seek him out to learn some tips about forging if I was ever interested.

As the day went by with my exploring the area; looking for little cool things on what I felt was going to be my only "free" day in a long time, I heard a horn in the background.

Turning around I saw Luke approaching me.

"There you are! Come on to the cabin, dinner's about to start." He told me, slightly out of breathe, I assume from searching for me.

Whoops.

As we reached the cabin Luke yelled; "Eleven fall in!"

The whole cabin, as far as I could count there were over 3000 of us, or even more that I couldn't see. They all filed in front of the cabin.

Shit, I didn't even know there were these many Campers…

"The Gods have been 'busy' huh." I muttered quietly ignoring Luke's snicker and the rumbling thunder overhead.

As we all got together we marched to the mess hall, the satyrs joining our little group on the way there.

As we got there we all sat on the magically extended Hermes table, which was still quite overcrowded, but manageable to be kind of comfortable for everyone.

Looking around at the pavilion in more detail I saw torches that blazed around the marble columns, and a center fire that burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub.

"For sacrifices." I thought.

I kept looking around at the other tables and saw that 4 of them were empty, and the others had many kids sitting at them though, as if making up for the lack of demi-gods from the Big Three and Artemis and Hera.

I saw Grover sitting at Dionysus's table with Dionysus himself, his kids and a few other satyrs who chose to eat here. Next to Dionysus sat Chiron in his wheelchair form; I guess they don't make centaur sized tables I thought to myself with a little laugh.

Chiron who seemed to somehow notice this-how does he does that; and guessed at my thoughts sent me a small glare with a small smile on his face.

Haha, very funny Chiron.

I kept looking around after not even dignifying Chiron with a visible response, my eyes stopped at table six, Athena's children – though how a maiden goddess had children was beyond me.

The table was full of a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids with calculating grey stormy eyes, and honey blonde hair, the young one sitting at the Head of the table, making googly eyes at… Luke?

"Oh this should be fun." I thought with an evilish crackle.

Ares' table which was right next to Athena's table was packed with huge, bulky kids, with mostly buzz cuts for the guys, and messy wild brownish hair for the girls, with the random demi-god that had different features from the rest stood out from his table, all of them happily laughing and belching with their siblings.

Ah family…

Finally a couple of minutes later Chiron made a loud whistling noise – impressive… - and raised a glass as everyone quieted down; "TO THE GODS!" he screamed out.

Everyone, including myself after seeing everyone else doing it repeated after Chiron.

Sigh, peer pressure.

Wood nymphs came forth with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread and lean barbecue. Delicious, and looks like it's all fresh, I most definitely need to stock some of this up in my inventory, I can never get enough food. One thing that I realized is that even though I don't need food I also don't have a limit on how much food I could eat...

I picked up my glass and saw it was empty with a surprised expression on my face. Luke, who was sitting near me must of caught it as he simply said, "Say the name of whatever you want to drink, and it'll appear." He told me as he went back to talking to the Camper on his left.

Tilting my head sideways, I said sarcastically; "Whiskey".

This resulted in multiple people nearby who heard to laugh along with Luke and myself who just shook his head amused.

I just said water, while thinking of the purest water I could think of, as it appeared in the cup.

The water in the glass that appeared seemed to be crystal clear and pure as it could be. I'll be the judge of that.

I took a cautious sip.

Yum. And that's coming from a child of the Sea God.

After I finished piling food on my plate, from the selection the Naiads gave us I was about to take a big bite of my brisket but I felt Luke put his hand on my arm stopping me, as he gestured for me to get up.

As I did confused, I noticed everyone walking to the fire in the center of the dining pavilion. Ah whoops.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and grabbed my plate and made my way to the fire. I threw in the biggest slice of brisket and dropped it into the fire; burning an offering for "Father", Hermes and Hestia – each separately.

To "Father" I simply prayed that I be claimed soon, not tipping my hand that I know who he his. I have a plan set to how I want to be introduced to him, but it'll take a while to be put into play. Not to mention he can't teach me much right now, I'm too weak to be trained by a God. I'll be broken in half, no not really I'd probably be obliterated into red mist...

To Hermes, I simply thanked him for allowing me to use his cabin and complimented his kid, Luke.

And finally to Hestia I thanked her for the conversation earlier today and for keeping my heritage a secret; while promising to speak to her again soon.

As I did so, I suddenly caught a whiff of the smoke, and surprisingly I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burnt good. It smelled of toasted marshmallows, hot chocolate, along with freshly cooked brownies. Then it suddenly changed into the smell of hamburgers on a grill, and hundreds of other things that had me salivating.

I could understand why Gods would want a sacrifice from us, that was amazing.

As everyone finished they returned to their seats and started to stuff their face. As a psedo-teenager with a black hole stomach, I can't say I didn't do the same thing.

We chatted and ate happily for about 30 minutes, me making some acquaintances with many of the kids from Hermes' cabin; while also asking Luke some questions.

A few minutes after the last pieces of food was eaten and everyone seemed stuffed; Dionysus got up with a huge sigh after being poked by Chiron a couple of times.

"Well erm, hello brats." He said, barely looking at us, but at the grape juice someone nearby had summoned for their drink today.

Snapping out of it as Chiron poked him again, with a longing glance at the juice, he turned back to us and said; "Yes, erm. I couldn't care less but Chiron tells me to say the Capture the Flag game is on Friday, as always.

"Also we have a new Camper today, Perseus Johnson." He said with a small smirk aimed at me.

I just glared at him, damn. This means war…

Chiron who sensed incoming danger murmured something to Dionysus as he corrected himself saying, still with a small smirk present on his face as if challenging me; "Erm, Percy Jackson. Hurrah, now go to your silly sing along, I'm going to take a nap." He said as he sent one last glance at the grape juice and made his way to the Big House.

A few seconds later a cheer lit up the pavilion, and led by Apollo's children who led us to the amphitheater, where select few of Apollo's children were chosen to sing. I must say, they bring honor to the title of son of the God of music, I could feel my vitality surging and my mind growing sharper along with many subtle benefits. I can only imagine what Apollo himself singing would sound like.

Everyone sat around after the singing and ate some more things, including s'mores, chocolates, and all other types of snacks from the Aphrodite cabin and had fun while chatting. I felt myself calm down and forget about being homesick for the moment. This was starting to become a second home.

A little later into the night I heard a horn blow again, which I assumed signaled for sleep time, as everyone headed to our cabins. I instantly collapsed into my bed as soon as I got there, happy I could just lay down and be lazy just for a little while before I started to grind my ass off again to get stronger. I closed my eyes as I heard the rest of the inhabitants get into their beds and the last of the lights shut off, my last thought was; "Maybe this won't be so bad…."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. Make sure to keep it up, it's encouraging to see feedback, and to know someone is enjoying your writing.**

 **To answer some questions;**

 **A pool technically doesn't need chlorine as my cousin has a pool with salt water, both work I'd assume.**

 **In addition, I don't plan on Percy having a harem, but I'm not ruling it out. And by a couple of girlfriends, I just mean he'll have a couple of romantic interests before going into the main pairing/pairings, that is assuming he doesn't have a harem :).**

 **Also I don't plan on giving Percy shadow powers as of yet, so no worries, but he may eventually get power over other elements, we'll see. In regards to Void magic, might want to be more specific – not that I'm sure I can even work that into the story considering the Void is considered Chaos's domain, and if I do even introduce him into the story, it won't be for a long time.**

 ***Just a note, I put in edits with how camp is run, for example, most of the "minor" gods' children are actually claimed but don't have a place to stay, and everything is simply bigger, and more vibrant. I don't see a reason why demi-gods would have a crappy place to live as they are half gods, there camp is like a paradise along with being an amazing place to train. Also I added a huge amount of campers into the story whether they be from minor gods or Olympians, simply because it makes more sense in my opinion and it will also have an impact later in the story during battles, etc.**

 ****And make sure to ask questions- to give me ideas- in the reviews and to leave feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

" _Also we have a new Camper today, Perseus Johnson." He said with a small smirk aimed at me._

 _I just glared at him, damn. This means war…_

 _Chiron who sensed incoming danger murmured something to Dionysus as he corrected himself saying, still with a small smirk present on his face as if challenging me; "Erm, Percy Jackson. Hurrah, now go to your silly sing along, I'm going to take a nap." He said as he sent one last glance at the grape juice and made his way to the Big House._

 _A few seconds later a cheer lit up the pavilion, and led by Apollo's children who led us to the amphitheater, where select few of Apollo's children were chosen to sing. I must say, they bring honor to the title of son of the God of music… I can only imagine what Apollo himself singing would sound like._

 _Everyone sat around through the after the singing and ate s'mores and had fun while chatting. I felt myself calm down and forget about being homesick for the moment. This was starting to become a second home._

 _A little later into the night I heard a horn blow again, which I assumed signaled for sleep time, as we all headed to our cabins. I instantly collapsed into my bed as soon as I got there, happy I could just lay down and be lazy just for a little while before I started to grind my ass off to get stronger. I closed my eyes as I heard the rest of the inhabitants get into their beds and the last of the lights shut off, my last thought was; "Maybe this won't be so bad…."_

* * *

Remember how I said this wouldn't be too bad?

…Yeah remind me to never say that again. "This is crazy!" I thought, as I dodged a zombie and deflected another's wild swing with its rusty iron blade.

* * *

I should probably start from the beginning… It all started when I woke up earlier today;

I woke up to what appeared to be my first real day of Camp Half-Blood, and from the position of the sun, that I could see outside my window, I'd assume it was around 6 in the morning. Oh joy.

I made my way sluggishly to the bathroom, and got ready while doing my daily complaining about how I have to wake up earlier due to my powers; I saw that most of the campers that slept in the Hermes cabin were all passed out. How unfair, stupid Fates…

I quickly stretched; dismissing the daily message I get when I wake up while I reached to bathroom.

'Ping!'

 **You have slept in your bed; HP and MP have been restored to 100% each. All ailments and negative statuses have been cured.**

30 minutes later;

I got out of the bathroom and fixed up my bed, just to make sure I didn't look like a slob in front of my new friends/cabin mates; and quietly made my way out of the cabin, not like I had to be quiet, as I'm pretty sure it's a common demi-god trait to be deep sleepers, I know I used to be *silent sob*…

As I made my way outside, I noticed the only kids that seemed to be awake were Apollo's kids.

Of course, I should have known…

They were over at the archery range having fun and practicing. I might as well go introduce myself, perhaps I can try out archery? I haven't tried it before.

Making my way over to them I saw a blonde kid with shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, with an athletic build. Reminds me of what I imagine Apollo would look like when I was younger…

I looked over at his target as he was making perfect shots, while the rest of his sibling were crowding him and seemly taking notes.

"Must be the cabin leader or something." I thought.

I got a little closer and seeing how no one noticed me, probably didn't expect to see anyone awake, I decided to observe him.

 **Michael Yew, Son of Apollo**

 **Lvl-58**

 **HP-19500/19500**

 **MP-5000/5000**

 **STR-87**

 **VIT-117**

 **DEX-181**

 **INT-62**

 **WIS-56**

 **LUC-22**

 **Michael Yew is one of the older demi-gods in camp and is the counselor of the Apollo cabin. He is one of the most skilled archer's in camp currently; he also inherited his father's ability to heal, among other things.**

 **He currently has no opinion about you, he doesn't know you dummy.**

Holy crap. So this is what a old campers stats might look like, and I'd assume he mainly focuses on just healing and archery, I wonder what other hidden monsters are in the camp...

I made my way up to Michael who was taking a break now while observing his siblings who were practicing their archery after his demonstration. So I decided it'd be the perfect time to introduce myself.

"Hey, my name's Percy." I said while putting on a smile.

Ok so I'm not the best at social skills, get off my ass, I'm a child genius!

Michael who seemed to understand my problem- probably from Smith God's kids, which is probably why I got along with Beckendarf so well- just laughed a little.

"Yeah, I remember Mr. D introducing you, Perseus. My name's Michael" He said teasingly at the end while saying my name, having probably seen my response last night.

I just half scowled/pouted and relaxed a bit.

"So what are you doing up this early? Apollo's children are usually the only ones awake this early in the morning." He asked curiously.

"Well, I've always been an early riser." I said.

Michael who seemed to have only been giving me half his attention while watching his younger brothers making sure they were safe suddenly focused in on me and took in my features.

"Hm, you don't have to typical Apollo look. Why don't you try some archery?" He more or less demanded of me, looking quite excited at having a possible new sibling.

I just nodded, while I cringed inwardly, I didn't mean to get his hopes up…

I made my way to an empty spot while Michael went to get a training bow, and some arrows that I could use.

As he handed them to me he said "Well, try em' out!"

I awkwardly held them as a sudden thought come up into my head; all the myths about Poseidon's kids state that his kids suck at archery, minus Orion.

Oh shit…

"Hehe, they look… good." I said, not really knowing if the bow or the arrows were actually in good shape. Damn, I should have practiced with a bow or something previously.

Michael who had some hidden disappointment, probably because he realized that me being his sibling was unlikely, quickly got over it and showed me what to look for in a quality bow and arrow, and quickly got me into the correct position to shoot, which took about 10 minutes with constant adjustments to my form until I was in a semi-decent position, he gave me the go ahead to take the shot. I took aim and fired an arrow. It flew through the air and hit the target on the other side of the range. I blinked in surprise and tried again, but this time it went gods knows where- past the trees behind the targets.

Michael who was behind me had a funny look on his face and said; "I didn't think it was possible to be that bad at archery."

I just pouted at him, and went to try again, with the same results.

"Damn, I suck at this." I said to myself quietly, while feeling the bug most gamers get; the one to be the best at everything.

Michael who overhead me just shook his head; "I've seen 5 year olds shoot better Percy, you're in need of some serious help. Come on, I'll see what I can do."

Michael walked up to me and edited my stance to fix some things that he saw while muttering under his breathe; "Wrong, arm's to wide, leg's to close, etc."

I just endured it while blushing slightly at making so many mistakes, not to mention he was poking me! As I was being micromanaged by a son of Apollo, he finally got me into a stiff position, which I wasn't used to, I finally drew back my bow and released my arrow. By some miracle I managed to hit the target; my own target.

"Well at least you hit the target." Michael said cheerfully.

'Ping!'

 **Due to practicing Archery a new skill has been created!**

 **Archery, Lvl-1 (5%)**

 **You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.**

 **Accuracy- 3%**

…Seriously? I read the over the skill again and wondered why the hell I was so bad at archery.

I 'clicked' the archery 'link' and a window popped up.

 **Accuracy;**

 **How accurate you are with a bow and arrow. (Due to being a son of Poseidon you absolutely suck at archery do to your basic chaotic nature. In addition you have no favor with Apollo and Artemis due to the actions of Orion.)**

Well shit. Orion, my half-brother, the one who raped and then murdered a hunter of Artemis, and later planned to do the deed with the most likely unwilling and soon to have been rage filled, murderous goddess?

I couldn't help but facepalm at his stupidity, not to mention our difference in morals.

Did that mean because of Orion's actions we children of Poseidon almost always suck at archery?

I sighed. I was going to figure out how to get over this; I had a feeling archery would come in handy for me, especially if close combat isn't an option in some situations... I turned to Michael and asked if I could have some help with archery, seeing as his siblings had innate understanding of archery and didn't need much help from him due to their father he agreed to teach me.

So over the next hour or so Michael helped me with my archery, showing me how to stand, how to pull the arrow back, and exercises' that would help me build up muscle memory for archery – all of which I memorized to make sure I knew what to practice on my own time.

After the hour Michael had to go off somewhere but insisted on me practicing not that I didn't plan to do so. And so I kept practicing; not giving up. I began grinding it out. Most of my arrows missed while one or two would actually hit the target. I just collected them back and repeated it again, trying to correct any mistakes in my form.

After another hour or some my arms and hands were getting sore and my shots were starting to get sloppy so I decided to just take a break and relax for a bit.

'Ping!'

Due to constant practicing you have leveled up a skill!

 **Archery, Lvl-2 (5%)**

 **You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.**

 **Accuracy- 4%**

…Seriously? Nearly one hour of work and I leveled up once? Fuck off Orion… Just had to piss off the twin archers, if you weren't on my shit list for raping a maiden and murdering her, you are definitely on it now…

With new motivation, not letting this put me down, I grabbed the water bottle I had in my inventory after making sure no one was looking and poured some over my hand, quickly rejuvenating the slight broken skin on my fingers and getting rid of my soreness.

"I will be an amazing archer." I thought determinedly.

I turned to the target and quickly drew an arrow from my quiver. I aimed for the center of the target and I shot once again…

For the next couple of minutes as I shot my arrows I noticed that they kept going to the right and way to high compared to where they should be.

"Hm, perhaps I should aim lower and to the left? I mean, logically I wouldn't even be facing the target anymore but the game has never made real sense before has it?" I thought.

With a plan set, I aimed a bit more to the left and much lower and released the arrow. It flew and it hit the center of the target. I grinned, loopholes for the win. Have I mentioned I love the Fates?

'Ping!'

Due to constant practicing you have leveled up a skill!

 **Archery, Lvl-3 (5%)**

 **You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.**

 **Accuracy- 5%**

Well, as least I got a strategy now, no use in bitching about how much time I lost due trying to be logical about how to train…

About 30 shots later making sure I kept up with my reverse psychology with arrows if that makes sense, I got into a rhythm ignoring any alerts I got from leveling up I quickly began to speed up my firing and increase my focus on my self-appointed task.

If anyone took at a look at my practice session their jaws would be on the floor because of how illogical it would most likely look, fortunately that didn't turn out to be a problem.

Time quickly passed out without my notice, going to around 11AM until I heard the horn signaling breakfast.

I had just spent couple hours practicing archery, damn. I stood in the range with broken skin on my fingers, again, which I quickly healed with water. Half of my arrows were scattered all around the range on various targets while some were on the floor, etc. But I wasn't paying attention to them, I was looking at my alerts that I ignored previously wanting to see how much progress I made.

"Ping!'

 **Due to somewhat accurate shots you have gained +3 DEX, +1 STR. +1 VIT**

'Ping!"

Due to constant practicing you have leveled up a skill!

 **Archery, Lvl-7 (5%)**

 **You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.**

 **Accuracy- 10%**

I smiled as I saw this as I quickly cleaned everything up; picking up the arrows and throwing them into my inventory while running to get some breakfast. "If I kept up at this rate I'll be a master archer in no time." I thought with a smile while I mentally imagined the faces of the twin archers when they eventually see a son of Poseidon with awesome archery skills…

1 hour later;

After having a huge breakfast – thank the Gods I still loved to eat else I'd curse the Fates every second of the day instead of just when I wake up. Anyway, I chatted with Luke and some other Hermes cabin members before going off to train by myself, using the excuse that I wanted to explore the camp a little bit more before Chiron gave me a schedule for activities. Speaking of that, Chiron interrupted me while I was eating breakfast – how rude – and told me that my schedule wasn't ready yet, so I have another free day so I might as well explore the forest that I saw during the tour, and perhaps train a little bit with Riptide. In addition I should also probably start getting my stats up as well, I haven't leveled up in forever, well a couple of days but still!

Waving off my newly made friends, I started to make my way to the forest but I saw Luke catch up to me saying my name.

"Percy, wait up!" I heard him call out.

A bit curious, I turned around and said "What's up?"

"Ah, you saw you were going into the direction of the forest, I just wanted to make sure you had a weapon just in case- the forest is stocked with monsters after all." He told me seriously, but with a slight twinge I could detect in his voice. Interesting, I wonder what was up…

As I debated mentally on what was up, he pulled out a celestial bronze dagger and held it out for me to take by the hilt, after he spinned it in his hand a few times – show off.

I grabbed it and smiled at Luke, "Thanks." I said with a smile as he just nodded and walked off.

Curious I decided to observe the dagger.

 **Celestial Bronze Dagger;**

 **A basic double edged blade commonly used as a beginner weapon for newly named demi-gods.**

 **Attack-30 x DEX**

 **+10% when used against monsters.**

 **-Compulsion to be loyal to whoever dagger is gifted by. (works only on the weak minded)**

As I finished reading the information that I got from observing the dagger I was struggling to contain my anger.

I quickly slammed my Gamer's mind down, which in turn calmed my anger, and also got rid of that pesky compulsion, which would have been taken care of anyway, but eh; whatever.

I quickly took the dagger and threw it into my inventory; perhaps it will be useful later.

"Luke, Luke, Luke…" I thought, going over all his actions since I came to Camp.

After a few minutes I decided I didn't have enough information to make an accurate assumption. I needed to know more about him, and in addition I need to observe him, something I should have done long ago.

Pushing that thought into the back of my mind for when I was near him again, I felt another surge of anger at Luke, was he just pretending to be my friend?

This time I didn't suppress my anger as I made my way deeper into the forest with my thoughts running wild.

Perhaps I should take out my anger on some of the monsters in the forest.

Unleashing my aura minimally to attract monsters to my location, something which I learned I could do despite my scent being suppressed.

A few giant scorpions, the size of bowling balls seemed to have jumped out of the shadows in the nearby corner, attracted by my aura. I quickly uncapped Riptide and slashed at them before they could react; resulting in one of them turning into dust, while the other two dodged out of the way then lunged at me once they regained sight of me.

I instantly jumped to the side dodging them while killing another scorpion who was in my way, while the remaining scorpion stung the tree which was behind me, where I was previously standing.

The tree seemed to instantly decay as the venom was injected into the tree, with a yellowish liquid oozing out of the stinging point.

My mind immediately went to pit scorpions. A monster typically found in the Underworld or Tartarus with venom that would cause death unless treated immediately.

With my anger draining due to my surprise I quickly summoned some water that I sensed in a nearby stream and disposed of the final scorpion, not wanting to risk getting stung.

What was a dangerous monster like that doing here, I should have observed them before engaging them, idiot…

'Ping!'

Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-15 (15%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **75% more damage when using swords.**

I was surprised, a small fight and I already leveled up, this is the difference of training speeds when compared to normal practicing. I quickly dismissed the message, sensing the fight wasn't over instinctively I made my way to the shadows in which the pit scorpions came from.

Looking around I found something that made my blood boil with excitement.

 **You have spotted an entrance to the Labyrinth: - Dungeon Lvl;1-1000**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO**

"A dungeon" I thought gleefully, finally. Not only that, but it's the legendary Labyrinth. I looked at the level of the dungeon and made the assumption that I'd start at level one, hopefully, though one had to wonder what the level 1000 dungeon would look like…

"Ping!"

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Explore the dungeon and clear out level 1!**

 **Rewards-**

 **Access to The Labyrinth**

 **10,000xp**

 **YES/NO**

With a smirk, I chose yes to the quest while peering into the wall, where I immediately saw the shadows brighten up as a symbol in Ancient Greek glowed; the symbol of Daedalus.

Suppressing my glee, before I entered the Labyrinth I tried to recall all the information I had on the Labyrinth.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _8 year old Percy was sitting at the table doing his extra homework given to him by his Greek mythology tutor…_

 _Ass!_

 _We learnt a little about the Labyrinth today, and it was my job to look up information on it to present it on Monday, so here I was looking through a thick Greek Mythology book, one of the same ones I 'borrowed' from the library, I was skimming it looking for the correct chapter._

 _Finally finding the correct chapter, it read;_

 _As Olympus moved west, so did the Labyrinth, and while many attempt to navigate through the Labyrinth, with varying degrees of success many lose their minds doing so._

 _Entrances to the Labyrinth could be found all over the USA and were marked with a Delta (Δ), the symbol of Daedalus. In addition, the Labyrinth increased in size constantly, always growing._

 _Beware though, Labyrinth gained a mind of its own as it grew out of Daedalus, the creator, is control, which is why it began to grow and expand on its own. The walls within were also constructed of many different materials from stone to concrete, or steel and celestial bronze. Time in the labyrinth is impossible to tell since time inside the Labyrinth did not correspond with outside time, as if separated from reality... Distance is also distorted, as someone could walk around in the maze and exit almost anywhere. One could after entering the labyrinth in Washington, and be able to exit in New York in a very short amount of time but only with extreme luck, and help with… certain instruments._

 _There are many ways in which to navigate the Labyrinth, yet all are just speculation…_

 _Interesting, I'm glad I was able to take this book from the Library at school permanently, along with the other, though I thought with a pout, "I can't use this information in my presentation!"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Ah, good old times.

With a sigh I decided to throw logic into the wind, after all, "It's not like Fate isn't on my side anyway." I thought with a smile.

I activated the Delta sign of Daedalus, and entered the Labyrinth…

* * *

And that was how I found myself in the position I'm in right now, fighting what looks like dozens of undead freaking zombies!

Quickly dodging another slash at my head I retreated backwards and observed the zombie closest to me.

 **Zombie Lvl-8**

 **HP-800**

 **MP-50**

 **STR-21**

 **VIT-3**

 **DEX-3**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-0**

 **A walking corpse, no matter how it died, it hates the living now, and loves attacking and eating flesh. Although it's slow, its strength is twice as much as it was when living.**

 **The Zombie has no opinion of you, he's dead you nitwit, he thinks you're a damn meal!**

Scowling at the last part, just knowing the fates added that just to piss him off, I eyed the zombie, it looked, well mean. There were scars all over its body, indicating a lot of fighting experience, decaying flesh on its face, which indicated, well its nastiness…

This wasn't going to be easy.

Raising Riptide in a ready position I lured the zombie to myself so it would be a 1v1, at least for now, as I dashed forward and swung my sword.

The sudden attack seemed to surprise the undead but we quickly locked swords as we fought a match of strength, which I won, lucky this guy wasn't stronger whilst he was alive else it would have been more trouble.

The zombie noticing he was fighting a losing fight dropped his locked sword and charged forward with an overhead strike with a dagger he pulled out of his leg – didn't see that coming…

I dodged and swung Riptide, straight into the chest of the zombie, cutting threw him and like butter with a hot knife, Riptide tore through him.

As I did so the zombie suddenly crumbled into dust and vanished leaving some loot, and a couple of dozen zombies left…

Nice.

After mentally debating then deciding that charging into a huge group of zombies who would gladly take a bite out of me, was a bad idea, I decided to use my brain and draw then into a small chokepoint and take them on one by one while simultaneously taking water bottles out of my inventory then using my water manipulation powers to form water spikes launching them at the horde of zombies who were trying to flank me. Immediately the first two rows of zombies died in an explosion of golden dust, 18 dead, in one attack.

I quickly finished off the remaining zombies in front of me swinging left and right till they all were ripped into nothing but golden dust.

I then promptly examined my surroundings making sure they were all dead before I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Ping!"

 **You have leveled up!**

 **+500HP**

 **+250MP**

 **+10 stat points!**

A small smirk couldn't help but find my way on my face, looks like with real monsters to kill leveling up will be much easier.

I made my way all around the dungeon looting all the cash, and drachmas they were dropped by the zombies, while also picking up some unique drops, like Greek swords and spears, to which I just stored in my inventory for later use.

Deciding to see how much money I made, I said; "Status."

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-6300/6300**

 **Mana-3550/3550**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 22; EXP till level- 1000/60000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-60(+5)=65**

 **VIT-50(+12)=62**

 **DEX-50(+12)=62**

 **INT-50(+5)=55**

 **WIS-50**

 **LUC-63(+2)=65**

 **SKILL POINTS-90**

 **MONEY- 2968$/325D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a self-proclaimed kick ass demi-god, not that he isn't wrong... But he's still a momma's boy. He currently goes to Camp Half-Blood, and is going on to the seventh grade, not that he needs to be there… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

Hm, good.

Well, now to get out, this should be interesting… Making sure that I looted everything that I wanted I got ready to exit the Labyrinth knowing that time ran differently here, then in the real world, and that I got way too caught up here, I needed to get out fast preferably before a boss showed up as well, I didn't have time to waste…

Now, where was that exit…

1 hour later;

Grumbling as I finally found the exit, and that was only after praying to my patrons, who made fun of me!

I activated the Delta rune and made my way out of the Labyrinth, taking a deep breath of fresh air; you wouldn't believe how musty it is in there!

I looked around taking in my surroundings making sure I was safe, then I looked for the position of the sun and saw I was only gone for about 4 hour total. Well shit.

"I hope I didn't worry anyone." I thought with a tiny bit of guilt…

I made my way out of the forest and as I reached the edge I saw what looked to be a search party with Chiron in the lead, and just as I spotted him, he spotted me. Great.

"Um, I can explain?" I said with a blinding smile while Chiron looked deadpanned at me.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Really sorry about the lack of updates, got to understand that things are pretty busy, with school etc. Not to mention when I have free time I don't usually write unless I'm feeling inspired, anyway, don't worry this isn't abandoned!**

 **Now to answer some questions from the reviews:**

 **Learning shapeshifting is… interesting, as gods are natural shapeshifters, maybe.**

 **Also to confirm again, it is an Artemis pairing, unless I decide to suddenly change my mind or something.**

 **Anyway, make sure to leave reviews guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

 _Now, where was that exit…_

 _1 hour later;_

 _Grumbling as I finally found the exit, and that was only after praying to my patrons, who made fun of me!_

 _I activated the Delta rune and made my way out of the Labyrinth, taking a deep breath of fresh air; you wouldn't believe how musty it is in there!_

 _I looked around taking in my surroundings making sure I was safe, then I looked for the position of the sun and saw I was only gone for about 4 hour total. Well shit._

 _"I hope I didn't worry anyone." I thought with a tiny bit of guilt…_

 _I made my way out of the forest and as I reached the edge I saw what looked to be a search party with Chiron in the lead, and just as I spotted him, he spotted me. Great._

 _"Um, I can explain?" I said with a blinding smile while Chiron looked deadpanned at me._

* * *

Thinking back on my adventure I couldn't help but let loose a small smile.

"Well," I thought as I laid down in my bed, "Chiron was not happy, but he did look quite amused as he sent me to my 'room' for a time out."

What a bastard.

Apparently going out into the forest is forbidden for new campers, at least until they are strong enough to fend off any creatures that might find them.

Who would have thought, oh wait maybe my cabin counselor who saw me going to the forest...?

Alright maybe it was a bit stupid of me to do what I did, especially since I am trying to act a bit clueless of the finer points of mythology.

I am now to be confided to my bed until dinner; seriously I risk my life and I get to spend a couple of hours in my bed as punishment. "That really helps me with my self-worth", I thought to myself sarcastically.

Luckily I felt quite tired after my battle, not to mention the panic I felt when I couldn't find my way out of the labyrinth. Gamers' mind didn't exactly do its job.

Damn fates probably did that as entertainment and payment for helping me get out of the labyrinth. Eh, worth.

I jumped out of my bed after a couple of minutes of daydreaming and I decided to go through the loot I got from the dungeon, I didn't exactly have time to check them out so I might as well do so now.

Opening up my inventory I went through my spoils, a decent amount of mortal money, drachmas, and broken, rusted swords. Perhaps it's time to take Beckendorf's offer for smithing lessons up, it will definitely help with my Restoration skill.

Looking through the rest of my loot I opened another leather pouch assuming there would be some drachmas within it, instead I found what looked like to be a normal book, but had an inner glow to it that I had come to realize was a definite sign of the supernatural, or perhaps it was some type of mage sight that came with the Gamers' body, it'd definitely explain the aura's I feel... I immediately picked it up and saw a blue notification appear.

 **You have obtained a skill book! Would you like to learn the skill; "Instant Dungeon Create" and "Instant Dungeon Escape"?**

 **YES/NO**

I instantly had a smirk on my face. This adventure was worth it before with the finding of a dungeon, even with the small punishment given to me by Chiron for my recklessness but this is just a bonus.

I hit yes, as if I would say no.

'Ping!'

 **You have learned two new skills!**

 **ID Create, Lvl-1(0%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons in a separate, personal dimension. The higher the level, the more customizable the dungeons become.**

 **Current dungeons available:**

 **Empty Dungeon-no monsters.**

 **ID Escape, Lvl-1(0%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

I closed the notifications after reading them before breaking out in a big smile. I swear if someone were to look at me now my eyes would be sparkling.

I could create dungeons. Basically an alternate dimension exactly like my inventory, but I could go into it and do whatever I want.

I was about to break out madly crackling, to which I felt a strange sense of déjà vu from when I was younger for some reason, was I somehow traumatized and forgot?

I was lost in thought until I heard some noise coming from outside the cabin. Seconds later I heard Chiron calling my name.

Huh, perhaps my punishment is ending early?

I went outside to and was met by Chiron in all his glory out of his wheelchair. Quite amazing really.

"Perseus my boy, I heard you had some free time, so I found some free time for myself to make up your schedule here at camp, but I do have some elective classes for you to pick from." Chiron told me with his eyes showing amusement.

I just stared into his eyes blandly in response to his joke, seriously very funny old man.

"I shall wait for you at the Big House as you have some things to do before meeting me." Chiron said.

"And what would that be?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well to pick up your training weapon from the Hephaestus cabin of course." Chiron told me with a smile.

He continued saying, "That is of course a normal sword made of steel, specially made for training and sparring, and it obviously will not be effective on monsters as I'm sure you know." Here he gave me a knowing glance. Well damn, it was a long shot to try to fool Chiron anyway, though it does seem as he'll keep his knowledge about me to himself. Chiron continued on saying; "And as I'm sure you're wondering why it's made of steel, the simple reason is there is no reason to use the divine metal for sparing and training reasons, though eventually we shall have a more suitable weapon forged for you."

I figured it was pretty true, no reason to use the divine metal, which is quite rare and valuable, for sparing when a steel weapon will work just as well, not to mention working with Celestial bronze was most likely much harder to forge into something than with steel.

I nodded my head to Chiron in acceptance as he took off. I quickly made my way back into my cabin and fixed my bed up; can't look like a slob now can I?

Afterwards, I made my way over to the Smith god's cabin.

Though, as soon as I got there I was accosted by a small kid who had to be at least 5 or 6, who seemed as if he were waiting for me. He had curly brown hair, with dark brown eyes and a tiny build. He dragged me over to the cabin and said in a small squeaky voice; "Wait here."

I couldn't help but silently laugh as he went into Hephaestus's cabin, for what I'm assuming to be my new sword. He just looked so… unmanly compared to someone like Beckendorf or his other siblings, though I was sure he'd grow into it, he was his fathers' son after all, and most likely going to be a blacksmith to the boot.

After a couple of minutes he came out with a weapon that looked ridiculous with him carrying it, and handed it to me. As I held it I spun it around and took a couple of swings. I couldn't help but be surprised. The blade felt pretty well balanced for me, something I found out through my sword instructor was extremely hard for me to find even a workable blade.

I looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow silently asking how whoever made this got my measurements etc.

The kid simply responded; "Sons of Hephaestus"

Huh, what an obscure power, that totally makes sense.

Smiling at the little guy, even though he was only around 4-5 of years younger than myself, I gave a small wave as I walked away and said with a sly smile, already knowing what buttons to push if the little guy was anything like myself, "Thanks for taking the time to get me the blade, squirt."

He turned red and sputtered for a reply.

"My name is James!" I heard the kid yell from behind me, I just kept walking holding my laughter down.

As I made my way to the Big House I observed my newest weapon.

 **Nameless**

 **Nameless is a newly made sword with no name, forged by the son of Hephaetus, Charles Beckendorf.**

 **This practice weapon is made of sturdy steel with a silver metalized blade and copper metalized hilt. Rubberized handle for sure grip. It has an overall length of 33 inches, and is modeled after a Greek xiphos.**

 **Attack-25**

 **+25% experience when used during training/sparring**

Interesting. It was certainly a great sword especially for training, not that I expected any less, though Anaklusmos would outclass it any day.

And Nameless, eh?

"Perhaps when I see Beckendorf sometime later for smithing lessons I'll ask about a name for the sword, after all the smith should have a say in this." I thought with a smile.

A couple of minutes later I reached my destination. I walked up the stairs to reach the porch of the Big House where I found Chiron and Dionysus were playing another game of pinochle.

As I reached them I greeted Chiron with a 'hello' and a nod indicating I was ready to set up my schedule, then I turned to Dionysus and gave a creepy sweet smile, trying to well… creep him out.

His offenses against me had not been forgotten!

Unfortunately I was just given a look of amusement from both of the ancient beings, to which I responded with a glare and an unconscious pout.

Damn! Anytime a girl did that smile to anyone that I've ever seen, they all look like they were about to shit themselves.

So not cool.

"Are you done sulking Perseus?" I heard Chiron say with an edge of amusement as I was drawn from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Dionysus was about to laugh his ass off, and while Chiron was much to refined for that, though the look in his eyes said it all.

I scowled darkly at them but a brilliant idea came to my mind. If there is one thing scarier then a girl giving a creepy, evil sweet smile is when a girl is crying, and if there is one thing that is even creepier and scarier than when a girl is crying, is when a guy is crying.

With a mental smirk I immediately started to tear up and started to sniff, which probably looked ridiculous to anyone else watching but to Chiron and Dionysus, well they had a look of horror on their faces.

Thunder seemed to roar outside, seemingly not caring that it was a sunny day. Interesting.

"Erm, bra-, erm I mean Percy, there is no need to be sad." Dionysus said in a voice that was meant to sound soothing, but ended up sounding panicked, with a healthy dose of fear in his voice, with Chiron behind nodding furiously.

"I assume Chiron shared his suspicions on who my father is, and that thunder only seemed to confirm it to them, oh this is perfect." I thought with an evil crackle.

"But, but, *sniff*, you were laughing at me, you're both so meannn" I said, ending with a sob, which was obviously fake to anyone watching, minus the two ancient beings in front of me who were as pale as a ghost, while trying to placate me.

"Percy, we're so very sorry, eh do you want anything, erm anything at all?!" Chiron said awkwardly, with an edge of hysteria as if his life was flashing before his eyes, and for all I knew, it was probably true.

I almost burst out laughing, this was too good. I was just playing a joke that my father was in on, but perhaps I could get something... valuable out of this. Oh thank you Father.

"Well, *sniff* I was practicing archery the other day and I really need help and I saw you carry a bow Chiron can you, *sniff* train me, with that and my new sword?" I said in a voice that seemed to be on the edge of crying.

Chiron was quick to nod his head in acceptance with Dionysus on his right mimicking him. Just like a bobble head.

I couldn't help it; I broke out into a grin, which turned into all out laughter seconds later.

Dionysus and Chiron stood in front of me looking dumbfounded.

I quickly gathered myself before they could do or say anything in turn and said, "Ah Chiron it seems like your free time is up, it looks like you're needed with the Apollo kids' is healing class." Luckily for me, I was actually correct. "We'll sort out my schedule tomorrow at my private swordsmanship/archery class, yeah?" I finished with a smirk full of amusement and mischief as I quickly ran off without waiting for a response.

The last thing I saw before getting out of range from the Big House was Chiron's face with an expression of anger, amusement, and resignation with a hint of what seemed like pride, and Dionysus's face of bewilderment, relief, amusement, and a smirk on his face that spoke of payback.

I couldn't help but giggle again, Chiron seemed to know what happened as he had dealt with children before, and seemed proud of my little stunt of being able to deceive them and get something out of it, but Dionysus looked split between getting revenge for my little prank, laughing, or crying in relief at being spared from my fathers' rage.

I couldn't help but whisper; "Thank you Father for the backup."

A slight breeze come from the ocean side, bringing the smell of the sea was my answer and I knew my small prayer was heard.

"Well then, all in a day's work, eh?" I said out loud to myself as I heard the announcement for dinner.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but some important content is in it as well as some character development and relations.**

 **To answer some comments and questions from the reviews:**

 **Yes, Percy will eventually be able to use earthquakes and storms. I plan on bringing that in soon, as the dungeons are perfect for practicing that type of thing. I feel like that is an underrated part of Poseidon's domain that is extremely awesome.**

 **Also the stat point mess-up has been fixed from a little ways back, so no worries.**

 **In addition, the worries that Percy at 6 years old was way to advanced and mature, you have to realize that part of the story is that the fates interfere and speed up his development, not to mention that even if they hadn't done so, child prodigies in most stories, in all genres aren't exactly a rare thing, they are main characters after all, so they are special in a sense where they have extreme luck and development compared to other characters. In regards to Nancy being a thief, again, children usually steal stuff when they're young to bring attention to themselves, and children are quick to team up against someone who they consider weird. A bully at that age isn't rare at all. Finally. Mrs. Kerr was just a name I picked out for the teacher, has no relevance/reference to the original Mrs. Kerr from the books, and the information about the supernatural is there due to divine intervention, re-read the chapter and you'll see how they got there in the first place.**

 **To answer the next review that this is similar to Percy Jackson and the game, you correct in a way, but you have to realize that we're both basing this story with a crossover to the gamer anime, so things are bound to be similar. Either way the plot will be different, don't fret.**

 **In response to Riptide, yes it was a hairpin given to Hercules by Zoe, but the sword obviously had to be forged at some point before it was given to Zoe.**

 **And that seems to be all of the questions, for the rest of you guys, thanks for the kind words.**

 **Make sure to leave a review to have any questions answered or if you want to leave feedback or just a simple good work. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

 _"Well, *sniff* I was practicing archery the other day and I really need help and I saw you carry a bow Chiron can you, *sniff* train me, with that and my new sword?" I said in a voice that seemed to be on the edge of crying._

 _Chiron was quick to nod his head in acceptance with Dionysus on his right mimicking him. Just like a bobble head._

 _I couldn't help it; I broke out into a grin, which turned into all out laughter seconds later._

 _Dionysus and Chiron stood in front of me looking dumbfounded._

 _I quickly gathered myself before they could do or say anything in turn and said, "Ah Chiron it seems like your free time is up, it looks like you're needed with the Apollo kids' is healing class." Luckily for me, I was actually correct. "We'll sort out my schedule tomorrow at my private swordsmanship/archery class, yeah?" I finished with a smirk full of amusement and mischief as I quickly ran off without waiting for a response._

 _The last thing I saw before getting out of range from the Big House was Chiron's face with an expression of anger, amusement, and resignation with a hint a pride, and Dionysus's face of bewilderment, relief, amusement, and a smirk on his face that spoke of payback._

 _I couldn't help but giggle again, Chiron seemed to know what happened as he had dealt with children before, and seemed proud of my little stunt of being able to deceive them and get something out of it, but Dionysus looked split between getting revenge for my little prank, laughing, or crying in relief at being spared from my fathers' rage._

 _I couldn't help but whisper; "Thank you Father for the backup."_

 _A slight breeze come from the ocean side, bringing the smell of the sea was my answer and I knew my small prayer was heard._

 _"Well then, all in a day's work, eh?" I said out loud to myself as I heard the announcement for dinner._

* * *

 **A week later;**

I yawned as I got up out of my bed, after making sure everyone was asleep. I walked quietly around the random stuff lying around on the ground in the cabin whilst trying to avoid waking anyone up.

I made my way to the door and quickly opened it to avoid the squeaking of the hinges. I stepped outside before closing the door behind in a painfully slow manner as moving fast was not an option in closing the door, as it was in opening it.

Around an eternity later, which was really just a minute and a half, I let loose a big sigh as I escaped the Hermes cabin without alerting anyone.

I started to think back on my actions a week ago which got me private lessons with Chiron, something which was extremely helpful to my cause, yet it had its down sides…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _With pep to my step I made my way to the campfire after dinner, while it was exhausting to actively trying to avoid the eyes of Dionysus and Chiron, as I'm sure that 10 minutes to cool down for my little prank was not enough, I made it through dinner without incident but the real problem was my actions somehow got out to the other campers, more specially the rewards of my actions not the methods involved.…_

 _Damn Fates._

 _I was expecting resentment, or jealousy, what I was not expecting was nods of respect from the older campers, mixed with doubt that I could last would Chiron's methods. Which to be fair, was perfectly fine by me. No, the problem was I had little kids following me around with hero worship in their eyes. Apparently being privately trained by Chiron, the trainer of Hercules, etc. was a huge deal to them, thus the hero worship. They were not old enough to realize that while private training with Chiron was an excellent opportunity that almost no one was able to wiggle out of him in modern times it meant a crap load of work, and sparring which according to the older campers, the few times he had sparred with them was more like a beating.. Nice…_

 _Nonetheless, the little ones were all trying to get me to try to convince Chiron to train them privately as well which completely railroaded my secret training plans for after campfire, as I'm almost positive they wouldn't leave me alone afterwards. Of course I cold of ditched them straight after dinner but that would mean missing the Apollo kid's singing. Nothing that I've ever heard has sounded quite like it, with each new song came new benefits, whether it be clearing my mind or relaxing a sore body after training, truly amazing._

 _Chiron who saw all the children bugging me at the campfire was extremely amused, with a hint of satisfaction in his gaze, seemly letting it happen as some sort of revenge against me I assume._

 _Bastard._

 _Thankfully he eventually had pity on me and told me were going to have a little spar, and allowed the little kids to follow us, 'secretly' of course._

 _The following was a huge beat down, which happened to level up my physical endurance, with Chiron only using his bow as a melee weapon at that, while I used my training sword, he finished with a cheery, "we'll be sparring everyday Perseus, as training of course."_

 _As shitty as it was going to be for me, the kids who had followed us and were 'hiding' were disillusioned about Chiron's methods quite quickly._

 _As soon as they ran off I heard Chiron chuckle and hand me some ambrosia._

" _I was not kidding Perseus, should you wish to train under me, as you have so set up, you will have to have dedication, and be able to learn at a quick pace. I teach by doing, and showing, something which I think you do as well." Chiron said seriously._

 _I immediately nodded my agreement to him as I got up groaning._

 _After a moment of silence with me stretching we started to speak again._

" _We shall every other day at six in the morning in this spot, starting tomorrow." Chiron told me as we were walking back to the campfire._

" _Yes sir." I said impulsively, something that turned out to be a joke is going to be extremely helpful for me, not to mention hard._

" _We shall set up your schedule before starting our session tomorrow, and it'll be put in place within a couple of days to a week, though be warned, as you are going to be learning archery and working on your swordsmanship with me, among other things you will be joining the generic classes for the rest of the campers." He said as we continued to walk at a slow, but steady pace._

" _Yes sir." I repeated, he seemed to have an aura of a master speaking to a pupil; I couldn't help but reply in a manner fitting just that._

 _We kept walking in silence before we returned to the campfire where Chiron immediately got called for something. I stayed for a couple of more minutes before walking off, but not before giving a warm smile and wave to Hestia returned it with a smile that made me feel everything was going to be fine. With a sigh I made my way over for a nice chat._

 _FLASHBACK END_

I had to make sure to make a mental note to meet with Hestia again, always so peaceful with her.

Though the training was anything but peaceful, thinking about the following days afterwards, I shivered as I recalled the couple of 'sessions' we had. Even on the first day, after setting up a pretty unique schedule, as I had asked to work with most of the cabins with their specialties classes, we started starring. He was absolutely brutal with his attacks, and would train me into the ground, but the results were amazing. Just a few sessions and I had grown much stronger. I had leveled up once, and gain multiple levels in various, stats, skills and perks…

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-6800/6800**

 **Mana-3800/3800**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 23; EXP till level- 2500/65000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-67(+5)=72**

 **VIT-60(+12)=72**

 **DEX-57(+12)=69**

 **INT-50(+5)=55**

 **WIS-55**

 **LUC-63(+2)=65**

 **SKILL POINTS-100**

 **MONEY- 3968$/325D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a self-proclaimed kick ass demi-god, but that isn't enough for what he must face, so he trains constantly... He currently resides in Camp Half-Blood, and was/is going on to the seventh grade, not that he needs to be there… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

 **Physical Endurance, Lvl-40 (15%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased, and you take less damage from attacks.**

 **35% less damage from physical attacks.**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-17 (45%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **85% more damage when using swords.**

 **Archery, Lvl-25 (5%)**

 **You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.**

 **Accuracy- 50%**

All things considered, I can clearly see the difference with a supernatural trainer, especially Chiron himself, versus a mortal tutor, a good one of course but he had nothing on Chiron himself. Not to mention that the training sword helped me level much quicker than normal, now I just need a training bow, perhaps that will make archery easier, not that I hadn't had massive gains without it. Apparently Chiron being an expert archer would have his pupil be nothing less then the same. Perhaps I should come clean and tell him I'm a Son of Poseidon? It would certainly get him of my back about archery…

After a couple of more minutes of walking while thinking of nothing of importance, I let loose a small smile. After the whole incident had happened and my visibility among the rest of camp had started to calm down and return to a somewhat normal state, thus I chose to start my private training again, starting today. Front on the list was ID Create.

Here I let loose a big smile, just thinking about it. There were so many possibilities, when new dungeons were unlocked with monsters within them, oh that would be amazing combat training, and maybe even loot?

I had to restrain myself from crackling less the harpies hear me and decide I'm lunch.

Back on track, My thoughts trailed to my theory about the dungeons themselves; after I level up the skill to at least level 5 by making an; Empty Dungeon-no monsters, many times I'll most likely unlock a new dungeon, which I hope will be monsters within them. At least, that's the plan.

A couple of minutes later I reached a clearing in the forest. I took a look around me, checking for any monsters or a curious camper who might have followed me.

Concluding I was alone I opened up the skill and read it again, double checking to make sure I got all the information I needed, I most definitely don't want to be stuck in a separate dimension…

"ID Create!" I said aloud.

An explosion of energy seemed to escape from my pours and then it suddenly just stopped. I opened my eyes, which I seemed to had unconsciously closed and looked around. Everything looked well… normal but there was an extreme difference. The world looked, well bleaker. Grey.

All of the background noises which I had tuned out, like crickets were all gone. There was complete silence.

With a raised eyebrow I walked around the forest, curious to see if I was the only living thing within here, surely not? It should have been obvious but, I was in a dimension I made, so I was obviously here all alone, no one else expect me.

I had a sudden burst of panic at that idea but quickly clamped it down and took a deep breath. I had to come back here a couple of more times to level up ID Create, "No need to panic." I told myself.

"ID Escape!" I thought clearly in my head as a test, I most definitely didn't want to explain if I was caught saying ID Escape or Create or anything else for that matter.

As I predicted, it worked just the same, but how I returned to the world was awe inspiring in a way, cracks started to appear everywhere from the ground to the sky until it all just shattered. Reality literately shattered, and I was left standing in the exact place where I escaped my dimension. Sweeeet.

"This could be useful for breaking into places or stealing things." I thought offhand.

Quite exciting the amount of possibilities there are to be used with this skill. Oh thank the Fates.

As I relaxed, I prepared myself to grind out the skill.

"ID Create"

"ID Escape"

"ID Create"

"ID Escape"

"ID Create"

"ID Escape"

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **ID Create, Lvl-2(5%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons in a separate, personal dimension. The higher the level, the more customizable the dungeons become.**

 **Current dungeons available:**

 **Empty Dungeon-no monsters.**

 **ID Escape, Lvl-2(5%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

With a small smile I continued to train for around a hour while mentally thanking the Fates again for the fact I don't really need sleep, though in a complicated way, nothing beat just sleeping. Just know the Fates and I have a weird love/hate relationship...

'Ping!'

'Ping!'

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage skill has leveled up!**

 **ID Create, Lvl-5(15%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons in a separate, personal dimension. The higher the level, the more customizable the dungeons become.**

 **Current dungeons available:**

 **Empty Dungeon-no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombie**

 **ID Escape, Lvl-5(15%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

I had a flash of excitement surge through me as my theory was proven. I instantly went into my pocket and grabbed Riptide, but left it in pen form for the moment.

"ID Create: Zombie" I thought.

Thankfully I had learned to minimize the amount of power that burst out of me so I didn't alert everyone when I used it semi-close to someone. All that happened now was a drain of power from with me, before I was sucked into my dimension. I assume it looked like I was there one second, and gone the next. Perfect.

The world looked once again, was bleak, lifeless but it was not quiet. No, there was rustling within the trees.

I instantly uncapped Riptide and held it in a defensive position. I waited for what I assumed to be a zombie to come out. A couple of seconds later I heard a gurgle come out of its mouth as it charged me from the trees. "Perhaps it was a battle cry?" I thought sarcastically.

 **Zombie Lvl-8**

 **HP-400/400**

 **MP-50/50**

 **STR-22**

 **VIT-3**

 **DEX-4**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-0**

 **A walking corpse, no matter how it died, it hates the living now, and loves attacking and eating flesh. Although it's slow, its strength is twice as much as it was when living.**

 **The Zombie has no opinion of you, though, he thinks you look quite tasty.**

 **-100 Exp per kill**

I quickly dismissed the screen and dodged out of the way of the hungry little guy before slicing him straight in half, quite disgusting really, but effective.

A 5 dollar bill was left where he once was, along with a bunch of dust, which was a plus. That's like a full meal from one of those halal food trucks, here comes some chicken and rice, score!

In just a few minutes I was dancing through waves of zombies, ignoring all the messages and notifications I was getting, cutting them down one by one, shredding through them all.

Eventually I stood in the middle of the clearing with dust and money left behind by the zombies.

I wiped my forehead that was covered in sweat before deciding to explore more and return for my loot later, it looked as if it were just money and broken weapons anyway.

I moved forward, following the sound and smell of the zombies, I eventually came upon another clearing full of normal zombies, and some… other ones as well. Interesting.

Making sure to make as little noise as possible so I didn't alert them, I observed one of the special zombies.

 **Undead Solider Lvl-13**

 **HP-800/800**

 **MP-50/50**

 **STR-35**

 **VIT-7**

 **DEX-8**

 **INT-7**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUC-0**

 **A walking corpse, no matter how it died, it hates the living now, and loves attacking and eating flesh. Although it's a zombie, it was formerly a soldier, its strength and stamina is twice as much as it was when living, and it still retains some intelligence.**

 **The Zombie has no opinion of you, he just wishes for the thrill of battle.**

 **-250 Exp per kill.**

I smirked in excitement; the normal zombies weren't exactly a challenge but these? Hehehehe.

I quickly rushed in and took two of the newer zombies out, decapitating them in a single swing. Despite the fact that I wanted a challenge, I am not breaking basic strategy; always take out the strongest if you can.

The rest of the zombies, having been alerted to me backed up slowly as one of the former undead soldiers seemed to gurgle, a group of 4 normal zombies seemed to charge me. Very interesting indeed.

I charged ahead parrying a slash from the zombie on the right, before quickly stabbing through his neck and retreating. A shield would be quite helpful right about now.

Seconds later after going through my thoughts I mentally facepalmed.

"Inventory." I thought, thinking of a bronze shield before it appeared on my arm.

With my shield I quickly decimated the remaining 3 zombies, bashing one's head into nothingness, and two quick slashes later I defeated them.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the rest of the zombies were all organized by the former soldiers while I was busy here.

Perhaps it was time to get a bit more… serious. I spread out my senses and found a creek nearby, with a smirk I willed a wave of water, filled with small sharp pieces of stationary hardened water to the hoard of zombies which were about to charge me. It was a sad day for many of the zombies as they were shredded to pieces. Maybe a bit overkill, and quite brutal but it was extremely effective.

From what I could see I had decimated over 40 zombies. I quickly checked my MP.

 **MP: 1200/3800**

The remaining zombies were regrouping so deciding to finish them off with Riptide, just to save MP in case something were to happen it would be back at full soon due to the regeneration perk.

I charged into the zombies and cleaved through them, finishing the remaining 8 zombies off with matters of seconds.

"Hm, ez." I said to myself as I scanned the area.

I went a scanned the area to see if any of the loot dropped by these guys were special, but after a little while I concluded it was just cash.

Making a mental note to come back to this place for the loot, I stretched as I went into my inventory to grab a bottle of water. Killing zombies is thirsty work. I drank it quickly before disposing of it into my inventory to be filled with salt water at a later date. I went down to the creek from where I took my wave of water curious about it as funny enough, I hadn't seen it before in the real world.

As soon as I got to the creek, where there wasn't a crap load of trees blocking my vision, I had a clear view of the camp, more importantly, what was in the camp.

I had wide eyes as I saw hundreds of zombies converging, as they slowly merge into each other, growing bigger until they melded into a huge version of an undead soldier. That was naked. Seriously? If it wasn't so scary I might barf.

"Good Gods." I whispered as I finally reached camp to see it finish forming.

I quickly observed it.

 **Legion Zombie,**

 **Lvl-34**

 **HP-15200/15200**

 **MP-1200/1200**

 **STR-213**

 **VIT-75**

 **DEX-10**

 **INT-3**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-0**

 **The Legion Zombie is the mob boss for zombies that is only found in the Zombie dungeon. It appears hundreds of zombies are slaughtered, and its job is to slaughter their killer in turn. Beware, the Legion Zombie has incredible strength and stamina. Beware.**

 **-Kill to gain 25000 Exp**

I blinked. Then rubbed my eyes as I arked my neck up, it must have been at least 25ft tall. I just whispered frightened; "Mother fucker, it's real."

Here I thought I was quite overpowered for this dungeon but that doesn't seem to be the case. I turned tail and ran just as it caught sight of me. Thankfully it is extremely slow, though each step seemed to leave a dent in the earth and shake the dimension. I quickly took a deep breath and stamped out all negative feelings from my mind. No time to doubt less I be killed.

I needed a plan, and the best thing I can imagine having to fight this… beast with is being beside the ocean. Mentally deciding that was the best chance I have, there was just one little problem. The ocean was across camp, you know, past the giant zombie man eater, the one who looks like he wants to chop me up and make demi-god stew.

While I was running from the Legion Zombie trying to think of a plan my eyes widen startled realization, before I let out a smirk.

Speed Rush.

I hadn't had a chance to practice it yet, mostly due to the lack of space, and secrecy issues, but hey, what better time than now?

I instantly pulled up the information on it;

 **Speed Rush, Lvl-1 (0%)**

 **Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 50HP per minute. Present speed: 22 miles/per hour.**

As soon as I finished reading about the perk I had a tingling sensation throughout my entire body, something I had long ago named my sixth sense.

I instantly broke out into a sprint and dived left, dodging a huge slab of concrete.

With wide eyes I turned to the legion zombie that was quite far away, "But it seems like he found a better solution then chasing me around." I thought to myself sarcastically.

Well it's now or never, my regeneration skill should be negating any negative effects of Speed Rush.

"Speed Rush" I said aloud just as I disappeared in a burst of speed as a huge oak tree landed where I had just been standing. Smooth.

Or not…

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed, as there was nothing else I could say or do considering I just ran straight into Zeus's cabin destroying most of it, but hey, at least I'm close to the shore. As I got up I looked to the sky, "Sorry big guy."

I quickly broke into a sprint to the shore as I could hear the footsteps of the Legion Zombie coming my way.

Glancing to my right I saw a notification;

 **HP:5800/6800**

Shit.

That would take 10 minutes to heal naturally, and I'm not low enough to waste any nectar nor ambrosia on it, I must ask Chiron about this later, all I had was what my mother gave me. I'll have to bear with it for now.

I finally reached the shore and went knee deep into the water and turned around to look for the Legion Zombie who was trying his damnest to get to me-ouch there goes the Big House, sorry Chiron. Gods, if the Zeus had any idea about what just happened in the last couple of minutes I'd probably be smited within mere seconds, though Dionysus would be overjoyed for I'd have taken a subtle revenge for him... As I was waiting for the beast I let my mind wonder until a sound broke me out of my thoughts of death by zombie poop landing on me. What I have an active imagination, and that's not always a good thing;

'Ping!'

 **You have entered a body of water! Due to your father being Poseidon, you have gained a boost!**

 **+2000 HP**

 **+2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed.**

 **All ailments are cured.**

 **Water breathing ability active**

 **+20 STR, VIT, and DEX.**

Good, very good.

The Legion Zombie seemed to be upon me, I quickly observed him once again;

 **Legion Zombie,**

 **Lvl-34**

 **HP-13200/15200**

 **MP-1200/1200**

 **STR-213**

 **VIT-75**

 **DEX-10**

 **INT-3**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-0**

 **The Legion Zombie is the mob boss for zombies that is only found in the Zombie dungeon. It appears hundreds of zombies are slaughtered, and its job is to slaughter their killer in turn. Beware, the Legion Zombie has incredible strength and stamina. Beware.**

 **-Kill to gain 25000 Exp**

As I looked as his HP and my eye twitched. "He hurt himself getting to me, what an idiot, I can't die to something this stupid." I thought, seconds before I saw the remaining pieces of Zeus's cabin come flying at me; I willed the water to move me back and formed a water shield in front of my chest and face but not before my foot was hit with what looks like to be a statue head of… Zeus? Ew. I feel a surge of pity for Zeus's children. Perhaps Thalia was lucky in becoming a tree?

 **HP:6000/6800**

Well. Maybe he can kill me, but thank god for that regeneration perk.

"Enough playing around." I whispered to myself and I summoned a wave like I had done before, only much bigger and more deadly. I made sure the hardened pieces of water were spinning this time, acting like tiny little blades which would completely shred him in theory at least, as this is a watered down, bastardized version of what I wanted it to be. I just didn't have enough mana, concentration, nor practice to do what I wanted to... As soon as I had positioned the wave correctly I willed it to speed forward and smash in it in the side of the Legion Zombie.

I knelt down panting from the major use of MP as I heard the wave hit the Legion Zombie with a huge boom from the impact, as if an explosion had happened. When I finally looked up I saw the Legion Zombie standing there with half its leg gone, alone with its entire arm and some of its chest, not to mention wounds all over his body, yet still moving towards me somehow.

 **Critical Strike! Water attack – 3221 x 3 = 9663 damage!**

I quickly observed the beast, unbelieving it was not dead. Note to self, make attack much more sturdy, that should of swept over him and completely obliterated him.

 **HP: 3537/15200**

My eye twitched as I jumped out of the way of what seemed to be a diving attack from a 25ft zombie. Mother. Fucker.

'Ping!'

 **New abilities unlocked under Water Manipulation!**

I ignored the message and the huge wave coming at from the beast's splash, it couldn't hurt me anyway. I checked my MP and saw I had some juice left for what I was planning. I quickly willed the water to hold the beast down and used some water in conjunction with Speed Rush to propel me at high speeds toward the sweet spot, in-between the middle of his eyes.

Sleek. My blade, and myself went straight through the head of the Legion Zombie. His body slowly began to dissolve into dust as I laid on the floor of the sea a little while away quite exhausted, despite not taking any damage, I rarely use all my MP to the point of exhaustion. Quite honestly that wave attack was devastating, should he have not been undead to start with he'd have been done right then, though that's not going to stop me from upgrading it to complete army killer…

After a few minutes of silence, I suddenly chuckled.

"Ah the beginning of the end was when he dived into the sea to try to kill me. Never follow a Son of Poseidon into the sea, the only thing worse would be to follow Poseidon, or one of the old sea gods themselves..." I said to myself quietly as I sat up after another few of minutes of rest I heard a;

'Ping!'

 **You have gained new titles!**

 **Apprentice Zombie Killer – 25% more damage when dealing with the undead.**

 **Journeymen Zombie Killer – 50% more damage when dealing with the undead. +10 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

 **Master Zombie Killer – 100% more damage when dealing with the undead. +25 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

'Ping!'

 **You have gained a total of 35,000 experience!**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-18 (10%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **90% more damage when using swords.**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up twice!**

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-27 (85%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 5 MP per minute.**

 **Special abilities –**

 **Able to make spikes of harden water (50MP per spike)**

 **Able to make a water shield (120MP, able to block arrows, etc)**

 **Able to control blood(200MP, only works on blood already spilt, not blood in someone's body.)**

 **Able to create a spinning shuriken water-wave (1500MP)**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up!**

 **Critical Strike, Lvl-3 (10%)**

 **A precise attack which can deal up to 300% damage to the enemy, based on luck stat or logic, ex. Stab in the eye = instant critical.**

'Ping!'

 **Due to constant usage, skill has leveled up twice!**

 **Speed Rush, Lvl-3 (15%)**

 **Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 50HP per minute. Present speed: 32 miles/per hour.**

I had a pout when I realized I didn't level up, though I did level up my skills and gain a new water manipulation skill, but I quickly went back and read through my new titles. Not exactly my first one, there was that expert dish washer title… I grumbled as I remembered it; however Master Zombie Killer sounds like an excellent thing to have while killing the undead.

I sat up curious about my MP levels, along with how much experience I need to level up.

"Status." I said.

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-6800/6800**

 **Mana-500/3800**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 23; EXP till level- 37500/65000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-67(+25)=92**

 **VIT-60(+32)=92**

 **DEX-57(+32)=89**

 **INT-50(+5)=55**

 **WIS-55**

 **LUC-63(+2)=65**

 **SKILL POINTS-100**

 **MONEY- 3968$/325D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a self-proclaimed kick ass demi-god, but that isn't enough for what he must face, so he trains constantly... He currently resides in Camp Half-Blood, and was/is going on to the seventh grade, not that he needs to be there… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

With a shrug I realized I was a bit over halfway to leveling up and I had rested enough for my MP to regenerate to a safe level. Now I was able to get out of here and collect all my loot. Though I did spent a minute facepalming realizing that I had 100 skill points I could of used before fighting that beast. Oh well, I'm still living eh?

I finally sat up and willed the water to bring me to shore, where I could find the Legion Zombie's loot.

After a couple of minutes searching, I found the good stuff.

 **-3 medium grade HP potions (restores 30%)**

 **-3 medium grade MP potions (restores 30%)**

 **-Loot pouch**

 **-$500,000**

 **-Skill book – Bronze Skin**

My eyes must of flashed like $.$ signs for a good five minutes before I gathered myself and threw all my loot minus the skill book into my inventory, I'd check it out later, though not before gazing longingly at the money, despite my mother being quite wealthy due to her books now, she never treated me any differently from when we were poor, and I spent all the money I 'kept' on an amazingly exquisite food stockpile, but now with this money, and her not around… Hehehehehe...

Sighing dejectly as I put my money away, I looked at the skill book, quite curious about what it was.

 **You have obtained the skill book – Bronze Skin**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO**

I pressed yes immediately as the book, or scroll in this case despite what the game is calling it, instantly dissolved then got sucked into my mouth.

What the fuck bro. Yuck.

'Ping!'

 **You have obtained the skill, Bronze Skin!**

 **Bronze Skin(Passive), Lvl-l (0%)**

 **A magic with unknown origin. It appeared as a protection magic that mages once used widely. The skin becomes as strong as bronze, but it retains the texture of skin, having the strength of bronze and the flexibility of skin. The defensive strength is so strong, that it could deflect bullets at point-blank range. However due to the fact that it took massive amounts of mana to uphold, it fell out of favor, and the knowledge of the spell was lost, deemed not worth it's expense. What the old mages didn't know was the original scripture of Bronze Skin was a spell which enacted a permanent effect of the spell on the user, and allows it to be passively used, said scripture happened to have been carried by the Legion Zombie for over an age after killing the maker of the spell.**

 **Defense cap - 1,000**

 **Regeneration – 100D per minute.**

Very interesting indeed, this will be quite hard to explain to Chiron though. Then again I could just mention this spell was a spoil of war from a monster in the forest, as now I'm apparently allowed to go in there due to my whole week of training. Sigh. Anyway, he'd assume it was the version the old mages once used, not knowing of the original and it's properties in the first place. He will most likely just accept it, and perhaps scold me for not seeking him before using it. Not to mention he'll probably try to make me stop using it for the same reasons the mages stopped. Nonetheless, we'll see what happens when we get there.

I reread the description of the skill while I lounged on the beach's floor and at the same time decided to forget about the money dropped by the smaller zombies in the forest, it was no more than a couple of thousand dollars, not even a fraction of what the Legion Zombie dropped, and I was way to lazy to go get it especially after this fight.

Taking a deep breath and looking around, I decided I was done for now. I thought, 'ID Escape' and the world shattered before my eyes and I was once again back in the real world, on the shore of the beach. After spending so long within my dimension the world was much more lively, bright, and loud, beautiful.

And just like that my adventure was over. I was about to head back to my cabin and get some rest but I realized the sun was out… I immediately looked to the sky and estimated I was gone for about 6 hours, training the ID Create, and then finishing the dungeon, and I left at around midnight meaning I now have lessons with Chiron, and my first real day at camp is starting today too, as I was finally being put into my classes later today. Oh joy.

"PERSEUS! Where were you, you're 15 minutes late?!" I heard a familiar voice call at from behind me.

"Hehe, I was umm, I can explain?" I said with a sheepish grin as I turned around and saw an unhappy Chiron who was tapping his centaur feet waiting for an answer.

Like I said, oh joy…

* * *

 **Hey guys. A new chapter not so long after the previous one, I bet you're so proud.**

 **Anyway before I answer your questions I need some of your opinions. First off, Percy right now still 10, it's June and his birthday is in August so, almost 11 years old. The main story line starts when Percy is 12, and I'd like to keep it that way, but I wanted to know your opinions.**

 **In addition, what do you guys think about dual wielding, or a shield? I felt like it was the right decision to bring in a random shield which Percy had looted a while back in his fight with the zombies, as even though he could have most likely done without it, I can't see Percy fighting a group of more skilled opponents in the future without a secondary so I tested the grounds on a shield. Make sure to leave your opinions.**

 **I'd also like your opinions on what Percy's next Dungeon should be. The Gamer anime only has a few, the first being zombies and the boss being the Legion Zombie, so if you guys want, feel free to recommend what kind of monsters/boss you want in his next Dungeon.**

 **Also this is a skill that should have been added way back when Percy fought the empusa, so consider it officially added. This is where the x3 came from when the wave hit the Legion Zombie;**

 **Critical Strike, Lvl-3 (10%)**

 **A precise attack which can deal up to 300% damage to the enemy, based on luck stat or logic, ex. Stab in the eye = instant critical.**

 **Finally, the Bronze Skin skill. I spent a while debating on how it would actually work, and I decided I couldn't use the original anime version of it. I can't just say Percy's skin is much harder so that sword doesn't hurt as much, etc. It would be way too wonky to calculate. With the skill having a 'defense' it can basically act as a shield which I can deduct attacks from, before moving on to the HP. It makes the calculations much easier. In addition, as he levels up the cap for the defense goes up, which in a way is basically more HP, goes up it will allow Percy to get in much more awesome fights. Let me know if you have any ideas on the skill.**

 **Now, to answer some of your questions or comments;**

 **Percy getting to OP to fast? Na don't worry too much about that, even if he gets way stronger than a lot of his fellow demi-gods there are many things in the world that Percy can match up with.**

 **In regards to giving Percy his own armor or weapon; no to the armor at least for now, I have no plans for that, especially with his new Bronze Skin skill. For the weapon however, I am thinking it over, and I'm not sure what exactly to do with that yet. I'd rather him not get a completely overpowered weapon, or new weapon in general, at least not until he needs it. Riptide is plenty strong after all.**

 **For the rest of the comments, thanks for the encouragement and reviews, I always enjoy them. Again if you have any questions or suggestions be sure to ask.**

 *****Thanks for the shout out on the stats, I forgot to fix the end result.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously on Percy Jackson and the Life of the Gamer:_

 _ **You have obtained the skill, Bronze Skin!**_

 _ **Bronze Skin(Passive), Lvl-l (0%)**_

 _ **A magic with unknown origin. It appeared as a protection magic that mages once used widely. The skin becomes as strong as bronze, but it retains the texture of skin, having the strength of bronze and the flexibility of skin. The defensive strength is so strong, that it could deflect bullets at point-blank range. However due to the fact that it took massive amounts of mana to uphold, it fell out of favor, and the knowledge of the spell was lost, deemed not worth it's expense. What the old mages didn't know was the original scripture of Bronze Skin was a spell which enacted a permanent effect of the spell on the user, and allows it to be passively used, said scripture happened to have been carried by the Legion Zombie for over an age after killing the maker of the spell.**_

 _ **Defense cap - 1,000**_

 _ **Regeneration – 100 per minute.**_

 _Very interesting indeed, this will be quite hard to explain to Chiron though. Then again I could just mention this spell was a spoil of war from a monster in the forest, as now I'm apparently allowed to go in there due to my whole week of training. Anyway, he'd assume it was the version the old mages once used, not knowing of the original and it's properties in the first place. He will most likely just accept it, and perhaps scold me for not seeking him before using it. Not to mention he'll probably try to make me stop using it for the same reasons the mage stopped. Nonetheless, we'll see what happens when we get there._

 _I reread the description of the skill while I stretched and at the same time decided to forget about the money dropped by the smaller zombies in the forest, it was no more than a couple of thousand dollars, not even a fraction of what the Legion Zombie dropped._

 _Taking a deep breath and looking around I thought, 'ID Escape' and the world shattered before my eyes and I was once again back in the real world, on the shore of the beach. After spending so long within my dimension the world was much more lively, bright, and loud, beautiful._

 _And just like that my adventure was over. I was about to head back to my cabin and get some rest but I realized the sun was out… I immediately looked to the sky and estimated I was gone for about 6 hours, training the ID Create, and then finishing the dungeon, and now I have lessons with Chiron, and my first real day at camp is starting today too, as I was finally being put into my classes later today. Oh joy._

" _PERSEUS! Where were you, you're 15 minutes late?!" I heard a familiar voice call at from behind me._

" _Hehe, I was umm, I can explain?" I said with a sheepish grin as I turned around and saw an unhappy Chiron who was tapping his centaur feet waiting for an answer._

 _Like I said, oh joy…_

* * *

"Well, Perseus, I'm waiting?" Chiron said while glaring at me.

Sigh.

Chiron is quite laid back in general but when it comes to training he's a total asshole.

Either way this is a good opportunity to come semi-clean to Chiron and explain a bit of what is going on as he has proven trustworthy, not to mention it'll be extremely troublesome to keep lying… I mean hiding the truth, totally not lying as Mom said lying is bad. Very bad.

"So… why don't we sit for a bit, and I'll explain…" I said with a small smile and sat down on the shore which seemed to have taken Chiron back.

"…Erm, so yeah that's about it, to recap I had some training via multiple tutors before coming to camp, and yes I do know who my father is, and yes I do have a weapon which my father gave to my mother to later give to me before coming to camp, and finally yes I was in the forest and ended up finding a nest of pit scorpions which after cleaning out I found the Bronze skin spell which was why I was late." I said to a disbelieving Chiron for the third time.

Chiron seemed to notice I was getting annoyed at having to repeat myself, and he seemed quite embarrassed as well for having to hear it multiple times to comprehend what I said.

"Oh, *cough* sorry Percy it's just a bit surprising is all, though I knew you were hiding some such as the amount of knowledge you held in the way of the blade, and your knowledge in mythology I didn't imagine all this." Chiron said as to explain himself.

I simply nodded with a smile.

After a couple of minutes of silence Chiron spoke vaguely; "I expect many things from you Perseus despite the fact that I know why you kept this a secret."

I understood what he meant; he didn't just mean the obvious, he meant he held a certain standard, even with my circumstances.

"I understand Chiron." I said seriously.

He nodded and continued, "Let me see the sword your father left you – your sword."

I had a smile on my face while I let out a small internal sigh of relief that this was over and everything was ok; at least for now. I pulled out Riptide and took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, I held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

After a couple of swings with the blade I handed it to Chiron for him to inspect. As I did his eyes had a gleam of surprise.

'Anaklusmos" He said with some underlying emotion.

I simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning him; though I knew some of blade's history from observing it, I was clearly missing something.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me as he returned Riptide, "however do not fret, despite its history it is a powerful blade."

I rolled my eyes just like Chiron say something entirely cryptic.

Chiron stood after a couple of more minutes of silence and grabbed his longsword with a weird smile.

"Come Perseus lets test out your true skills, including your powers, and I'll be the judge to see if you have truly grasped the Bronze skin skill, and maybe any other tricks you might have…" Chiron said with a gleam in his eyes.

"So sadistic." I thought with a shiver as I held Riptide in guard.

Timeskip; 10 weeks,

I laid back in bed with a groan…

For the last ten weeks, I was 'trained' by Chiron. The resulting punishment- I mean… training was hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups, squats, jumping jacks, pull-ups, before swords play, archery, sparring, etc. a day for my insubordination. I swore to never be late or lie to Chiron again, of course the current erm, 'missing' information I had left out during my explanation previously doesn't count of course!

Even through the entire torture – yes torture session Chiron had me go through, I have to admit it was completely effective.

During these last ten weeks I had massive gains in my skills, stats and levels. It seems Chiron despite his sadistic tendencies was trying his best to prepare me for the future, and in truth I was quite grateful for it seeing as no other divinity seemed to be interested in making me stronger for my destiny leaving it all too well, fate…

Many of my skills had leveled up including;

 **Speed Rush, Lvl-9 (15%)**

 **Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 40HP per minute. Present speed: 82 miles/per hour.**

This unfortunately appeared during an intense battle where I used Speed Rush, surprising Chiron, I had gotten a hit in before being smacked down again. Chiron who never knew I had this skill was quite pissed off or 'disappointed' as he called it, that I didn't mention this 'new magic' to him decided I needed 'special' training in this too.

Fortunately despite the extra training I had earned for myself by using Speed Rush, the proficiency in the way I now used the skill was like the difference between the heavens and the earth. I could now use the skill efficiently in combat, not just in traveling like before. My prowess in combat increased tenfold. In the eyes of a lesser trained demi-god I looked like a blur! In other terms if I had to battle a large group of zombies again, instead of taking half an hour, it'd be less than a minute before I decimated them, and the Giant Zombie which I was so frightened by, would have been ten times easier now that I could use this skill effectively. I truly was wasting – and underestimating this skill before, but Chiron set me straight.

In addition I had also leveled up Bronze Skin many, many times, mostly due to Chiron's 'sparring', resulting in much more total HP;

 **Bronze Skin(Passive), Lvl-21 (0%)**

 **A magic with unknown origin. It appeared as a protection magic that mages once used widely. The skin becomes as strong as bronze, but it retains the texture of skin, having the strength of bronze and the flexibility of skin. The defensive strength is so strong, that it could deflect bullets at point-blank range. However due to the fact that it took massive amounts of mana to uphold, it fell out of favor, and the knowledge of the spell was lost, deemed not worth it's expense. What the old mages didn't know was the original scripture of Bronze Skin was a spell which enacted a permanent effect of the spell on the user, and allows it to be passively used, said scripture happened to have been carried by the Legion Zombie for over an age after killing the maker of the spell.**

 **Defense cap - 21,000**

 **Regeneration – 1000 per minute.**

I thought Chiron was going into shock after a couple of training sessions seeing how I literately tanked his 'light' hits. I had to use some… 'wordplay' to explain how this version of Bronze Skin was a special original one that disintegrated after I used it and had special properties, and with experience I was getting better at using it and infusing mana into it. Chiron seemed extremely surprised when I mentioned the original version of this spell before dropping the matter entirely with just a nod of his head while simply telling me to keep it a secret as many people would covetousness of such a powerful spell.

Sadly it didn't stop Chiron increasing his strength 'slightly', leading to me turning black and blue again…

Also to increase my inborn abilities I leveled up Water Manipulation many times as well;

 **Water Manipulation, Lvl-50 (85%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.**

 **Cost- 1 MP per minute.**

 **Special abilities –**

 **Able to create spinning shuriken water-wave (?MP)**

Chiron, after confirming that I knew Poseidon was my father and warning my about my risks and problems with my situation, Chiron asked me to demonstrate my powers with water; which lead to him laughing till tears fell from his face before harshly saying I was disgracing Poseidon with my mediocre performance and again dragging me into 'training'…

Such a perfectionist…

Due to this my Water Manipulation skill leveled up to 50; leading to some changes in the skill, for example, the spikes of harden water, blood control and water shield abilities had completely integrated with the main skill, I could use them at any time for 1 MP per minute which was a huge change. In addition I made huge strides in my spinning shuriken water-wave, unfortunately my mental concentration wasn't good enough to be able to fully use the skill even if I had fully completed it, not to mention the mana needed was beyond my perception for now, very unfortunate.

In addition my mastery of the Sword and Archery skills increased massively;

 **Sword Mastery, Lvl-45 (10%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **225% more damage when using swords.**

 **Archery, Lvl-38 (5%)**

 **You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.**

 **Accuracy- 76%**

Even with training Archery was slowly reaching a bottleneck and was going extremely slow, my Swordsmanship however was exploding due to the different ancient styles and different moves and tricks Chiron taught me…

 **Critical Strike, Lvl-9 (10%) A precise attack which can deal up to 900% damage to the enemy, based on luck stat or logic, ex. Stab in the eye = instant critical.**

Weirdly when Critical Strike proc'd, Chiron seemed to ignore completely as if even that damage was insignificant to him. He really knows how to make you feel like a weakling…

 **Lying, Lvl 22 (5%)**

 **This represents your ability to tell lies successfully.**

 **60% chance to not be caught lying.**

It would also seem that my… play on words helped with my lying skill, hehe…

 **Persuasion, Lvl 28 (0%)**

 **Your ability to convince someone to do something or see something your way.**

 **75% chance for them to agree with you.**

Pro-tip; Chiron is a softy if you look like you're going to cry.

 **Physical Endurance, Lvl-60 (15%)**

 **Your body's endurance and durability has increased, and you take less damage from attacks.**

 **60% less damage from physical attacks.**

Sparring, is surprisingly good for both Bronze Skin and Physical Endurance, like a double whammy!

 **Taunt, Lvl-12 (50%)**

 **You can cause your opponent to lose focus and their cool and make them do something stupid.**

 **40% chance to work**

The power of the Fates luckily can make Chiron easily lose his cool, leading to leveling up Taunt.

 **Detect bloodlust, Lvl-10 (20%)**

 **You will be able to detect bloodlust directed at you.**

 **Fifty foot limit, will tell whose directing it and why.**

Taunting Chiron makes him angry, very angry…

Ouch…

Overall my skills all rose enormously in power and proficiency; but my stats and level didn't exactly stagnate either.

'Status'

 **A blue box appeared before him and read;**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health-10300/10300 (Regen-100HP per min)**

 **Shield-21000/21000 (Regen-1000D per min)**

 **Mana-5550/5550 (Regen-100MP per min)**

 **Title-The Gamer**

 **Hidden genius(+5 INT)**

 **Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)**

 **Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)**

 **Level – 30; EXP till level- 1000/135000**

 **Race-Demi-god**

 **STR-97(+5)=102**

 **VIT-80(+12)=92**

 **DEX-92(+12)=104**

 **INT-80(+5)=85**

 **WIS-80**

 **LUC-63(+2)=65**

 **SKILL POINTS-170**

 **MONEY- 3968$/325D**

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a self-proclaimed kick ass demi-god, but that isn't enough for what he must face, so he trains constantly... He currently resides in Camp Half-Blood, and was/is going on to the seventh grade, not that he needs to be there… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.**

 **Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.**

I had gained 7 levels and had increased my stats massively when compared to the last couple of years, not to mention I had nearly quadrupled my total health when my defense is included and my mana increased a significant amount as well…

At the end of the day my powers increased to the point where if I were to fight myself from 10 weeks ago I'd be destroyed in one hit.

However luckily for me during these last ten weeks I didn't only have to train with Chiron, or perhaps I would be seriously dead. I was able to go to classes hosted by each cabin, and there in addition to learning much about the real mythical world and how certain things worked I made many friends among many of the campers, including;

Annabeth Chase, who was a child of Athena, a strategic genius and lover of Architecture and according to the sparkling eyes hoped to be the lover of a certain son of Hermes…

Clarisse La Rue, a daughter of Ares, who was surprisingly nice after learning I could endure Chiron's training and didn't quit, thought she was quite arrogant and hot tempered.

Will Solace, a son of Apollo, who was quite funny and a great healer.

Castor and Pollux, who were twin sons of Dionysus, who turned out to be quite fun to be around and turned out to be decent fighters

Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, and the cabin counselor who was pretty powerful as she held the ability to control plants.

Travis and Connor Stoll, who were born twin sons of Hermes were also very interesting… as long as you didn't get pranked by them.

Among those many were my friends, but I did also make sure to make some other 'friends' (underlings), just in case… *cue evil laugh*

In addition I also hung out with Hestia, Michael Yew, Beckendorf, Grover, and James, the tiny son of Hephaestus who delivered my training sword to me over the weeks as well.

James the little guy decided to follow me around declaring he wasn't leaving until I apologized and described him in a satisfactory manner.

Hehe as if.

'All in all things had gone quite well for the last ten weeks, as far as I was concerned' I thought to myself as I dozed off on my bed.

* * *

 **Hey guys, been a while and I know some of you were wondering if I wasn't going to keep up the story but don't worry it'll keep going despite my long pause. Things are busy and when things aren't I am not in the mood to write, anyway to answer some of your questions or suggestions;**

 **First off, thanks for all the positive feedback and encouragement in the reviews 3 :).**

 **Now for the questions, firstly harem with other virgin goddesses, etc. ; it's difficult for me to imagine a virgin goddess like Artemis or any other goddess to 'share' but in a way it makes sense since this is Greek myth and they have always been funky. Either way it'll depend on the support behind the idea so for now it's still just some random flings before moving onto Artemis.**

 **As for a possible dagger for a side arm that is actually the first idea that popped into my mind, a defender as a side arm but I think I'll prefer a shield/sword/weapon as it doubles the attacking power. Also don't worry about Artemis's view time in the story it'll definitely be a slow moving romance in a way as I can't really think of anything going too fast with a virgin goddess.**

 **As for him perhaps redoing Hercules' challenges or something along those lines as a dungeon/event is a good idea, thanks.**

 **Just to mention again this is a crossover with The Gamer manga, this is where the obvious gamer idea comes from and it's integrated into the Percy Jackson universe.**

 **For keeping the Gamer abilities secret that has been the plan, for most characters they will have no idea and think; (spoiler) he's really advanced in magic and has a huge affinity for it. A problem I actually have in a way is that I don't know whether Artemis will be in the 'know' or not.**

 **For the perks being to scarce don't worry much about that, if I feel a need to add a perk in it'll get added in whether it be through stats reaching a milestone or through a special event but I get where you're coming from.**

 **Throwing knifes sound interesting, it's definitely possible.**

 **I'll also try to make the failure option more realistic and a possible legit event that might happen. :)**

 **Finally for while I chose to use Speed Rush instead of telekinesis is more or less cause it's kind of useless for Percy at this moment but don't fret he'll get that skill eventually.**

 ******Again thank you all for the support in the reviews, simply awesome. A few things to note I went through all the chapters and made some small to largish edits, whether it be changing the wording in something or some foreshadowing for later in the story so you might want to reread a bit for some clarity in the future story(all previously mentioned edits made in 12-10-2018); nothing such as stat changes though.**

 ******Make sure to review, ask your questions, leave some support or state your opinion. :)**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, not mentioning this isn't even a chapter. This semester went by so quickly I didn't realize it's been a long time since I've posted anything on this story...** **Anyway, a decent amount of you guys wanted the current bio, stats, etc. along with any future ideas of skills and ability listed so I typed some things out. Free feel to comment about the possible skills and debate on changes to them or new ones entirely.**

 **:)**

* * *

Note; 500HP and 250MP each level + 10 stat points

 **Current Bio:**

Perseus (Percy) Jackson

Health-10300/10300 (Regen-100HP per min)

Shield-21000/21000 (Regen-1000D per min)

Mana-5550/5550 (Regen-100MP per min)

Title-The Gamer

Hidden genius(+5 INT)

Demi-god(+5 VIT and +5 DEX)

Son of Poseidon(+5 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX, +2 LUC -PERMANENT)+(+20 STR, VIT and DEX- only while in water)

Level – 30; EXP till level- 1000/135000

Race-Demi-god

STR-97(+5)=102

VIT-80(+12)=92

DEX-92(+12)=104

INT-80(+5)=85

WIS-80

LUC-63(+2)=65

SKILL POINTS-170

MONEY- 3968$/325D

Perseus (Percy) Jackson is a demi-god, and the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He is a self-proclaimed kick ass demi-god, but that isn't enough for what he must face, so he trains constantly... He currently resides in Camp Half-Blood, and was/is going on to the seventh grade, not that he needs to be there… He loves blue food and the ocean. He wishes that his mother could have anything in the world, and would do anything to make that happen.

Status- Percy is the son of Poseidon and is able to breathe underwater, communicate with fish, and talk to horses, Pegasus or anything related to horses and control water.

 **Current Active Perks;**

Speed Rush, Lvl-9 (15%)

Allows user to travel at crazy speeds with a cost of 40HP per minute. Present speed: 82 miles/per hour.

 **Current Passive Skills/Perks;**

Bronze Skin(Passive), Lvl-21 (0%)

A magic with unknown origin. It appeared as a protection magic that mages once used widely. The skin becomes as strong as bronze, but it retains the texture of skin, having the strength of bronze and the flexibility of skin. The defensive strength is so strong, that it could deflect bullets at point-blank range. However due to the fact that it took massive amounts of mana to uphold, it fell out of favor, and the knowledge of the spell was lost, deemed not worth it's expense. What the old mages didn't know was the original scripture of Bronze Skin was a spell which enacted a permanent effect of the spell on the user, and allows it to be passively used, said scripture happened to have been carried by the Legion Zombie for over an age after killing the maker of the spell.

Defense cap - 21,000

Regeneration – 1000 per minute.

Regeneration(Passive)- Increases ability to regenerate MP and HP

+100 HP and MP per minute

Critical Strike, Lvl-9 (10%)

A precise attack which can deal up to 900% damage to the enemy, based on luck stat or logic, ex. Stab in the eye = instant critical.

A Gamer's Mind(Passive)

Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind and immune to psychological effects.

A Gamer's Body(Passive)

Grants user a body that allows real life to be played as a game.

Breathing Underwater, Lvl-MAX

You can breathe underwater just as well as you could above water.

Swimming, Lvl-20 (5%)

Your speed is 10 miles an hour, that of a supernatural swimmer.

Water Manipulation, Lvl-50 (85%)

Allows you to control any form of water, and construct it to your will.

Cost- 1 MP per minute.

Sword Mastery, Lvl-45 (10%)

Allows user to freely handle swords

225% more damage when using swords.

Archery, Lvl-38 (5%)

You can shoot using a bow and arrow, and possibly hit the target.

Accuracy- 76%

Mist Control, Lvl-1 (25%)

The user's ability to manipulate the Mist to create illusions, or even remove memories.

Limit- Mortals

Restoration, Lvl 8(5%)

Your ability to restore a weapon, by using your powers or with your ability of forging.

80% chance to restore a normal weapon back to its prime, depending on damage.

5% chance to restore a divine weapon back to its prime, depending on the damage.

Cost- 120MP, depending on power of weapon.

Lying, Lvl 22 (5%)

This represents your ability to tell lies successfully.

60% chance to not be caught lying.

Persuasion, Lvl 28 (0%)

Your ability to convince someone to do something or see something your way.

75% chance for them to agree with you.

Physical Endurance, Lvl-60 (15%)

Your body's endurance and durability has increased, and you take less damage from attacks.

60% less damage from physical attacks.

Taunt, Lvl-12 (50%)

You can cause your opponent to lose focus and their cool and make them do something stupid.

40% chance to work

Detect bloodlust, Lvl-10 (20%)

You will be able to detect bloodlust directed at you.

Fifty foot limit, will tell whose directing it and why.

Sneak, Lvl 12 (20%)

The ability to sneak around quietly or to spy without being found.

45% less chance of being caught

15% chance to land a critical strike.

Observe, Lvl 21 (15%)

You're able to see a person's information, depending on what level you are, the higher the level, the more you can see.

You can see a person is HP and Mana. In addition you're able to see what a person things of you, and what they're thinking of doing.

 **Non-perm Titles:**

Apprentice Zombie Killer – 25% more damage when dealing with the undead.

Journeymen Zombie Killer – 50% more damage when dealing with the undead. +10 to all stats when dealing with the undead.

Master Zombie Killer – 100% more damage when dealing with the undead. +25 to all stats when dealing with the undead.

 **Possible Skills/Perks:**

Cleaving Strike, Lvl-1 (0%)

Overwhelm your enemies with a devastating strike but beware, you only get one strike.

(Weapon strength +1000 damage x STR)

Cost – 2500MP per strike.

Gluttony, Lvl-1 (0%)

This ability allows its user to get abilities of other beings and things, such as weapons, by eating them. No matter how hard, in editable, or poisonous something is, you will be able to eat it. Teeth can now tear through the likes of iron and gold easily, while toxins would be restructured inside the body, rendering you immune to its effects. The characteristics of whatever is eaten, whether it is an item or another living being, have a chance to be absorbed and assimilated.

***All weapons/items/spoils will now be ranked accordingly due to Gluttony.

Depending on what ranking the thing you have eaten is you may regain +?/HP

.05% base chance to absorb/assimilate some type of characteristic/skill/perk from all things eaten.

An additional chance of absorption is given for monster parts from a beast higher than your level. (+.2% per level)

(A/N; By all things I mean _anything_ including spoils of war from a monster, like the minotaur horn, as eating monsters won't exactly work due to them turning to dust. Also as for the increase in chance for absorption, basically if the Minotaur was level 20, and Percy was 15, that would be an extra +1% on top of the .05% base chance due to the level difference, however Percy MUST have slay the monster for this bonus to take effect. If you are curious about the original ability check out re;monster's wiki…)

-100% chance to absorb information from books, if requirements are met.

Rankings;

-D rank items, extra .5% chance of absorption

-C rank items, extra 1% chance of absorption

-B rank items, extra 3% chance of absorption

-A rank items, extra 10% chance of absorption

-S rank items, extra 25% chance of absorption

-SS rank items, extra 50% chance of absorption

-SSS rank items, extra 75% chance of absorption

(Ex. Eating a normal sword has a small chance to give you a level in swordsmanship, or if it has certain properties, a skill/passive, in addition depending on the rarity and quality of the item eaten, you have a higher chance to gain more than one level in a skill. For example if you ate Poseidon's Trident, which is a SS rank weapon, you would have a huge chance to gain multiple levels in many, many skills along with possibly getting an extremely powerful ability.)

True Divine Sight(Passive), Lvl-MAX

Your eyes can see the true nature of the world; and nothing may hide from your gaze. These eyes, are those of a god.

-Perfect eyesight.

-Ability to see mana in its purest form.

-You can see any living being's aura.

-?

-?

-?

Cost: Permanent -50MP regeneration.

Killing Intent, Lvl-MAX

Killing intent is simply the ability for someone to focus their willpower and knowledge that they hold the ability to kill their target, and then proceed impose that knowledge on their enemy. The result can range from mild discomfort or an uneasy feeling, to causing visions of the targets death flashing before their eyes.

The strength of killing intent is based on a comparison of two things between the user, and the target(s), strength of will, and strength of mana.

Hakai, Lvl-1 (0%)

Hakai is a powerful spell gifted to ancient sorcerers long ago by the Titan of Destruction, Perses. Long ago he had been tricked with the use of rare wines, and honeyed words, which played into his drunken desire to expand his domain. Perses, with his ego stroked, and 'mildly' drunk, created a 'weak' spell based on his domain, but for the mortals such a spell was awe inspiring. One where with enough mana, anything touched, could be destroyed, withering away into non-existence, an absolutely devastating ability. Sadly mortals however, could never use to its full potential, perhaps only a child of destruction could...?

Unfortunately once the mages finally understood its potential, limited as it may have been for them, it was too late. Perses had already come to his senses, and sobered up. He quickly understood the severity of his drunken actions and immediately wiped the minds of the mortal mages of the spell, before slaughtering them for their impudence. However, fortunately or unfortunately, one of the scribes had, during Perses's slaughter, decided to spite Perses, and recorded the knowledge of the spell before hiding it away swiftly in a random dimension in hopes they it would harm one day harm Perses, before he himself perished at the Titan's hands.

Cost- 25MP per pound destroyed; all destruction of mythical items, living beings, divine items, etc. are LOCKED.

Absorption, Lvl-MAX

The ability to absorb ANY mana attack, restoring the equivalent amount of MP it took to cast to your reserves.

One use per day.

Cost- -50% of current HP.

Sword Combo, Death Blinding Strike;

A series of slashes, stabs and lunges, which is enhanced by your dexterity and vitality and only limited by how many times you can swing your sword.

Attack- (Weapon strength + VIT x DEX)

Cost- 2 minute cool down per use.

Divine Rage, Lvl-MAX

Your divine heritage shines through, and your actions reflect it.

Divine beings have always been fickle, and easy to anger. However with that anger comes rage against your enemies, and sometimes your allies as well. Your rage is triggered by intense dark emotions to the point of blinding fury. You actively choose not use the Gamer's Mind but to suppress it subconsciously it's passive calming effects. You embrace the rage fully.

All damage and physical stats are quadrupled, while reducing mental stats to 0. Your HP, and MP are fully restored but you lose control over any actions until you are somehow snapped out of your rage, or until there is nothing left to rage at…

Powerful Leap, Lvl-MAX

By channeling MP into your legs while jumping, the sky's the limit on how high, or far you can jump.

All fall damage is now negated.

Cost- 10MP per mile, and a permanent -50MP regeneration for negated fall damage.

Flowing Water/Crashing Wave Marital Arts Technique(Passive), Lvl-1 (0%)

A style of hand to hand combat that is most effectively used by those of the sea. This style of combat favors those who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury, whilst also being able to redirect even the most powerful strikes, with naught any injury.

Passively increases STR by 10%

Passively increases DEX by 10%

Passively increases VIT by 10%

-Demigod powers fully unlocked from Poseidon gives ability to wield x3 titles not including permanent titles such as, gamer, etc. and increases the base son of Poseidon stats. Also with being acknowledged you gain the title 'Divine Heritage' which gives +2 charisma per level.

-Item, increase all physical stats by +25%, but gives status effect of animal instinct, which should get rid of the conscious mind, and let the subconscious rule, but is negated by Gamer mind.

-Item, Cauldron of Dagdas; The Cauldron of Dagfas is an extremely powerful and heavily sought out for because any single potion brewed within it would result in a hundred doses of extremely powerful and potent potion instead of a single dose.

-Item Horn of Plenty; The horn of the goat Amaltheia, known as the Nourishing Goddess, who fed Zeus as a child with her milk. The suckling future king of the gods had unusual strength, and in playing with his nursemaid accidentally broke off one of her horns, which then had the divine power to provide delicious, unending nourishment.

\- Hyperbolic time chamber/dungeon?

-Possible Dungeon, Sentient Golems, Lvl-45, Str 125, Dex, 40, Wis 10, rest 1, These golems stand at 15ft tall, and have been made with massive amounts of magic, perhaps too much magic, as they are now semi-sentient. They are resistant to all low grade magic, extremely resistant to fire, and immune to all normal weapons. All physical damage dealt to golems is reduced by 75%.

This golem is constructed from the wreckage of random concrete, steel, iron, and construction materials.

-Boss, King Golem lvl. ?

All stats, ?. This golem was to be the masterpiece of his previous master's collection, the ultimate weapon, but in its maker's arrogance in his abilities to control it, he gave it a mind of its own. After becoming aware of what his 'kin' were going to be used for, cannonfodder, he betrayed his master, killing him and immediately took control of his subjects before spiriting away.

The King Golem is made of various metals, including small amounts of celestial bronze. He is enhanced beyond all his subjects, many times over, and stands around 35ft tall...

* * *

 **Anyway guys, again sorry for no new chapter, hope you enjoy reading about some new possible ideas.**


End file.
